VENDETTA
by Leviq
Summary: CAP 10 UP!...Shuichi tuvo que aceptar participar en el engaño de su madre, suplantar a su hermana y comprometerse en matrimonio con cierto rubio italiano!..¿cómo saldrá de este engaño?...
1. ¿COMO SALDRE DE ESTO?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TITULO: VENDETTA   
  
CRADO POR: Leviq  
  
e-mail: o   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N.A : hola!!.. pertenezco al grupo AngeLes pero a diferencia de "posibles engaños" este fic será solo mío(aunque prácticamente el otro lo estoy haciendo sola.. ..pero bueno.), este fanfic esta basado en una novela romántica (no yaoi) que aunque tiene sus años tan solo hace unos pocos meses lo leí y quise hacer de el un fic de gravitation (yaoi).. aunque cambiare varias cosas que no me gustaron..jejeje  
  
La novela se llama "Embrollo De Amor" y a su ves esta es una traducción de la novela de Mary Lyons llamada "Love's Tangled Web", a medida que avance la historia haré algunas aclaraciones para una mejor compresión de la historia...  
  
ADVERTENECIA: este es un "mundo alterno" así que algunas cosas pueden ser "diferentes" tanto de la vida real como de la serie original..por ejemplo abran algunos cambios de personalidad aunque tratare de que sean mínimos....  
  
Ahora si la historia...........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CÁP.1  
  
¿C"MO SALDRÉ DE ESTO?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
ACLARACI"N 1: Shuichi en la historia es un poquitin ciegito..jejejej,,por que creen que sus ojos son tan grandes!!, también este nunca ejerció su vocación de cantante, por que aunque le gustaba cantar ( y aun lo hace) tenia otras aspiraciones; así que mi niño es un poco intelectual y de un poquito temperamental a veces..pero sin desmeritar su esencia--  
  
-------  
  
Los últimos rayos del sol vespertino penetraron a través de las ventanas abiertas, formando un halo alrededor de la inclinada cabeza de un bello joven sentado y ensimismado en la lectura de un libro.  
  
Shuichi dejo el libro aun lado con un suspiro e inclinándose hacia atrás se quito las gafas de gruesos aros, limpiándolas y observo la ventana. La mirada de sus grandes y expresivos ojos violetas recorrió el largo camino cubierto de árboles de cerezo, pasando desde los niños que jugaban hasta el hermosos lago que brillaba con los rayos de sol.  
  
"¡eres un baka!", se dijo así mismo por centésima ves aquel día. "un gran y completo baka!!".  
  
Ahora caía en cuenta que su PRIMER gran error había sido hacer caso a la loca idea de su madre y el error mas grande fue dejarse convencer de tomar parte en aquella locura.  
  
Con un hondo suspiro, Shuichi se volvió a poner sus gafas y miro su reloj. Las cinco en punto. Pronto llegaría él y ....¿después que?.  
  
Esta pregunta le hizo estremecer con recelo, temiendo el momento de encontrarse por primera vez con aquel extraño hombre que había llegado en forma tan inesperada hacia dos semanas, ese extranjero que no solo había comprado la casa de la familia, sino que al mismo tiempo se había comprometido con su hermana Claire.  
  
Agitado, se puso de pie y se dedico a recorrer el gran dormitorio de lado a lado. Tratar de salvar el patrimonio de la familia era una cosa, pero este plan de su madre, ¡NO IBA A SALIR BIEN!.  
  
Se acerco a su tocador y, sentándose en el taburete empezó la difícil tarea de meter su largo cabello rosa dentro de una peluca color rubio miel, liso.  
  
Shuichi se sentía casi enfermo a causa del terror que experimentaba y no pudo evitar pensar con nostalgia en su pacifica vida en la universidad. Con gusto hubiera dado cualquier cosa para encontrarse a salvo en compañía de su amigo Hiro en su pequeño apartamento en Tokio y trabajando con calma en su tesis.  
  
Cuando su madre le llamo el día anterior, debió darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pues apenas eran las siete de la mañana y ella nunca la llamaba a esa hora.  
  
-me urge hablar contigo. Iré para allá lo mas pronto posible- le comunico su madre casi sin aliento y colgó, sin darle tiempo a Shuichi de despertar por completo.  
  
Su madre tuvo que conducir a una velocidad endemoniada para haber cubierto el área que abarcaba desde Kyoto hasta Tokio en un lapso de hora y media.(no pregunten como...)  
  
-Hiro acaba de salir-le dijo Shuichi a su madre. - haré algo de té, ¿quieres una taza?-la señora Talbot acepto encantada.  
  
-----  
  
aclaración 2: el apellido de soltera de Shuichi era Shindou, y por supuesto que al casarse se convirtió en Talbot que es el apellido de su padre..mas adelante les hablare un poco mas sobre esta familia.  
  
---------  
  
se dirigieron hacia la cocina y Shuichi no tuvo dificultad alguna para caminar entre los montones de libros apilado sobre sillas y mesas, pero no su madre, que suspiro exasperada al golpearse contra algunos pesados volúmenes que le impedían el paso.  
  
-Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Este lugar es un completo desorden.-se quejo y se sentó ante la mesa de la cocina.  
  
-ya lo sé-se rió Shuichi-y ahora dime.¿ que es lo que pasa? No es normal que estes fuera de tu casa a esta hora del día-  
  
la señora Talbot jugueteo nerviosa con su bolso mientras su hijo colocaba las tazas de té sobre la mesa.  
  
-shu, el hecho es que-tomo una profunda inhalación y se enderezo en su asiento. - tu padre encontró por fin quien comprara el Hall. Y......y Claire se ha comprometido en matrimonio.  
  
-¡sugoi! Es una gran noticia, ¿no es cierto?- tomo un sorbo de té, miro a su madre y entonces noto en ella cierta desdicha.- ¿qué es lo que anda mal?¿esta poniendo papá dificultades para la venta?-  
  
-no, no es eso. De hecho se siente muy feliz-  
  
-¿se siente que?- shu-chan vio sorprendido a su madre, aun recordaba las batallas que su madre había tenido que reñir con su padre, Ralph Talbot, para considerar vender la enorme casa de diseño isabelina. Sin embargo, solo basto que un juez amenazara con ejecutar la hipoteca para que él accediera, aunque a regañadientes a ponerla en venta.  
  
-bien, si papá esta contento con la venta, aunque eso me parezca increíble, ¿entonces cual es el problema?¿no aprueba al prometido de Claire?-  
  
-oh, no es eso, lo aprueba. De hecho, supongo que podría decirse que fue idea suya.-  
  
-por dios, mama, entonces ¿!qué pasa¡?-  
  
la señora Talbot suspiro y se enfrento a su hijo.  
  
-veras, Claire estaba en New York con unos amigos y de súbito regreso a casa con 2 semanas de anticipación y acompañada de ..de siliciano. Como ya sabes, a tu padre no le gustan los extranjeros, pero Claire convenció a tu padre que le mostrara el Hall y le ofreció una magnifica oferta por la casa.  
  
-¡ es increíble!, mi padre siente un desagrado especial por los italianos. Creo que es porque su hermana mayor huyo con un pescador italiano, aunque nunca he sabido la verdad acerca de esa historia.-  
  
--------  
  
aclaración 3: la familia del padre de Shuichi provienen de Inglaterra y tienen una gran historia familiar ( eso explica el por que el Hall (la casa) tiene estilo isabelina), el padre de Shuichi nació en Japón( de hecho su madre era japonesa), ya que hacia 5 generaciones la familia Talbot se había trasladado allí por negocios, pero aun así siempre cuidaron las raíces familiares, la familia Talbot aun tenían bienes en Inglaterra así que continuaron viajando a su país natal, en un viaje de vacaciones sucedió aquel episodio con la tía de Shuichi, después de aquello vendieron todos los bienes de allí y jamás volvieron.  
  
------------------  
  
-yo tampoco, eso sucedió mucho antes de que conociera a tu padre. Pero este italiano le agrado. tiene un ......titulo de nobleza-enrojeció ante en relámpago de cinismo que apareció en los ojos de su hijo.- se llama Eiri di Tancredi, conde de Motreale (bueno...no quise cambiarle el nombre..)  
  
-ahora entiendo todo, papá siempre ha sido un esnobista.-dijo con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
-no seas tan duro con él-  
  
-y , ¿¡qué esperabas!?, él siempre ha hecho saber con toda claridad que yo soy una desilusión para sus esperanzas acerca del futuro de la familia. Ni siquiera cuando me recibí con todos lo honores quedo contento, y dijo que yo necesitaba sentar cabeza y casarme con alguna persona adinerada, de preferencia con titulo nobiliario, que nos "sacara a todos de esta inmunda pobreza"-dijo imitando la voz de su padre .-  
  
Shuichi sonrió con dureza.  
  
-todo lo que le interesa es nuestra maldita casa y, por supuesto, el honor de la familia. Buen, pero ya basta de esto, aun no me dices que es lo que salió mal.-  
  
-pues....-su madre titubeo-, como podrás imaginar, tu padre no quería acceder a la venta.....-.  
  
-¿lo corrió?-dijo alzando una ceja-¿ a pesar de la amenaza del banco sobre la casa?.--.  
  
A través de lo años, su padre había tenido que vender toda la tierra de lo que había sido una gran herencia, para poder financiar sus impracticas aventuras financieras para hacerse rico, y ahora vendería la casa, que era su única posesión.  
  
-no, pero...-la madre de Shuichi titubeo y se retorció las manos con nerviosismo sobre su regazo..- la verdad es que ...tu...tu padre le dijo que...que...si quería comprar la casa, tendría que...casarse con tu hermana Claire, porque la propiedad formaba parte de una especie de patrimonio familiar.--.  
  
-¡no puedo creerlo!-bufo indignado shu-chan- espero que Claire haya hecho valer sus derechos!!!-.  
  
-yo también creo que es una locura, pero cuando se lo dije a tu padre ya era demasiado tarde-.  
  
-¿qué quieres decir?-.  
  
-tu hermana parecía muy contenta de casarse con ese hombre, pero....-.  
  
-¿cuál es el problema?-.  
  
su madre arreglo un mechón de su cabello, nerviosa respondió.  
  
-que tu padre recibió ya la mitad del precio de compra de la casa y ...Claire...¡desapareció!-.  
  
-¿¡como que desapareció!?-.  
  
-después de comprometerse en forma oficial, de súbito anuncio que tenia que ir a New York. Al día siguiente tuve que entrar a su cuarto y encontré la nota que me dejo. Desde luego, no era para hacer un drama, tan solo decía que no me preocupara porque iba a estar fuera varios días.-.  
  
-tal ves debe estar en New York con Eiri-.  
  
-no, no es así. Aunque todos los tramites de la compra-venta se han efectuado a través de sus abogados, tu padre hablo con él para ponerse de acuerdo respecto a la hora de la comida que ofreceremos en su honor. No puedes imaginarte lo que sufrimos cuando pidió hablar con Claire, le dijimos que no estaba, pero eso no resuelve el problema. Eiri vendrá mañana y esperara ver su prometida. ¿ ¡que haremos si Claire no ha vuelto!?-.  
  
-supongo que podrán cancelar el trato.-dijo Shuichi con una exagerada tranquilidad.  
  
-pero..es que.... ¡no podemos!, tu padre ya pago ese dinero al banco. Si Eiri averigua que Claire no esta, podría.....-.  
  
-¿no hay ninguna forma de que papa recupere el dinero?-la interrumpió Shuichi-no, supongo que no. Además, me parece que papá ha tomado el dinero del italiano con engaños...esta ves se paso.-.  
  
-estoy muy preocupada-miro su taza de té ya frío con desdicha, pero de repente se volvió a ver a su hijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos-pero, anoche se me ocurrió una idea maravillosa para resolver nuestros problemas-sonrió.  
  
-¿qué idea?-de repente un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo..ese brillo en los ojos le helaba la sangre.  
  
-tu debes tomar el lugar de Claire ..por supuesto solo durante la cena-sonrió encantada ante su idea.  
  
-¿¿¡¡QUEEEE!!???-grito horrorizado a su madre.-creo que te has vuelto loca!!!!-  
  
pero aun así nada hizo cambiar de opinión a su testaruda madre(de quien crees que lo heredaste Shuichi...), pensó Shuichi con aspereza al escuchar el ruido de un motor y ver que frente a la casa se detenía un elegante auto deportivo negro.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Se asomo por la ventana de su habitación y pudo ver que el vehículo descendía un pequeño hombrecillo gordo.  
  
¡puaf! Era horrible, no le sorprendía que Claire hubiera huido. Tampoco a él le gustaría casarse con él.-pensó Shuichi.  
  
------  
  
aclaración 4: Shuichi y Claire no son gemelos ni nada por el estilo, pero si se parecen muuuucho la única diferencia era su forma de ser, el color de cabello de ambos, ah y por supuesto el problema de visión de shu-chan.. .. en el resto eran idénticos(claro omitiendo las claras partes que los diferencian..), tenían la misma complexión, el mismo color de ojos..por ello no era tan difícil hacer que Shuichi tomara su lugar.  
  
--------------------  
  
con un suspiro de resignación, se puso los lentes de contacto (recuerden que shu-chan es cieguito..-) y pensó en que tenia que bajar antes que su madre subiera por él. Debido a su falta de costumbre en usar los lentes, pronto le empezaron a llorar los ojos, pero no seria bueno que el prometido de su hermana la viera llorar.  
  
-¿qué te sucede, cariño?-pregunto su madre cuando entro sofocada a su habitación por haber tenido que subir deprisa por la escalera.-¡date prisa, él ha llegado! Tu padre lo esta atendiendo, pero ya ha preguntado por ti!-.  
  
-maldición- mascullo enfadado.-ojala entendieras lo ridículo que es esto!-.  
  
-prometiste que nos ayudarías-la señora Talbot miro con el ceño fruncido a su hijo.  
  
-si, ya se que cometí esa tontería.-suspiro con pesadez-seguiré adelante, pero no me vayas a culpar si esta maldita peluca se me cae o si ocurre alguna otra cosa que arruine tus planes...te juro que tengo ganas de ahorcar a Claire!!-dijo enfadado.  
  
-Eiri es un hombre muy agradable, pero si parece que algo esta saliendo mal, te prometo que tu padre o yo ayudaremos.-.  
  
salieron de la habitación y por fin se dirigieron hacia la planta baja.  
  
-buona sera, Claire.-.  
  
Shuichi dirigió una nerviosa mirada al hombre que la había saludado con un ligero acento, que se puso de pie cuando entro en la habitación.  
  
Shuichi esperaba encontrarse al hombre rechoncho que había visto en su cuarto, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con aquel rubio alto, bien parecido que caminaba con altivez hacia él, sus ojos dorados miraban en forma cínica su cuerpo; sintió un escalofrío cuando percibió aquello y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.  
  
-¡che carina...angelo mio! Te veo muy hermosa- dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi permanecía paralizado por el miedo, parpadeando ansioso al notar el inesperado tono irónico de esa voz.  
  
-..¿cómo estas Eiri?..espero que..hayas tenido un buen viaje desde...desde New York-dejo de hablar cuando él le tomo por las manos y se las llevo a los labios. Un momento después le apretó de súbito con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y entonces adquirió una siniestra quietud que acrecentó el tormento de Shuichi.   
  
"¡oh, dios!, algo anda mal!!"-pensó Shuichi lleno de pánico. Su mente se acelero aturdido pensando en las posibilidades. Usaba el perfume de Claire, así que no podía ser eso.¿habría algún anillo de compromiso?.  
  
¡por supuesto!, Shuichi se sintió enfermo y miro hacia su madre tratando con desesperación de hacerle una señal para indicarle que había surgido un problema, algo que no se les había ocurrido.  
  
La señora Talbot se encogió los hombros. Shuichi siempre supo que esto no saldría bien. No podía fingir que había perdido el anillo que le habían entregado hacia tan solo 2 semanas.  
  
Se ruborizo al mirar a ese hombre alto esperando a que se desatara la tormenta.  
  
Eiri sometió a Shuichi a una estrecha observación, pero su mirada solo mostraba diversión.  
  
-debes perdonarme, cara-dijo Eiri con suavidad-casi olvido entregarte tu anillo; ha sido una negligencia mía, pero le pondré remedio enseguida-  
  
shu-chan casi grito de gusto cuando lo vio sacar un pequeño estuche de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y observo asombrado cuando le tomo la mano izquierda deslizando en el dedo anular un enorme anillo de diamantes.  
  
-me extraña que te sorprenda, cara. Es el que tú escogiste, aunque ahora te queda un poco flojo. tu dedo parece haberse encogido a lo largo de estas dos semanas......-  
  
-es que...he perdido algo de peso últimamente. Yo...-  
  
-¡que anillo tan hermoso, cariño!-intervino su madre con una sonrisa y tomo a Eiri del brazo.-ven y siéntate junto a mi, muchacho querido. Hay muchas cosas de las que quiero platicar contigo. Claire y tú tendrán tiempo mas tarde para charlar de cuanto quieran, pero ahora dedícame unos momentos-.  
  
-si, d'accordo, signora-contesto él, pero le dirigió a Shuichi una mirada.  
  
"la caballería al rescate!!", pensó Shuichi en su madre mientras tomaba con manos temblorosas la taza de té que le ofrecía su padre, quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.  
  
Mientras su madre le entregaba a Eiri un plato lleno de bocadillos. Shuichi pudo estudiar al extranjero....su ahora supuesto prometido, el solo recordarlo lo irritaba, Eiri usaba un traje en color negro, con una blusa de seda rojo y su cabello, caía como hilos de oro sobre su cuello y frente..era muy guapo..no podía negarlo, pero sus ojos le daban escalofríos,, eran autoritarios y cuando lo tenia cerca sentía un extraño poder emanando de ese hombre...simplemente le hacia sentir demasiadas emociones juntas.  
  
Shuichi jugueteaba nervioso con un pedazo de pastel que no podía comer..no soportaba la mirada especulativa de Eiri sobre él. quería decirle a gritos a sus padres que ese hombre no era lo que ellos pensaban, sino alguien que disfrazaba su ferocidad con un traje elegante y una apariencia de respetabilidad, pero listo para atacar ante el menor desafío a su autoridad.  
  
Por fortuna, no paso mucho tiempo para que el padre de shu-chan invitase a Eiri a acompañarlo a conocer lo establos, los cuales estaban en mejores condiciones que la casa, pensó con amargura Shuichi.  
  
Porque a Ralph Talbot siempre le había interesado mas los caballos que la gente!!.  
  
Eiri acepto con una sonrisa y al poco tiempo él y su padre desaparecieron a través de los ventanales franceses, shu-chan se pudo de pie y huyo hacia su habitación.  
  
Una ves se encontró a salvo en su habitación y sentado frente al tocador, se quito la odiosa peluca y permitió que su cabello rosa le cayese en una larga y brillante cascada sobre los hombros.  
  
Media hora después su mente aun trataba de asimilar la magnitud del error de su padre. En sus esfuerzos por tratar de que un miembro de la familia Talbot , siguiese viviendo en Bellmont Hall (ven por eso lo nombraban como Hall..), no solamente era quizá culpable de fraude, sino que al mismo tiempo había agarrado al tigre por la cola y tal ves recibiría una gran mordida, y aunque se sintió mal por un momento deseo que así ocurriera.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(nota: se preguntaran por que shu tiene nombre japonés y su hermana no? Pues porque su madre es japonesa y ella le dio nombre a su hijo y su padre le dio nombre a su hija)  
  
después de divagar un largo rato, decidió tomar un baño que le hiciera descansar un poco, pero cuando se despojo de la ropa y se miro en el espejo se le ocurrió un aspecto terrible de este asunto..(jijijijij.. ).  
  
Shuichi no tenia idea acerca de la clase de "relaciones" existentes entre su hermana y su prometido!!!........  
  
Según las malas lenguas los italianos son de agua caliente, ¿no es cierto? Y siendo Claire tan bonita y VIVAZ..pues...no seria nada raro que ellos ya fueran...amantes!!.  
  
Shuichi se ruborizo violentamente al introducirse a la tina de baño. Él no tenia ningún tipo de experiencia en ese " campo",..........que pasaría si a Eiri se le ocurriera algún tipo de "acercamiento" durante la cena!!..o si lo besaba o si....Shuichi sacudió su cabeza rápidamente...no quería ni imaginárselo, esos pensamientos no hacían mas que ponerlo aun mas nervioso de lo que se encontraba, estaba seguro de que si ese rubio intentaba hacerle "algo" terminaría por descubrirlo cuado recibiera un golpe de su adorable "prometida"........(jejeje)  
  
Con esa idea en mente, comenzó a secarse mientras volvía al dormitorio, entonces dirigió una mirada nerviosa al vestido que su madre le había hecho comprar....se sonrojo por un momento al recordar cuando fueron a comprarlo....  
  
la vendedora veía a Shuichi raro durante toda su estancia en esa tienda.. como no iba a serlo si era un hombre y estaba probándose un vestido!!!, Shuichi había estado rojo todo ese día ante las miradas de las personas del lugar y por la tonta excusa de su madre que era para su hija, la cual tenia por casualidad el mismo talle que su hijo!!...claro muy razonable!!!, pensaba con ironía Shuichi, pero después de esa excusa tan original no habían parado las miradas y murmullos...entre los cuales dejaban en claro que para ser hombre se veía MUY bien con un vestido, recordaba como su madre reía encantada ante los comentarios de las señoras, que gustosas ayudaron en la elección del vestido..y claro un muy avergonzado y enojado Shuichi no pudo negarse a las "buenas " intenciones de TODAS las personas del lugar..  
  
Después de que salieron de allí su madre no dejaba de comentar feliz del "lindo" día que habían tenido, mientras que Shuichi no hacia mas que jurarse que JAMÁS volvería a dar un paso por ese lugar............  
  
Con un suspiro alejo esos pensamientos y se dirigió hacia el vestido, al ponerse el vestido de seda azul y mirarse al espejo se sorprendió ante la imagen de si mismo ..el vestido ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo formando una esbelta figura, el color del vestido realzaba el tono suave de su piel al acariciarle los hombros..y el talle del vestido llamaba la atención hacia su estrecha cintura; si Shuichi no estuviera seguro de que se estaba mirando un espejo habría jurado que había una hermosa chica frente a él, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo..ahora entendía la "emoción " de aquellas señoras mientras se lo probaba..no sabia porque pero se sintió como una nueva "cenicienta"...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
acababa de meter su largo cabello dentro de la peluca, cuando escuchó un discreto llamado a la puerta y su madre se introdujo en la habitación.  
  
-date prisa, cariño. Los invitados ya han empezado a llegar-.  
  
-como odio esta peluca!-gruño Shuichi-¿quieres revisar si no tengo algún cabello salido por la parte de atrás?-.  
  
su madre se acerco, e hizo un pequeño ajuste.  
  
-ahora esta mejor- dijo y dio un paso atrás para observar mejor a su hijo.-es increíble la forma en que te pareces a Claire, y debo decirte de nuevo lo contenta que me siento porque las cosas resultaron muy bien a la hora del té-.  
  
-si, pero..casi sufrí un ataque cardiaco cuando surgió lo del anillo. Es muy pesado y ostentoso....no me gusta usarlo. Además es de Claire, no mío-.  
  
-no debes preocuparte mas, cariño-le paso un brazo por los hombros-. Pon buena cara y bajemos. con tantos invitados a quienes atender, con toda seguridad no tendrás muchas oportunidades de estar junto a Eiri-.  
  
"eso espero", pensó Shuichi.- espera, tan solo me falta ponerme los lentes de contacto, ya sabes que sin ellos soy mas ciego que un topo, aunque prefiero los lentes convencionales- se quito sus propias gafas y extendió el brazo para buscar el pequeño estuche y , como no veía bien, lo tiro y los lentes cayeron al suelo.  
  
-¡maldición!, es lo único que me faltaba!-dijo mientras se agachaba.  
  
-espera, cariño, yo lo hago-la señora se agacho para ayudar y Shuichi se puso de pie, haciéndose aun lado para que su madre pudiera buscar en el piso.  
  
Entonces aprovecho el tiempo para hablar....  
  
-ya se que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de esto, pero...debes advertirle a papá que tenga cuidado con Eiri. El es...muy peligroso y yo tengo miedo de que....-de pronto, al moverse, sintió un crujido-¡no puede ser los lentes!!!!, ¿¡ahora que voy a hacer!?-dijo alterado.  
  
-mm..en fin, lo hecho, hecho esta, bajemos-dijo tranquila y sonriendo.  
  
-¡¡MAMA!!..SIN LENTES NO DISTINGO LO QUE ESTE A MAS DE MEDIO METRO DE DISTANCIA DE MI NARIZ. NO PODRÉ VER POR DONDE CAMINO.-dijo nervioso, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas-no podré evitar un encuentro con Eiri...¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ENCONTRARME CON ESE HOMBRE!!!!.-.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. BACI

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAP. 2  
  
BACI  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
cinco minutos después, Shuichi caminaba con piernas temblorosas al lado de su madre hacia la parte superior de las escaleras. La señora Talbot había señalado a su hijo que no había ninguna elección posible. Para animarlo le dijo que ella lo ayudaría.  
  
-no hay porque preocuparse, shu. Te prometo que no me separare de ti y que siempre te diré con quién vas a hablar. Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.-.  
  
-no hay otra forma, ¿verdad?-gruño Shuichi-pero...POR FAVOR!!, CONSÍGUEME ALGO QUE TOMAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE!!!, NECESITARE TODA LA AYUDA QUE PUEDA CONSEGUIR!-  
  
ahora, mientras bajaba con cuidado los escalones de roble, dio gracias por conocer tan bien la casa, al menos eso calmaba un poco su ansiedad.  
  
-en el vestíbulo no hay nadie, excepto tu padre, quien esta hablando con Eiri y ....¡no puede ser!-la señora dijo sorprendida.-tu tío abuelo Henry esta aquí!!!, ¿por qué lo habrá invitado tu padre?-.  
  
-esperemos que el viejo obispo no haga de las suyas como de costumbre-. Dijo Shuichi, exhalando un profundo suspiro y tratando de mantener la calma.  
  
-mi querida Claire, esta noche te ves muy bonita-. Dijo su padre en cuanto este estuvo en el salón apresurándose a tomarlos de la mano y darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Shuichi vio a su progenitor extrañado.."si no estuviera seguro de lo contrario, pensaría que él cree que en realidad soy Claire", de repente, se le ocurrió que, como el señor Ralph Talbot vivía siempre en una especie de limbo la mayor parte del tiempo (por no decir siempre..), tal ves estuviera convencido de quien se encontraba frente a él era Claire, su hija favorita; entonces observo a su tío y pensó "esta familia es de locos".  
  
-Eiri, ¿verdad que tu prometida se ve muy hermosa?-comento su padre a la nívea figura que se erguía tras él.  
  
Shuichi se maldijo interiormente al acercarse Eiri y tomarlo por las nerviosas manos para depositar un beso sobre ellas y aumentar su agonía.  
  
-ciertamente. Tu sei cosi bella, carissima.-.  
  
una ves mas Shuichi capto la sutil nota sarcástica en su profunda voz y levanto la cabeza de forma instintiva y en un gesto de desafió, tan solo para sentirse confundido por el brillo de esos relucientes ojo que recorrían con insolencia su temblorosa figura.........le dieron ganas de golpear ese rostro.  
  
-"tranquilízate..respira profundo", se dijo en forma desesperada." Este hombre es el prometido de Claire..y se supone que esa tonta esta enamorada de él, así que cálmate".  
  
-b-buenas noches, Eiri- pudo decir al fin al controlar sus instintos asesinos...(jijijijiji..-); lamento no llevar sus lentes, pues no tenia modo de darse cuenta de las reacciones de Eiri.  
  
-por supuesto recuerdas a Wilkins, ¿verdad?-murmuro él y señalo hacia el hombrecillo rechoncho a quien había confundido con Eiri en la tarde.  
  
-si, claro-aseguro. "¿quién diablos es Wilkins?", pensó. Eiri no dio ninguna explicación y Wilkins, según noto. No dijo nada cuando Eiri coloco su brazo con firmeza alrededor de la cintura de Shuichi, quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-vamos, mi querida Claire. recuerda que tenemos que ir a reunirnos con los invitados de tu padre.-  
  
-querido Eiri-murmuro la madre de Shuichi, quien a su ves salió de su embelesamiento- estoy segura que me disculparas si me llevo a Claire por un momento. Han venido familiares a quienes ella no ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y además sé que mi esposo desea presentarte con algunos de tus nuevos vecinos. Estas de acuerdo, ¿verdad?-.la señora Talbot tomo a Shuichi de un brazo.  
  
Shuichi pensó que el atlético cuerpo de Eiri se ponía rígido cuando su madre lo aparto de su cuerpo, pero esta sensación debió ser producto de su imaginación pues él río divertido.  
  
-por supuesto, signora. Mi prometida y yo tendremos después mucho tiempo para nosotros, ¿no es verdad, carissima?-ronroneo.  
  
-T-tienes razón, E-eiri..-tartamudeo Shuichi casi sin aliento al sentir los labios de Eiri posarse sobre su ruborizada mejilla. Esas palabras le habían parecido mas una amenaza que una promesa, pensó con pánico.  
  
-gracias por haberme rescatado-dijo a su madre en un susurro mientras caminaban con lentitud y recibían las felicitaciones de algunas personas-.Mamá, lo siento, pero necesito beber algo.--.  
  
Su madre hizo una seña a Tatsumi, quien estaba a cargo de las bebidas. Tatsumi había sido siempre un gran amigo de la familia y se había convertido en factótum(sujeto de plena confianza que desempeña los principales ministerios, labores ya sean en la casa o en los negocios). Él se aproximo y dijo a Shuichi:  
  
-no te preocupes, chibi. Yo hablare con esa hermana tuya y la haré entrar en razón. Señora-añadió, dirigiéndose a la madre de Shuichi-, ya tengo al obispo muy entretenido con una botella de oporto, así que no les causara ningún problema.-  
  
-muy bien pensado Tatsumi-kun- la señora Talbot sonrió agradecida antes de volverse hacia su hijo.- vamos, cariño, todavía nos falta saludar a mucha gente-.  
  
Shuichi se estremeció.  
  
-con tal que nos alejemos de Eiri...no lo soporto..me hace sentir tan..tan peculiar. Por cierto, ¿quién es ese Wilkins?-.  
  
-no lo sé. Eiri se refiere a él como si fuese su ayuda de cámara, pero ha estado ayudando a Tatsumi con las bebidas. Eiri ha sido muy amable en traerlo-.  
  
-¿ tu crees?-dijo Shuichi mientras entraban a la sala de espera.  
  
-ssshhh-advirtió su madre-. Aquí esta tu tía Naomi y su terrible esposo. ¿cómo estas, querida?-exclamo, abrazando a su hermana.- ya sé que hace mucho tiempo que no ves a Claire.  
  
-es verdad, pero pronto lo repararemos- rió la tía de Shuichi.-Claire, tu padre nos acaba de pedir que nuestros 4 adorables nietos hagan las veces de pajecitos en tu boda, lo cual ha sido un gran detalle de su parte. Por supuesto que de inmediato accedimos a la petición-.  
  
"genial..los 4 jinetes del Apocalipsis", pensó Shuichi, a él no le gustaría por ningún motivo que esos 4 diablillos estuvieran en su propia boda, pero como era la del Claire pues.."se lo tiene bien merecido"-pensó.  
  
-madre, creo que la peluca debe estar demasiado apretada-dijo Shuichi poco después-. Oigo una especie de zumbido en los oídos. Es mas, creo que empiezo a oír música-.  
  
-oh, se me había olvidado por completo decirte que tu padre contrató una orquesta que tocara durante la cena-.  
  
-¡esta loco! nosotros no podemos darnos ese lujo!!-.  
  
su madre la miro extrañada.  
  
--cierto, me olvidaba que ahora si podemos. No puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de que ya no estamos en bancarrota-.dijo Shuichi. Entonces vio su reloj, apenas había pasado una hora desde que bajo desde su habitación, suspiro resignado; al menos no se había topado de nuevo con eiri y quizá pronto podría desarrollar un " dolor de cabeza" que le permitiese salir de esta pesadilla.  
  
-ah, signora.....-  
  
Shuichi se volvió al escuchar tras él la odiosa voz del prometido de su hermana. Trato de enfocarlo, mientras él susurraba algo a los oídos de su madre pero no lo logro.  
  
-¡oh, dios, es algo terrible!-susurro su madre con preocupación.- regreso en un momento, querida-. Y antes de que Shuichi pudiera decir algo, se alejo de prisa.  
  
-¿qué paso?-dijo Shuichi con nerviosismo al ponerle eiri una firma mano sobre el brazo y conducirlo con lentitud a las puertaventanas que se abrían hacia la terraza y el jardín.  
  
-lo siento-murmuro él, tratando de disimular su regocijo-parece que el anciano obispo ha bebido demasiado.-  
  
-si me lo permites..-dijo Shuichi con tanta firmeza como pudo-.iré ayudar a mi madre...-pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no seria capaz de atravesar el salón sin tropezar con alguien.  
  
-no hay necesidad. Estoy seguro de que la situación ya esta controlada.  
  
El le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos y lo condujo hacia la terraza.  
  
-además-dijo eiri- ya nos merecemos unos momentos a sola, ¿no lo crees?-  
  
-si...supongo que si..-dijo Shuichi con resignación al tiempo en que ambos tomaban asiento sobre un banco en un rincón de la balaustrada.  
  
-no pareces muy entusiasmada, cara-sus ojos brillaron con diversión.  
  
-si...lo estoy po..por supuesto que si-.shu-chan sonrió, tratando de disimular el pánico que ese terrible hombre le causaba.  
  
-va bene. Ahora hablemos con calma, ¿te parece?-  
  
Shuichi sintió el aroma que se mezclaba con su propio perfume, así como ese poder de atracción que emanaba ese hombre.  
  
.querida Claire, he estado hablando con tu padre acerca de nuestra próxima boda...-hizo una pausa y lo miro.  
  
-¿si?-murmuro Shuichi en forma distraída al hacerlo acercarse a su nívea figura.  
  
-así es; parece que se encuentra ansioso de que te cases y por lo tanto me ha pedido que...anticipemos las fecha. En vista de que tus padre desearan comenzar a empacar sus pertenencias, y de que yo quiero que mis trabajadores y decoradores empiecen a trabajar con la mayor rapidez posible, creo que quizá sea buena idea, ¿no lo crees?-.  
  
-¡NO!....quiero decir..sí..eto..p-por supuesto que sí. estoy segura de que es buena idea..-respondió Shuichi y el corazón empezó a latirle alocado.  
  
-por supuesto que tenemos que arregla algunas cosas-sonrió irónicamente- la familia de tu madre es muy grande, ¿no es cierto?.-  
  
-si, en ---ocasiones..hasta hemos dicho en broma que parece que fueran las 12 tribus de Israel-dijo Shuichi, tratando de controlar sus temblorosas manos-por parte de mi padre sucede lo opuesto. Ninguno de sus parientes vive, así que solo nos tiene a mi y...-se repuso de pronto- y a Shuichi, mi único hermano-finalizo.  
  
"¡madre, ven pronto a rescatarme!",rogaba."¡¡¡se que voy a equivocarme en cualquier momento!!!".  
  
-ah, si, tu hermano. Por cierto me parece muy extraño que no se encuentre presente esta noche-dijo eiri y le paso uno de sus dedos por la pálida mejilla.  
  
-es que no...no pudo llegar a tiempo, porque anda de viaje por el continente- improviso Shuichi, la mano de eiri descendió hasta el suave hueco de la base del cuello de Shuichi.  
  
-ya veo-dijo eiri-¿ que país es el que visita?-  
  
-mmm...ninguno en especial. Anda de..un lado a otro-dijo shu con desesperación, tratando de hacer caso omiso a las caricias del rubio, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con nerviosismo y de pronto la respiración comenzó a dificultársele.  
  
-olvidemos a tu familia, cara- le coloco una mano bajo la barbilla y lo forzó a levantar el rostro hacia él.-la luna es hermosa esta noche, pero tú no estas siendo buena conmigo, angelo mio.-  
  
-¿no?-dijo Shuichi hipnotizado por esos relucientes ojos dorado que lo miraban intensamente.-  
  
-¡pobre de mi!-suspiro eiri dramáticamente.-¿dónde están tus apasionados besos y tus tiernos abrazos?-.  
  
-....¿mis..mis..que?-tartamudeo Shuichi, mientras eiri le rodeaba el cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, acercándolo mas hacia él.  
  
-debemos arreglarlo de inmediato-.susurro y acerco su rostro al de Shuichi.  
  
-no..por favor..yo...hmfp-.  
  
no pudo decir mas porque eiri acallo sus protestas con sus labios mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente impidiéndole moverse como bandas de acero, el beso se profundizo y empezó una lenta exploración en la suavidad de la boca de Shuichi.  
  
Shu se sintió mareado ante las nuevas sensaciones que estaba despertando en él. Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió atrapado dentro de una fuerza que no reconoció y que no pudo controlar. Sus dedos subieron hasta el suave y liso cabello dorado y sus labios bajaron lentamente hasta la base del cuello de eiri. Al poco tiempo sus labios bajaron con lentitud hasta la base del cuello de eiri.  
  
Se sintió abrumado por el deseo.(uuuuhhhhh...). Sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía como si fuera atacado por una fiebre desconocida. El beso le había despertado nuevas sensaciones que le hicieron sentir desvalido y con anhelos mayores.  
  
Eiri lo vio de forma enigmática.   
  
Shuichi enrojeció al darse cuenta de cómo su cuerpo lo había traicionado no solo a él, sino también a su hermana.¿ como podría enfrentarse a Claire después de lo que había sucedido?..además...¡¡¡LO HABIA BESADO UN HOMBRE!!!..y para colmo el primero.  
  
Eiri observaba con mirada indescifrable sus diferente cambios de expresión. Lo tomo de la mano y deposito en sus dedos un delicado beso.  
  
-cara, creo que ya es hora de la cena.¿ quieres que regresemos a la casa?-.  
  
-si, si por favor...- dijo algo aturdido pero agradecido de que los brazos de eiri lo sostuvieran, pues sus piernas temblaban de modo incontrolable.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿ te sientes bien, querida?- le pregunto su madre al mirar el rostro enrojecido de su hijo al entrar a la sala de estar.  
  
-si, estoy bien-murmuro shu, no sintiéndose capaz de mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-signora, ¿ me permitiría unas palabras con Wilkins?.  
  
-por supuesto, eiri, creo que se encuentra en la biblioteca- lo observo alejarse y luego se volvió hacia shu.  
  
-siento mucho haberte dejado, cariño, pero todo se debió a un tonto error. No me imagino como el querido eiri se confundió de esa forma. El pobre tío Henry estaba muy tranquilo.-  
  
"eso es lo que crees", pensó Shuichi, de repente se había enrojecido de furia. "todo había sido planeado por tu querido eiri....maldito...lo odio!!".  
  
A la hora de la cena, Shuichi casi ni se fijo en lo que comió. Se sirvió de los diferentes platillos que componían el buffet y luego fue a sentarse en compañía de unas primas.  
  
Por fortuna, Claire no se distinguía por su brillante conversación, así que él no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo extraordinario.  
  
Cuando al cabo de una hora escucho de pronto, la odiada voz de eiri invitándolo a bailar, trato de negarse, pero sus compañeras lo hicieron ponerse de pie y entre risas lo animaron a bailar. Por fortuna había bailado varia veces con su hermana y algunas veces habían intercambiado papeles, así que sabia como debía ..bailar; pero eso no significaba que le gustara bailar con ese hombre, mas se sintió extrañamente agradecido de estar entre sus brazos....  
  
-yo...en realidad...no me gusta bailar-trato de protestar.  
  
-no digas eso, cara. ¿acaso has olvidado las noches que hemos pasado bailando en New York?-se rió en forma irónica.  
  
-por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, pero me...siento...muy cansada...-la voz le falló cuando se dio cuenta de que él le hacia introducirse en una habitación vacía.  
  
-no, no puedo...-dijo Shuichi afligido.  
  
-oh, si, carissima. Si puedes.-murmuro eiri, tomándolo en brazos y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.  
  
Shuichi trato con desesperación de ignorar las sensaciones que le producían la cercanía de ese cuerpo y trato de no responder al toque de esos labios que le recorrían la frente y las sienes, pero le fue imposible evitar el leve jadeo que salió de sus labios cuando eiri exploro con su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de mover la boca con lentitud hacia sus temblorosos labios.  
  
-no, eiri...por favor. Esta ..mal..yo.-.  
  
-¿ por que lo dices, cara?, pronto nos casaremos, ¿'recuerdas?-susurro mientras le cubría el rostro con breves besos.  
  
Shuichi deseaba gritar que eso no era cierto, que NUNCA se casarían, pero no tuvo tiempo de manifestar algún pensamiento coherente. Al profundizar eiri el beso, shu sintió que su tembloroso cuerpo era recorrido por una ardiente flama en respuesta. Sin poderlo evitar y sin darse cuenta de su inocente invitación, shu movió su cuerpo en forma erótica, provocando un suave jadeo por parte de eiri, que empezó una experta exploración sobre la suave piel de Shuichi. Este por su parte se sintió enrojecer. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado, aunque era absurdo tratar de decirle a eiri, de explicarle, que esta era la primera ves que él le había permitido a alguien tocarlo de aquella forma y mucho menos que le besaran así. ¿ que le estaba pasando? ¿por qué se comportaba así con el prometido de su hermana?¿qué reacción desconocida le hacia responderle?.  
  
Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y sus labios temblaron por el remordimiento que sintió al reconocer el hecho de que no solo se había comportado mal , sino que ni siquiera le gustaba eiri, de hecho no le gustaban los hombres!!..y aun si fuera lo contrario...no importaba ya que a este le temía, es mas lo odiaba......  
  
Apretó con fuerza los ojos para contener las lagrimas, eiri entrecerró los ojos al notar su obvia preocupación y se aclaro la garganta.  
  
-creo que es mejor que ambos tomemos una copa,¿no crees?-.  
  
shu asintió con tristeza y permitió que eiri lo condujera hasta el lugar donde Tatsumi estaba sirviendo las bebidas.  
  
-¿quieres champaña, eiri?-pregunto la madre de Shuichi.  
  
-gracias-replico él, entregando una copa a shu y tomando otra él-. Brindo por usted, mi querida futura suegra. Ha sido una tarde encantadora y lamento que tenga que llegar a su fin-.  
  
-tienes razón-asintió la señora Talbot sonriendo y correspondiendo el brindis.-es una pena que no hayamos hecho planes para que pasaras el resto del fin de semana con nosotros. Sin embargo, debes venir unos días a visitarnos antes que tengamos que dejar el Hall...-.  
  
-ah, mi querida signora. ahora es el mejor momento. tengo sumo placer en aceptar una amble invitación y quedarme con ustedes a pasar la noche-.  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUEE!!!!???-grito la madre de shu, perdiendo el control por un momento al mirar abrumada a su futuro yerno.- quiero decir que no traes ningún equipaje y...-.  
  
-les ruego que me disculpen-confeso él con una sonrisa-. Pero yo tenia la esperanza de que me invitaran a pasar la noche, así que mande a Wilkins en el auto a traerme ropa y no debe tardar. Ha sido usted muy amble en invitarme-( es increíble..)añadió y se llevo una de las manos de la señora Talbot a los labios.  
  
Solo Shuichi, a pesar de la falta de sus gafas, pudo darse cuenta de la expresión que se ocultaba tras sus aparentes gestos de cortesía. Su tono revelaba oscuras intenciones..(si muy OSCURAS!!!...wajajajajajaja).  
  
Madre e hijo se volvieron a verse desconsolados.  
  
"no sé como saldremos de esto" pensó Shuichi.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N.A: HOLA!!!..¿qué les pareció??...esperen muchas sorpresas ..jejejejej...habrán mas "encuentros" y surgirán mas problemas para mi querido shu-chan!!..pobre lo que sufrirá...wuajajajaja...sobre todo cuando se efectúe el ensayo de la supuesta boda...jjijijijiji..  
  
DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O TOMATAZOS...YA SABEN...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...O ESCRIBANME A MI E-MAIL......  
  
HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!..............  
  
- 


	3. TE ASEGURO QUE PRONTO NOS CASAREMOS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N.A: hola!!..ARIGATO!!! por sus reviews los aprecio muchooo, jeje también a aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews en la sección en ingles..jejeje..es que ese día estaba muy apurada y pues..jejjeje...no me fije...-...bueno, aquí otros 2 Cáp. de "vendetta", un poco mas sobre la historia Talbot y un ensayo de boda bastante...peculiar...WAJAJAJAJA.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAP. 3  
  
TE ASEGURO QUE PRONTO NOS CASAREMOS.........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DESPUÉS de pasar una MUY mala noche, Shuichi despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose angustiado y deprimido. Extendió el brazo hacia su mesita de noche y suspiro aliviado cuando toco sus gafas de aro grueso.  
  
Se las coloco, se recostó sobre las almohadas y, al quedarse pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. ¿¡ COMO PUDO HACER ESO!?¿POR QUÉ NO HIZO ALGO POR DETENER LAS EXPERTAS CARICIAS DE ESE HOMBRE?..pero si lo hubiera rechazado de algún modo, entonces Eiri hubiese sospechado algo. Era obvio que Eiri y Claire sostenían unas relaciones muy...apasionadas. no le sorprendió demasiado....  
  
Shuichi nunca había....  
  
Sin embargo, ahora tenia que olvidar eso y empezar a preocuparse de la manera en que su madre y él tendrían que evitar la continua presencia de Eiri. Para lograrlo, lo primero que tendría que hacer seria tomar una taza de café, para que lo ayudara a despertar por completo.  
  
Sintiéndose seguro debido a que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, se puso una bata, y sin colocarse la peluca, salió de su habitación y bajo por la escalera trasera hacia la cocina.  
  
Para calentarse las manos, las aproximo al calor de la antigua estufa Aga mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua de la tetera; después se entretuvo mirando la larga ventana de la cocina. El sol esa mañana brillaba en un cielo azul claro, prometiendo un perfecto día de verano.  
  
¿cómo podría él evitar a Eiri? Se pregunto. El único recurso era "contraer" una súbita y misteriosa enfermedad infecciosa...( si encuentras la formula no olvides dármela shu!!!..-)  
  
-oe!...hoy te ves muy animado, chibi- la voz de Tatsumi interrumpió su sueño, al entrar en la cocina con una carga de carbón para la Aga.- No deberías andar por aquí abajo sin esa peluca. Corres el riesgo de que el novio de Claire te descubra.-  
  
-ya lo sé- suspiro shu, mientras Tatsumi vaciaba el carbón, entonces una nube de polvo se levanto y se asentó sobre las sartenes colgadas en las paredes.- es el colmo con esta cosa- añadió shu y estornudo a causa del humo.  
  
-pues ya la cambiara el extranjero ese-dijo Tatsumi encogiendo los hombros- a propósito, ¿cómo piensas deshacerte de él? Tanto tu mamá como yo estamos preocupados.-  
  
-todos lo estamos-gruño Shuichi.  
  
-estuve hablando con el tal Wilkins y, después de darle unos cuantos tragos, me entere de que ni él mismo sabe cuanto tiempo piensa quedarse su amo. Por cierto que le sorprendió mucho tener que regresar por la ropa. También me dijo que el conde, como él le dice es...eto...no me atrevería a decirle a Claire...es muy mujeriego.-  
  
"no me sorprende", pensó,-gracias por tus informes, Tatsumi, pero ahora debo regresar a mi habitación antes de que alguien me vea.-.  
  
de nuevo en su habitación, Shuichi se sentó junto a la ventana y frunció en ceño mientras reflexionaba.  
  
¿¡que clase de hombre era ese que venia almorzar y apenas transcurrida una hora decidía a comprar la casa!?¿y por que Belmont Hall, habiendo tantos lugares?.  
  
La mansión, que había sido construida por uno de sus ancestros y edificada en ladrillo rojo, era de estilo isabelino y conservaba su apariencia original. La fachada tenia dos gabletes exteriores y uno central mas pequeño formando la letra "E". Quizá para un historiador constituyese una reliquia invaluable, pero para cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común, era claro que la casa era muy...incomoda.   
  
En los mejores días de verano, el efecto del brillo del sol sobre los ladrillos era de una belleza incomparable. Sin embargo, tales días ideales eran pocos; pero eso no desmeritaba las fallas de aquélla casa, El aire frío se colaba por las junturas de las ventanas, la electricidad había sido introducida hace décadas las cuales a su parecer habían sido mas bien siglos, y el único sistema de calefacción que existía eran las enormes chimeneas.  
  
Uno de los primeros recuerdos de Shuichi que tenia de su niñez, era el encontrarse muy abrigado en los días de invierno, calentándose con el calor de la lumbre de los enormes leños que ardían en la chimenea. Claire y él habían inventado una broma. Uno de ellos preguntaba: ¿cómo se viste uno durante una mañana de invierno? Y el otro decía enseguida: ¡muy rápidamente!..(personalmente no me parece gracioso....jejeje).   
  
Así que, ¿cuál seria el motivo por el que un conde siliciano quisiera comprar una casa tan grande e incomoda?.  
  
No era para retirarse, pues no se veía muy viejo...la verdad es que no debía tener mas que unos cuanto años que él, eso o..tenia una MUY buena cirugía encima....no obstante, se había comprometido con Claire, así que debía tener intenciones de instalarse en belmont hall. Aunque, según pensaba Shuichi, Tokio parecería ser un ambiente mas adecuado para él.  
  
Aun se quebraba la cabeza en busca de una respuesta, cuando su madre entro a la habitación y le hizo suspender su análisis...  
  
-shu, esto es terrible!-se dejo caer sobre un sillón- toda la noche he pensado sobre ello y no se me ocurre ninguna manera para deshacernos de Eiri..¿¡crees que debamos matarlo!?-dijo su madre.   
  
-jajajaja...no lo creo..jajajaja-dijo riendo ante las ocurrencias de su madre.  
  
-anoche le insinué que tu apariencia no era muy buena y, ¿¡¡sabes lo que me dijo ese hombre!!? Que él te veía muy bien, que estabas extenuado y que después de una noche de descanso te verías mucho mejor. Y, que si para mañana por la mañana no te sentías bien, él mismo subiría a ver a su "amada prometida"!!. Después de eso- suspiro- creo que es mejor que renunciemos a seguir buscando pretextos. Debí haberte hecho caso, tú tenias toda la razón, ese hombre es odioso y muy mal educado, no debió haber aceptado una invitación que se suponía era para el FUTURO!.-.  
  
-no es que sea mal educado-dijo Shuichi con lentitud.-por lo menos no del modo en que tú crees. El tenia toda la intención de quedarse a pasar la noche y tan solo aprovecho la oportunidad que le diste con tu comentario. Si no hubieras dicho eso, entonces él habría salido con que se le había descompuesto el auto o alguna otra disculpa igualmente falsa. Su propósito era permanecer aquí y lo hubiera conseguido de una u otra forma.-.  
  
-¿estas seguro?-.  
  
-por supuesto, madre. ¿cuánto tiempo se quedara? Yo no podré bajar sin lentes de contacto.-.  
  
-quien sabe-dijo su madre con pesimismo- respecto a los lentes, acabo de recordar que durante la tu ultima visita a casa olvidaste aquí tus lentes oscuros, los cuales tienen graduación y te pueden servir hoy que es uno de esos "raros" días en que brilla el sol se manera esplendorosa-.  
  
-¿también brilla el sol dentro de la casa?-. pregunto shu con ironía.  
  
-pues yo he planeado decir que sufres de una fuerte resaca debido a la champaña. Además, que anoche no dormiste bien y por lo mismo estas indispuesto.-  
  
-lo cual es lo único verdadero del asunto-.dijo Shuichi.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shuichi logro quedarse en su habitación hasta el medio día, y la única interrupción a esa pacifica mañana fue cuando un helicóptero aterrizo sobre el prado.  
  
-¡madre! ¿qué pasa?-.  
  
-no lo sé, este lugar se ha convertido en una casa de locos- dijo la señora Talbot, deposito sobre la mesita de noche la taza de té que le traía a Shuichi y tomo asiento sobre una silla. - en serio, cariño; imagínate que el tal Wilkins se ha apoderado por completo de la cocina, esta preparando el desayuno para todos nosotros!-.  
  
-¿esta molesto Tatsumi?-.  
  
-oh, no; ellos se han convertido en muy buenos amigos.-dijo sonriendo.  
  
Shuichi se volvió hacia la ventana.  
  
-¿qué hace ese helicóptero allá fuera?-.  
  
-pertenece a Eiri, en él vino su "ayudante", como él lo llama. Ahora están trabajando en la biblioteca, no pude negarme. Parece que el helicóptero, el ayudante y Wilkins regresaran a Tokio a la hora del almuerzo.-  
  
-¿también se ira Eiri?-pregunto Shuichi con un dejo de esperanza.  
  
-no tendremos tanta suerte- gruño su madre- creo que se ira por la noche y tendremos que soportarlo todo el día. ¡maldito sea ese hombre!-.  
  
Shuichi se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió con lentitud hacia una silla.  
  
-mamá, ¿qué es lo que sabes en realidad de este Eiri? -.  
  
-pues que es...muy rico-.  
  
-y eso es todo...¿verdad?-.  
  
-supongo que es un hombre de negocios-.  
  
-¡supones!, pero no sabes. Ni siquiera conoces su verdadero lugar de procedencia, ni de que clase de familia proviene. Por Wilkins sé que es un mujeriego, y eso porque éste se lo confió a Tatsumi. ¿ha estado casado con anterioridad?-.  
  
-no lo sé, cariño...no lo sé..-dijo preocupada su madre.-  
  
-pues será mejor que lo averigües lo mas rápido posible. No puedes permitir que la pobre de Claire se vea forzada a un matrimonio con un hombre del cual no sabemos nada. Hasta podría ser un criminal, un estafador o cualquier clase de delincuente..no podemos estar seguros de sus actividades.-  
  
-¡Shuichi!-la señora Talbot vio espantada a su hijo- ¡no puedes pensar así!-.  
  
-uf!-suspiro- pero es obvio que es muy rico y que es un misterio su interés por esta vieja casa en la que tendrá que gastar una fortuna para restaurarla-.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a pesar de lo que habían hablado Shuichi y su madre, a la hora del almuerzo tanto la señora como su esposo cayeron de nuevo victimas de la simpatía de Eiri( que sentido de convencimiento!!..XP), por lo que Shuichi lo vio furioso tras la seguridad de sus gafas oscuras...  
  
Eiri vestía unos pantalones sueltos color beige y una camisa de seda con los primeros botones sin abrochar y que se ajustaba perfectamente sobre su torso.  
  
Shuichi sintió que sus rodillas empezaban a golpear una con la otra al inclinarse Eiri hacia él para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.  
  
-ah, cara. Tu madre me ha dicho que... no te sientes bien.-  
  
-es la v-verdad-dijo shu con tanta firmeza como pudo y odiándolo por el tono de irónica diversión en su voz.  
  
-según parece, la única copa de campaña que te vi tomando debe haber tenido un efecto demoledor!-.  
  
"MALDITO...DEBE TENER OJOS EN LA ESPALDA!!!!!", pensó Shuichi enojado, pero recupero la compostura para responder:  
  
-ya sabes como son estas cosas-dijo shu con un frío encogimiento de hombros y tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos.  
  
-oh, si, cara exactamente lo que sucede-.  
  
Shuichi lo miro con recelo, sin estar seguro a lo que se refería.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su madre y el ruido producido por el helicóptero al despegar.  
  
-ah, signora. Usted ha sido muy gentil al permitirme tratar un negocio urgente. Le agradezco mucho su comprensión-dijo con un exagerado tono de gratitud.  
  
¡ Era el colmo! Sus padres parecían embobados por completo ante la labia y los suaves modales de aquel sujeto. ¡PERO ESO JAMAS LE SUCEDERIA A EL!.  
  
-y yo te agradezco a tí tu amabilidad al permitir que tu señor Wilkins preparara el almuerzo- expreso la señora Talbot con una sonrisa que a Shuichi le pareció tonta e impresionada.  
  
-ha sido un placer, signora.-  
  
el padre de Shuichi le ofreció un brandy, pero Eiri declino con una sonrisa.  
  
-me pregunto si.....por la tarde.... podría.....volver a ver la casa-dijo Eiri con timidez..(Oo no lo creo...)  
  
Shuichi se sobresalto, y puso alerta sus instintos de inmediato...ese titubeo no era propio de ese sujeto....  
  
-por supuesto, mi querido muchacho-respondió el padre de shu-. A Claire le encantara acompañarte, ¿no es verdad, hija?-.  
  
"no me puede estar pasando esto" pensó shu y se sintió desalentado por el rumbo que tomaba la situación. No era posible que su padre fuese tan...ESTUPIDO!. su madre también asentía feliz...¿¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASABA!!??.  
  
-yo creo que...-  
  
no digas tonterías- contraataco su padre-. Por cierto..también podrían aprovechar para visitar los jardines. El aire fresco le hará bien a ambos.-  
  
-va bene-.la voz de Eiri fue estudiadamente cortes al levantarse de la silla, aunque Shuichi se dio cuenta del ligero tinte de burla que apareció en sus dorados y relucientes ojos al mirarlo a través de la mesa- ¿vamos, cara?-ronroneo Eiri y le extendió la mano.  
  
Si Shuichi no se hubiera sentido asustado, se hubiese reído de la mirada de angustia de su madre al fijarse, demasiado tarde, en la forma tan astuta en que habían sido manipulados su esposo y ella.  
  
-¿q-que es lo que quieres ver primero?- pregunto en forma nerviosa shu cuando salieron ambos del comedor.  
  
Eiri pareció reflexionar un momento.  
  
-prefiero que seas tú quien me guíe, querida- respondió con suavidad y tomo a Shuichi de la mano, lo que le hizo estremecer temeroso.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tu explicaciones han sido... muy...buenas-dijo Eiri con una risa ronca y seca al terminar su visita a la galería de los músicos, la cual miraba hacia el vestíbulo.  
  
-gracias, Eiri- respondió shu en forma recatada y sonriendo con malicia. Si él se había aburrido no era su culpa- Pensó shu con satisfacción.  
  
Nada había de la historia, arquitectura, pinturas o muebles de la casa que no se hubiera ocupado de detallarle....(jejejeje..)   
  
-creo que has omitido solo un detalle-murmuro Eiri a Shuichi cuando este se dirigía a bajar la escalera.  
  
-no se me ocurre qué.....oh!- se volvió hacia el enorme retrato que le llamaba la atención a Eiri.  
  
-supongo que son tu hermano y tú-lo miro con irónica diversión- me sorprende que no me lo hayas enseñado tú misma.-  
  
-si-contesto shu, agradecido por el hecho de que las gafas para el sol ocultaron su angustia.- por supuesto que entonces éramos mucho mas jóvenes.-dijo shu observando el cuadro, Claire y él habían sido pintados abrazados por la cintura y las cabezas muy juntas, con la casa y los jardines a sus espaldas. El parecido de Claire con el original no era muy bueno, pero el joven pintor había captado muy bien la expresión divertida de Shuichi, habiendo puesto mucho cuidado, según lo recordaba él, en la representa con de su inusual y largo cabello rosa que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros.  
  
-tu hermano es muy ...bello-dijo y se volvió a mirarlo.  
  
-él mismo esta convencido de ello-comento Shuichi con ligereza(que modestia..)-¿bajamos?-.  
  
-por supuesto-sonrió Eiri y le tomo la mano-.dime, ¿también en carácter son ustedes parecidos?-.  
  
-¡cielos, no!...mi hermano Shuichi es... estoy segura de que no le importara que te lo diga, pero es muy aburrido. Vive enterrado entre libros en Tokio y todo lo que hace es leer y leer...a ti no te gustaría-termino shu en la forma mas desafiante que pudo.  
  
-te equivocas, cara mía, yo debo amar a toda tu familia. Espero con ansias el día en que tu hermano regrese de..su viaje. Quizá suceda esto el día de nuestra boda.-  
  
-no lo creo-dijo Shuichi mientras lo conducía al jardín- mi hermano es un reclusa y nunca va a ningún lado. Esta demasiado ocupado tratando de escribir su tesis como para que se moleste en algo como una boda.-.  
  
"por favor que cambie de tema"- deseo Shuichi  
  
-querida, no eres justa con tu hermano. Hace tan solo 2 semanas me decías que es tan inteligente que ganó una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Tokio y que obtuvo el primer lugar en su clase.- le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos-¿ Sobre qué tema escribió su tesis tu aburrido hermano?-pregunto Eiri con una risa suave, tomándole la mano libre y llevándosela a los labios, besando uno a uno los dedos.  
  
Una vez mas, igual que le había sucedido la noche anterior, Shuichi se sintió de pronto confuso y sin aliento ante la proximidad de el rubio. Su corazón empezó a latir en forma desaforada.  
  
-sobre los normandos- dijo shu hipnotizado por el brillo de esos ojos dorados.-La expansión del imperio normando en el sur de Europa. Si, creo que...sobre ese es lo que esta escribiendo-. Añadió de prisa.  
  
-es un tema muy interesante-dijo Eiri y le soltó una mano, pero manteniendo aun su abrazo.-tu padre me contó que la familia Talbot había tenido un castillo normando, que ahora esta en ruinas, ¿verdad?-pregunto Eiri.  
  
-así es; fue construido por Richard Talbot, quien provenía de D'arcy, en Francia, llego a Inglaterra acompañando a Guillermo el Conquistador, lo cual estoy segura ya te dijo mi padre.-añadió shu en forma cínica.  
  
-por cierto que él parece muy orgulloso de su linaje-dijo Eiri-. Me ha dicho que es muy raro que a la fecha haya aun descendientes en línea directa, de padre a hijo, desde aquella época.-  
  
-si-dijo Shuichi con amargura-a papá le apasiona ese tema. Yo...es decir Shuichi, estudia historia, pero también opina que nuestro padre esta obsesionado.-.  
  
-me gustaría ver ese castillo normando-dijo Eiri mientras se acercaban a una especie de caseta que se encontraba alejado de la casa.-como sabes, yo vengo de Sicilia, y mis antepasados también eran normandos.-  
  
-algo así me imagine, el apellido Tancredi es muy interesante hubo un rey normando llamado Tancredo. Yo....-corrigió rápidamente shu-. Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermano. Me refiero a que es un nombre extraño...-se maldijo en su interior al no ocurrírsele nada para cubrir su error.  
  
-puede haber confusión en los nombres-dijo Eiri con clama aparentemente sin notar la confusión de shu.-. mi hogar en sicilia es un castillo normando, así que ya comprenderás el porque estoy tan interesado en uno ingles.-sonrió-. Por supuesto que no vivo allá. Ya tengo varios años residiendo en Tokio y a sicilia regreso solo a pasar las vacaciones. Ahora, mi hogar....¿o debería decir nuestro?... estará en este país.-  
  
-s-si-susurro Shuichi al entrar a la caseta-este lugar no es muy interesante y esta muy oscuro y.....-su voz sonaba como si no fuera la de él y le faltaba el aliento.  
  
-en realidad no esta tan oscuro-dijo Eiri con suavidad-aunque, por supuesto, la luz no nos hace falta para nada-y con delicadeza lo despojo de sus gafas oscuras.  
  
-¡No! por favor...-imploro Shuichi, mirando a ciegas en dirección a Eiri- debo llevarlos puestos, no puedo....-.  
  
-no los necesitaras, por lo menos durante los siguientes minutos.-murmuro el rubio y, rodeándolo con los brazos, lo hizo acercarse.  
  
Shuichi se estremeció, pero no pudo desviar la mirada. La expresión divertida de Eiri pronto cambio de un modo que un inexperto Shuichi no pudo observar por falta de sus lentes, pero que le provoco un temblor instintivo en todo el cuerpo. Los labios de Eiri se posaron sobre los suyos y le delinearon con suavidad el contorno de la boca con besos ligeros, antes de hacerlo acercarse a él de forma salvaje, y cerrar la boca posesivamente sobre la de Shuichi, quien pareció perder el aliento. Shuichi se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando, una flama de deseo surgió al hacerse mas profundos los besos y se aferró a él en ciega búsqueda de apoyo, respondiendo en forma apasionada al dominio invasor de la lengua de Eiri.  
  
Shuichi emitió un pequeño quejido cuando la boca de Eiri abandonó la suya para efectuar un lento viaje a lo largo de su cuello, que le hizo sentir un estremecimiento de placer.  
  
-si bella, bella carissima-. Dijo Eiri con voz ronca, acariciándole la espalda. A Shuichi no se le ocurrió protestar cuando Eiri empezó a desabotonarle el vestido..un cuarto de segundo después su mente reacciono...  
  
-déjame ir....por favor ...yo-rogó shu mientras Eiri trataba de tranquilizarlo besando su cuello.  
  
-calma, carissima. Stai ferma. Tranquilízate, querida, recuerda que pronto nos casaremos-.  
  
-¡NO!-grito Shuichi sin poderlo evitar, alejándose de Eiri ya reglándose la ropa.  
  
-oh, si-dijo Eiri al acercarse a Shuichi y le comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla.- te aseguro que pronto nos casaremos-. 


	4. ¿¡CAPERUCITA ENGAÑO AL LOBO?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAP. 4  
  
¿¡CAPERUCITA ENGAÑO AL LOBO!?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Que telarañas tan enredadas tejemos la primera vez que practicamos el engaño". Esas palabra de Sir Walter Scott, que Shuichi había estudiado en la escuela, resonaban en su cabeza constantemente mientras conducía hacia Belmont Hall.  
  
-eres un tonto débil y estúpido- se dijo así mismo en voz alta al hundir el acelerador con furia. -de todas las tonterías...-miro el velocímetro y se asusto al ver que no solo se había excedido, sino que le pedía a su pequeño auto mas de lo que podía.  
  
Hacia 5 días que se había escapado de su hogar familiar en busca de la paz y quietud de su apartamento, pero desafortunadamente no había podido trabajar en su tesis, pues no podía concentrarse en nada, mucho menos en sus estudios académicos. Todo el tiempo estaba nervioso y ni siquiera podía soportar la vista de la comida. Por las noches, el insomnio también lo hacia victima (pobre shu-chan..--).  
  
Después del interludio "pasional" en la caseta, su temblorosa y silenciosa figura había acompañado a Eiri de regreso, aunque sentía los pies tan pesados como si fuesen de plomo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, encontraron a la madre y al padre de Shuichi tomando té en la sala de estar, y shu se había sentado en un lúgubre silencio mientras Eiri y sus padres discutían los detalles de la boda de Claire.  
  
Con ojos nublados había observado la mirada de horror de su madre al anunciar el señor Talbot que había arreglado que el tío abuelo Henry oficiaría en la ceremonia de matrimonio y que este se efectuaría en la capilla de la casa.  
  
-pero, papá.-protesto Shuichi-. Aunque el tío Henry sea obispo anglicano, es tan distraído que nunca sabe lo que esta haciendo. Recuerda que el día de nuestra confirmación él creía que se trataba de un bautizo e insistía en que nos congregáramos alrededor de la pila baustimal. ¡nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada!.- "claro, omitiendo el incidente con el vestido"-pensó shu.  
  
-tal vez, hija, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde, porque se lo he pedido y él ha aceptado- dijo el señor Talbot con terquedad.-nuestra capilla tiene licencia para matrimonios. Eiri ha accedido a que la boda se realice dentro de 3 semanas.-  
  
-si insistes en que ese idiota oficie en la ceremonia, tendrá que haber un ensayo para asegurarnos que sabe lo que tiene que hacer.-dijo exasperado Shuichi.  
  
-¡es una idea excelente!-.  
  
estas palabras dichas con suavidad desconcertaron tanto al padre como al hijo, que se quedaron mirando uno a otro, aunque Shuichi se recobro primero y dirigió la vista hacia Eiri, quien sonreía irónico.  
  
-yo...no quise decir que....-  
  
Eiri lo interrumpió.  
  
-pero tienes razón, cara. Nada debe salir mal en nuestra boda.-  
  
Shuichi se ruborizo ante su cínica diversión.  
  
-tengo varios negocios pendientes, pero podré venir al ensayo la semana próxima.-  
  
pobre Claire, había pensado Shuichi entonces, pero no volveré a estar en sus zapatos por nada del mundo.  
  
Al conducir su auto hacia su hogar, Shuichi emitió una risa amarga. ¡ese era el chiste del año! Porque ahí era exactamente donde estaba ahora...en los zapatos de Claire una vez mas, y sin que tuviera escapatoria alguna.  
  
Su madre le había telefoneado desesperada la noche anterior. Claire aun no aparecía y Shuichi debía venir a suplirla en el ensayo. A pesar de sus protestas, shu tuvo que acceder, pero le hizo prometer a su madre que empezaría a telefonear a los hospitales y que notificaría a la policía la desaparición de Claire.  
  
Lo único bueno era que había encontrado un viejo par de lentes de contacto; la graduación de los mismo era débil, pero eso era mejor que nada.  
  
Al llegar frente a la casa y tratar de estacionarse, asombrado noto que había demasiados autos......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-cariño!-dijo su madre al verlo entrar a la casa.- gracias a dos que has venido. A todos les he dicho que Claire había salido de compras y no tienes idea de lo que tu padre ha preparado. Ha invitado también a todas las damas de honor y a los pajecitos, quienes han venido acompañados por sus padre. Ahora tendré que prepara almuerzo para toda esta gente.-bajo la voz.- ya he telefoneado a los principales hospitales de New York y en ninguno tienen a alguien con la descripción de Claire. También me he puesto en contacto con la policía local y vendrán mas tarde para que les demos todos los datos. Aunque no hay mucho que puedan haber. Pues no ha habido ningún crimen.-  
  
-¿ya ha llegado Eiri?¿o a tenido un hermoso accidente fatal en el camino?-.  
  
-¡Shuichi!-.  
  
-. Bueno..¿ha llegado o no?-  
  
-si, se encuentra en la biblioteca con tío Henry. Parece que congenian bien.-  
  
-pero....sigamos con esta farsa-gruño shu al ver a su padre saliendo en compañía de Eiri y del obispo.  
  
-buenos días, cara-.Eiri cruzo el vestíbulo y se acerco a él, tomándolo de la cintura.-¿te encuentras lista para nuestra boda?.-pregunto y le dio un ligero beso en la boca.  
  
El corazón de Shuichi comenzó a latir de forma tan alocada que temió que él lo escuchase.  
  
-no seas tímida, querida. Se trata de nuestra boda,¿no es cierto?.-  
  
-no, no es así- replico shu, provocado, por la cínica burla evidente en aquellos ojos dorados que lo miraban relucientes.- es tan solo un ensayo y...y eso no debes olvidarlo.- Shuichi lo miro sin importarle mas si se salía o no del personajes de Claire.  
  
Eiri parpadeo divertido e indolente y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa implacable.  
  
-veo que el buen obispo esta listo, cara.-dijo con suavidad.- tu padre me indica que debo ir y tomar mi lugar. Ciao, mi sposa- se inclino y deposito un rápido beso sobre los labios de Shuichi antes de alejarse.  
  
-¡gracias a dios, ni soy ni seré nunca tu esposa!-refunfuño shu al irse el rubio.  
  
-creo que todo esta saliendo bien.- dijo su padre al acercarse.- aquel músico amigo tuyo ha accedido a tocar en la ceremonia y va a venir al ensayo de hoy.-  
  
-¡papá, estas exagerando! Se supone que solo deberíamos ensayar para que tío Henry no se equivoque de ritual.-  
  
-es mejor afinar todos los detalles- su padre lo miro sorprendido.-¿has visto a tu madre? Hace mas de 5 minutos la mande por un mantel, no sé que puede estar haciendo.-  
  
Shuichi se puso una manos en la sien para calmar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a atormentarlo.  
  
-¿un mantel?¿para que?.-  
  
-pues para asegurarnos de que los ajecitos sepan como van a llevar la cola de tu vestido de novia. parece que nadie mas que yo sabe que hacer!!! (mm..si claro! ...). Ah, Setsuna, aquí estas, ya era tiempo- exclamo al ver entrar a su esposa.  
  
-lo siento, Ralph- dijo la señora Talbot.-hay muchas cosas que organizar.-  
  
-ahora ata esa tela a la cintura de la muchacha-..  
  
-me siento como un tonto- se quejo Shuichi ante su madre.  
  
-vamos, niños!!- ordeno su padre-. Tomen esta tela por la orilla, ¡¡¡ASI NO, MONSTRUO CON CUIDADO!!!-en ese momento se oyeron los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial en la capilla.- entonces, aquí vamos.-  
  
y la procesión nupcial se encamino hacia la capilla.  
  
Como le había explicado a Eiri el día anterior al visitar la casa, la capilla era el único sitios que había escapado a las reformas estilo Tudor realizadas por uno de sus antepasados.  
  
Era un lugar muy hermoso. Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de los vitrales de las ventanas góticas tras el altar mayor.  
  
-¿para que se vistió así mi tío?.-dijo shu hacia su padre, sorprendido al ver que su tío Henry entraba a la pequeña capilla ataviado con una estola blanca sobre su larga vestidura color púrpura y usaba una mitra episcopal sobre la cabeza.  
  
-se ve que se lo toma en serio.- dijo su padre y miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que todo mundo estaba en su lugar.  
  
Shuichi, quien de pronto se vio caminando al lado de Eiri. Él lo miraba de un modo muy diferente a su acostumbrada expresión de irónica diversión, lo que lo hizo ruborizarse.  
  
-nos hemos reunido todos en el nombre del señor...- resonó la voz del obispo por todo el ámbito de la capilla.  
  
"Claire, ¿¡dónde estarás!?"- gimió Shuichi en silencio. No puedo...de verdad no puedo seguir esta burla. A Eiri no debe engañarse así. Debo decírselo...tengo que decírselo ahora mismo. Quizá comprenda que en realidad mi padre no quiso cometer fraude..-pensó shu.  
  
-si cualquiera de ustedes conoce algún impedimento para que esta pareja no sea unida en matrimonio....-.  
  
Shuichi se decidió, inhaló con fuerza y abrió la boca para explicar por que el servicio no debería continuar.  
  
Mas las palabras no tuvieron oportunidad de surgir porque Eiri lo tomo por la muñeca con mano de acero cuyas uñas se le hundían en la carne.  
  
Jadeando de dolor, Shuichi se volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad, mientras él le levantaba la mano.  
  
-por favor, suéltame, me estas lastimando-susurro shu al tocarle los dedos con sus labios, antes de soltarlo.  
  
¿¡quien diablos se creerá que es!?, pensó Shuichi enojado mientras se frotaba la muñeca tratando de reanudar la circulación sanguínea. ¡besarle así la mano en publico! Era algo ridículo y embarazoso.  
  
Eiri estaba prometiendo amar, apoyar y honrar a su hermana, cuando el mantel que tenia anudado alrededor de la cintura lo jalo tan fuerte que casi lo hizo caer. Se volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que 2 pajecitos se estaban peleando.  
  
-¡estense quietos!- les dijo en un murmullo y tomo a uno de los niños por los hombros.  
  
-acepto.- dijo desmañadamente al preguntarle su tío Henry si aceptaba a Eiri y si prometía amarlo, honrarlo y obedecerlo.  
  
"¡¡¡ya quisiera!!!"pensó malévolo.  
  
-¡QUIETO, MALDITO NIÑO!-grito cuando el niño al que aun sostenía por el hombro le mordió la mano.  
  
Eiri levanto al pequeño con rapidez y le dio una palmada en el trasero, antes de volverlo a depositar sobre el suelo.  
  
-----  
  
aclaración 5: antes de seguir leyendo deben saber algo para entender lo que va a pasar a continuación, el hermano del padre de Shuichi se llamaba Darcy, este murió hace muchos años, este nombre a estado en la familia Talbot durante generaciones, y el padre de shu esta tan obsesionado con su familia que se empeño en conservar ese nombre en la familia a toda costa, así que les puso a Shuichi y a Claire, Darcy como segundo nombre, aunque, por supuesto, jamás los llaman así pero en sus certificados de bautismo aparece este nombre..que gracias a su madre no se volvió en su primer nombre..XP ah, por cierto Eiri sabe de esto ..de hecho shu se lo contó en ese "recorrido" por la casa..es solo que lo omití. jejeje..ahora si sigan leyendo..-.   
  
-------  
  
-puede continuar, su excelencia-le indico Eiri al obispo.  
  
Shuichi observo atónito cuando Eiri prometió tomar como esposa a Darcy Talbot.  
  
-yo, Darcy Talbot acepto como esposo a Eiri....-las palabras salieron de su boca como si fuesen de otra persona.  
  
"compórtate", se dijo así mismo. El Darcy a que se refieren no eres tú. Recuerda que tu hermana lleva el mismo nombre.  
  
La farsa terminaría pronto y ya encontraría la oportunidad de decirle la verdad a Eiri. Sinceramente no era justo para él, claro que no.  
  
El anillo....¿¡de donde habrá salido ese anillo!? ..Su mente giraba en un remolino de confusión al ponerle Eiri el anillo de oro. Su dolor de cabeza aumento al oír lo que decía el obispo.  
  
-....os declaro marido y mujer....-esas palabras parecían provenir desde muy lejos.  
  
-oh, no-musito al empezar el obispo otra oración.  
  
-ten paciencia, cara, todo terminara pronto.-susurro Eiri con suavidad y paso uno de sus brazos alrededor del los hombros de shu.  
  
Shuichi estaba demasiado cansado como tratar de alejarlo. Durante unos momentos se relajo y cerro los ojos, deleitándose con la sensación de la suavidad del traje de Eiri contra su mejilla y en el cálido aroma de la colonia que él usaba.  
  
De súbito, el órgano cobro vida y él tuvo que enderezarse, ruborizándose al mirar hacia el altar.  
  
-gracias a dios que hemos terminado. Ya ...podemos irnos.-murmuro al tomarlo Eiri del brazo y conducirlo, no a lo largo del pasillo, sino siguiendo a tío Henry hacia la sacristía.  
  
-¿qué...hacemos aquí?-lo miro sorprendido y se volvió al oír que su madre lo llamaba.  
  
La señora Talbot sonrió al hacer a Shuichi a un lado.  
  
-cariño, esto es maravilloso!-dijo emocionada al ayudarlo a quitarse el mantel.-¡Claire ha vuelto!-.  
  
-¿¡de verdad!?.- dijo shu, incapaz de creer que su pesadilla había terminado.-¿donde esta?.-  
  
-la hice subir a tu habitación y le dije que esperara ahí- ambos sonreían al darse cuenta de que no había mas necesidad de mas mentiras..  
  
-debo ir a verla de inmediato. Que se ponga su vestido.-dijo feliz Shuichi.-oh, madre, gracias a dios. Estoy tan...tan...-movió la cabeza, casi sin poder expresar su alivio al ser relevado de la tensión que había sufrido durante la ultima semana.  
  
-¡un attimo, cara! Espera un minuto- la profunda voz de Eiri lo hizo detenerse.  
  
Eiri lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo acercarse a una pequeña mesa.  
  
-tu tío quiere que firmes aquí.-dijo, y le entrego una pluma.  
  
-que estupidez..¿para que?-dijo Shuichi, haciendo lo que él le pedía, con la mente ocupada en todo lo que le diría a Claire antes de que su hermana volviera a reunirse con Eiri. Por ejemplo, que se suponía que Shuichi estaba en el continente y no podría asistir a la boda.  
  
-listo-dijo shu, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa y saliendo a toda prisa para dirigirse hacia su habitación.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Claire? En realidad eres tú...¡gracias a dios!-Shuichi se apoyo sobre la puerta cerrada.  
  
Su hermana, quien había estado mirando por la ventana, se volvió hacia él y sonrió.  
  
-¡cielos, nunca creí que pudieras parecerte tanto a mi! Debió haber sido muy divertido!!-.  
  
-¿¡divertido!?-shu la miro asombrado.-NO TIENES IDEA DEL INFIERNO QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR!!¿¡DONDE DIABLOS TE HABIAS METIDO!?.-  
  
-oh, shu-chan. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.-su hermana parecía arrepentida.-. yo...bueno, no me hubiera ido si no hubiese sido tan importante para mi. Soy feliz!!!...no te imaginas cuanto..me voy a casar y ...¡TODO ES MARAVILLOSO!-.  
  
Claire rió feliz y danzando se acerco hacia la cama y se dejo caer sobre ella.  
  
-¡dios nos salve!-murmuro shu, y cruzo la habitación con piernas que de súbito se le habían vuelto tan débiles como el agua. Dejándose caer sobre una silla, fue incapaz de detener el temblor de sus rodillas como reacción nerviosa por la tensión y el tormento sufridos durante la ultima semana.  
  
-¡tonta, ya sé que te vas a casar con Eiri!-dijo Shuichi rechinando los dientes.-¿¡para que crees que me puse esta peluca!? Ahora dime que es lo que has hecho-  
  
--¡baka, shu-chan, yo no me voy a casar con Eiri!-  
  
-¿¡que dices!?-  
  
-que no me voy a casar con Eiri, sino con mi amado Roddy,.(Oo..uuuu)..¿que te pasa?.¿te sientes bien?-miro preocupada a su hermano, quien la veía muy pálido.  
  
-n-no te shu horrorizado ante las palabras de su hermana-. Por supuesto que...te vas a c-casar con Eiri. Hasta acabamos de ...efectuar un ensayo de tu boda. NO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO TE VAS A CASAR CON Él!!-se puso de pie histérico.  
  
-¿crees que yo tengo la intención de llevar a cabo ese loco plan de papá?, no seas estúpido-rió Claire.-para lo único que sirvió fue para animar a mi amado Roddy a pedirme que me casara con él y....-.  
  
-¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES TU "AMADO RODDY"!?-exigió Shuichi.  
  
-Roderick Lovell III ..(vaya nombrecito..XP). es maravilloso, shu, de verdad, y lo amo con toda mi alma-dijo con una par de corazones por ojos.-nos conocimos en New York, pero entonces tuvo que volver a Londres y a mi se me rompió el corazón. El llamo por teléfono para proponerme matrimonio y, por supuesto, que yo acepte. Ahora acabo de volver de América...fui a conocer a los padres de Roddy y ellos fueron muy amables y dulces conmigo- además se sintieron muy impresionados con la antigüedad de nuestra familia y con todo eso. Lo único que me preocupa es lo que dirán papá y mamá cuando lo sepan-  
  
-Claire-dijo por fin Shuichi, inhalando profundamente para tranquilizarse.-¿No te das cuenta de que no se trata simplemente de un "adiós, Eiri" y "hola, Roddy"?..¡OJALA FUERA ASI!..tienes que comprender lo que ha pasado aquí durante tu ausencia. Eiri acepto el trato que papá le ofreció y ya pago el dinero que convinieron por la casa...bueno, por lo menos la mitad. Papá no puede regresarle el dinero y...y..-alzo los hombros sintiéndose infeliz.-. por favor, Claire, hasta tú puedes darte cuenta de que quedaremos en una posición terrible si ahora decides no casarte con Eiri. Creo...creo que papá ha sido culpable de fraude, aunque no estoy seguro por completo, no quiero estarlo.-  
  
-no sigas, shu-chan. No tiene caso. Estoy locamente enamorada de Roddy y nada puedo hacer si papá ha hecho otra de sus tonterías. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?, Eiri recibirá la casa a cambio.-  
  
-¿¡como puedes hablar así!?, en especial después de haber mantenido con él esa....esa clase de "relaciones" que supongo. No es que te culpe- dijo enojado-el hombre es un maniaco sexual, de eso no cabe duda!!-.  
  
Claire río.  
  
-baka, si ni siquiera lo he besado una vez aunque él me do un ligero beso en la mejilla cuando nos comprometimos. Es agradable, pero no es mi tipo-termino con una sonrisa.  
  
Shuichi tuvo que tomar asiento y miro a Claire asombrado. Era innegable que su hermana era sincera pero...¿qué pasaría ahora?. La cabeza volvió a dolerle al negarle a su mente a enfrentar aun mayores impresiones.  
  
De pronto.-¡la casa esta llena de familiares! Debes bajar y decirles que no habrá boda. Sin embargo,..-añadió shu- antes tendrás que hablar con Eiri. Ni siquiera él se merece el trato y duplicidad que ha recibido por parte de nuestra familia. Así que es mejor que bajes. Mientras, yo buscaré una aspirina. La cabeza me esta matando.-  
  
Se dirigió al baño, pero cuando regreso al cuarto, su hermana aun se encontraba ahí, soñando despierta, sin NINGUNA preocupación por el problema que había creado!.  
  
-¡pensé que ya habías bajado!.- Dijo shu.  
  
-oh, no.- Claire se puso de pie y bostezo-. Fue un vuelo muy largo y estoy muy cansada. Así que me acostare a dormir un rato. Además..-añadió riendo al abrir la puerta.- no es a mí a quien Eiri desea ver...-  
  
-¡PUES TAMPOCO ES A MI!-grito Shuichi enojado al retirarse Claire.- eres una...una cobarde.-  
  
salió de la habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud, tratando de pensar en lo que le diría a Eiri. Pero...¡NO SE LE OCURRIA NADA!. .......¿¡POR QUE EIRI HABIA PRETENDIDO QUE Claire Y EL MANTENIAN ESA CLASE DE "RELACIONES!?¿¿¡¡¡COMO SE HABIA ATREVIDO!!!!??.  
  
Shuichi apretó los dientes con furia y se ruborizo avergonzado al recordar la manera en que él había correspondido a los "requerimientos" amorosos de Eiri.  
  
Se sorprendió mucho al ver por la ventana del descansillo que varios autos se retiraba, asombrándose aun mas al oír la furiosa voz de su padre proveniente de la sala de estar, y MUCHO MAS cuando su madre abrió la puerta del mismo y salió corriendo de prisa hacia la cocina con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Shuichi entro de prisa en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que su padre se encontraba en un sillón, con el rostro entre las manos, y de que su tío Henry estaba de pie junto a la ventana y parecía muy..indignado!.  
  
-¿qué ..que es lo que pasa?.- dijo shu al fin.  
  
-¡ah, por fin!¿por qué no te quitas esa ridícula peluca, Shuichi?-gruño una voz suave tras Shuichi.  
  
Sin pensarlo en forma inconsciente, hizo lo que le decían y el largo cabello rosa le cayo como una cascada sobre los hombros. Se volvió y noto que Eiri lo observaba divertido, lo que casi lo hizo sentirse enfermo a causa del terror que le causó.  
  
-l-lo sabes..-tartamudeo shu, confuso.  
  
-¡mi querido Shuichi!-dijo Eiri con una aguda risa irónica-, siempre he sabido que no eras quien pretendías ser. Que no eras ...Claire.-  
  
-pero, ¿como?..no...no comprendo. Quiero decir que...-  
  
-¡QUE IMPORTA!-grito enfadado su padre- ese es el menor de nuestros problemas. ¡YO TODO ES CULPA DE ESTE MALDITO ESTUPIDO!- miro furioso hacia el obispo.  
  
-Ralph, haré caso omiso de tu blasfemia y pondré la otra mejilla- recito el obispo en tono dogmático.  
  
-DENTRO DE UN MOMENTO NO TE QUEDARA NINGUNA MEJILLA SANA!!!-rugió su padre al ponerse furioso de pues.  
  
-¡padre, dime de una maldita vez que sucede!-grito Shuichi mientras los 2 mayores se miraban el uno al otro.  
  
Eiri emitió una risa grave y, acercándose a Shuichi, lo abrazo, aumentando su angustia del pelirosa.  
  
-lo que sucede, angelo, es que tu tío abuelo Henry no solo efectuó un ensayo- ronroneo con suavidad-. Sino que el buen viejo nos acaba de informar que tú y yo estamos casados de verdad...¡tanto ante dios como los hombres!-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N.A: WAJAJAJAJA ME ENCANTA ESTA PARTE!!!..JAJAJAJA.. pobre shu-chan..jijijij..de verdad que puede ser muy descarado ese Eiri..jijijjijiji...bueno, ¿qué hará Shuichi?..¿le dará una ataque?,¿se suicidara?¿ o simplemente matara a un "simpático" rubio?...jejejeje...es muy gracioso..jejejejejeje...no se pierdan el siguiente Cáp., el cual por cierto, no será muy prontito..jejejeje...gomenasai...  
  
Y recuerden:  
  
DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O TOMATAZOS...YA SABEN...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...O ESCRIBANME A MI E-MAIL......  
  
NOS VEMOS.............  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	5. ¿UNA LUNA DE MIEL?

-----------------------------------------  
  
OHAYO!!!!..y .gomensai!... jejeje…lo sé, lo sé, me demore y los hice esperar..pero de verdad que no tenia tiempo..Tal ves muchos de ustedes estén de vacaciones pero yo no..TT.. Pues ya hace mas de una semana que se acabo mis vacaciones…snif….y pues no me queda mucho tiempo entre trabajos, tareas, exámenes..Etc…todos los días es un corre, corre de un lado a otro..así que aunque mas de uno me vaya a crucificar..Jejeje..Solo podré actualizar cada semana o cada 2 semanas de acuerdo a mi tiempo disponible..pero de ahí no me paso..jejejeje.. bueno...pero aquí esta otro Cáp. mas de "VENDETTA"...espero que les guste..pero antes VOY A CONTESTAR REVIEWS...pero solo contestare del 3 y 4 cap..es que sino resultara mas largo esto que el fic XP…...a todas aquellas personas que no mencione y que dejaron reviews. ARIGATO Y .GOMENASAI!!..prometo contestar de aquí en adelante TODOS los que manden...:  
  
Lina-yuy: un mes...hmf...que exagerada!..solo han sido como un par de semanitas y algo..no mas,..¬¬...y sobre como se entero yuki..hoy lo sabras gracias por leer mi fic..u  
  
Cathain: me alaga mucho viniendo de ti..u....los personajes de mi fic han llegado hacer muy peculiares..jejejeje...y ese yuki se guarda muchas cosas ya veras..jejejeje...gracias por leer mi fic!!!..ah, y gracias po avisarme tambien sobre los reviews anonimos..  
  
Zekhen-angel: JEJEJE..si es muy malo ese Eiri…pobre shu-chan.. ahora sabrás lo que Shuichi hará sobre su "feliz" matrimonio..XP…espera mas sorpresas..jijijiji  
  
Dannan: lo siento si me demoro en actualizar..es que para ello siempre tengo que hacer una cantidad de cosas....me duele la cabeza de acordarme..XP…gracias por leer mi fic!!...  
  
nat-chan07: jajajaja..sé lo que sientes..yo también me reí mucho!!!..jajajaja..y si, note que me dejaste uno en cada cap..jejeje..gracias...ah, por cierto ¿cual es ese fic que se llama igual?..la verDaD es que sé que hay fics con este nombre (claro que no de gravi)..y cuando elegía el nombre pues me acorde de un fic original en cuyo titulo aparecía esta palabra, aunque tambien fue porque en la novela original aparece "vendetta" en una Pág...ya veras cuando leas ese Cáp.(bueno cuando lo escriba XP) ...jejeje..Gracias por TODOS tus reviews!!  
  
Randa1: GOMENASAI!!..pero no puedo actualizar un Cáp. chiquitito..ni siquiera puedo actualizar uno grande rápidamente!!...lo siento!!!...de verdad prometo no demorarme DEMASIADO..una o dos semanas máximo, ok?....y sobre el físico de Claire..mmmm..no es que haya salido al paDre o que Shuichi sea adoptado...en realidad shu y claire tiene un poco de madre y padre…por ejemplo el color violeta de los ojos de shu y claire lo heredaron de su padre y claire heredo el color de cabello también de él..Mientras que shu el de su madre....  
  
Hikaru in Azkaban: aunque suene feo..a mi tambien me encanta la forma en que sufre shu..jejeje..pobrecito.. arigato!!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: no me parece raro..la verdad es que estaba segura que alguien...por no decir todos...en esa parte iban a imaginar eso...y sobre ¿por que están casados dos hombres?(sabia que se preguntarían eso..pero rogaba porque no lo preguntaran-)..pues...TEN UN POCO DE FE!!!...es un fic..no tiene que ser 100 por ciento real no?..además lo advertí en el 1º Cáp...jejeje..arigato!!  
  
Suzaku-koi: si, ese gato resulto ser MUY grande jejeje.(AMO A LOS GATOS!!...u) y eso que todavía no ha llegado lo de…Oo ..NOOOOO...casi te revelo algo MUY IMPORTANTE que pasara. en el fic!!..Gracias a dios me di cuenta, no es divertido adelantar lo hechos..XP..JEJEJ y sí, ya no habrá marcha atrás para ese matrimonio..jijiijiji..gracias por tu review..  
  
clari chan: me alegra que te encante mi fic..jejejeje..y voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo en actualizar pronto...arigato!!  
  
ill-chan: fue el destino que te llevo a mi fic.-…..jejejej...gracias por tus ánimos...porque si que los necesito XP...y no, no sabia eso de que no aceptaba reviews anónimos... ...pero ya lo arregle..gracias por decirme..  
  
Angeli Murasaki: a mi también me fascina ese Eiri "maquiavélico"..y creo que lo será aun mas...jijijij..arigato!  
  
GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TODOOOOSSSS LOS DEMAS..ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC!!!..ARIGATOOOOO..u  
  
ADVERTENCIA:  
ah, por cierto, este Cáp.. o mas bien la parte de "la noche"..ya saben a lo que me refiero.¬¬....es una combinación de lo que pasa en la novela original(que por cieto no me sirvio mucho..¬¬) y un extraño sueño que tuve..jejejeje....de alguna forma tenia que salir esa parte del coof ...Bueno ahora si el fic.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAP. 5  
  
¿UNA LUNA DE MIEL?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shuichi yacía dentro de la tina redonda de mármol color crema y miraba la lujosa decoración del cuarto de baño con ojos distraídos. El lugar tenía mayor semejanza con un escenario cinematográfico que con un cuarto de baño, pensó afligido, al ponerse de pie para tomar una toalla.  
Cuando procedía a secarse vio que su imagen se reflejaba en los espejos que cubrían las paredes, los cuales también multiplicaban la luz del candelabro de cristal…¿¡quien había oído de un candelabro dentro de un baño!?..y no solo era eso habían espejos hasta en el techo!!!..( .¬¬.mmmm). Shuichi se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo desnudo se reflejaba flotando en la enorme tina, que con TODA seguridad había sido diseñada para que por lo menos 4 personas, y no solo una, se bañaran en ella con toda comodidad!!.(ORGIA!!!!...JAJAJAJA..).  
  
Lagrimas de desesperación empezaron a recorrerle las mejillas, por primera vez desde que le habían comunicado su "matrimonio". La dura risa de Eiri había resonado en la sala de estar de Belmont Hall y sus ojos dorados lo habían mirado burlones…  
  
-¿ca-casado?... ¿e-estoy casado ?-. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero los brazos de Eiri lo sostuvieron a tiempo.  
-¡NO, NO…NO ES CIERTO!!!-. Había gritado shu en forma histérica alejando a Eiri bruscamente.- si… si se trata de una broma…-  
-ah, angelo, no acostumbro a bromear con asuntos tan serios- dijo el rubio.  
  
Una ves un poco mas calmado, Shuichi pregunto a su progenitor.  
  
-padre…aquello fue solo un ensayo..¿no es cierto? Lo que dice Eiri no es verdad-  
El señor Talbot se encogió de hombros.  
-este viejo idiota dice que todo es legal. Eiri y tú firmaron el acta, lo que también hicieron los testigos.- suspiro resignado.  
  
Shuichi se sentía como si fuera en medio de una horrible pesadilla, de la que luchaba por despertar…¡¡ESTO, NO PODIA ESTARLE PASANDO!!.  
  
-divorcio.- dijo shu.-si estamos casados de verdad, entonces tenemos que divorciarnos, esa es la solución-  
-¿divorciarnos?¿sobre que base, mi querido esposo?-. la profunda voz de Eiri estaba prendada de oscuras, pero también claras amenazas.  
-debe haber miles de buenas razones para obtener un divorcio. Podría alegarse error de identidad, ¿no es cierto, tío Henry?- dijo shu sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras del rubio.  
  
El obispo asintió.  
  
-¿lo ves? Es un motivo para pedir anulación. Tú creías que te casabas con Claire-  
-yo sabia que no eras Claire- dijo Eiri con voz firme.- desde el primer momento lo supe-  
-¿c-como te diste cuenta-  
-por tus uñas- dijo Eiri.- tu hermana acostumbre mordérselas.- dijo cínicamente.  
-maldición- mascullo Shuichi al recordar como lo había besado Eiri las manos cuando lo conoció.  
- de inmediato supe quien eras. Lo único que me faltaba averigua eran tus motivos para tomar parte en la farsa. Te aseguro que no necesite ser genio para darme cuenta de la verdad, Querido esposo.-sus ojos dorados dirigieron una mirada fría hacia el padre de shu.  
-¡NO SOY TU QUERIDO ESPOSO!- grito enojado Shuichi. Iría hasta los tribunales si era necesario, pero NUNCA viviría con ese tipo tan DETESTABLE.  
- te equivocas, por el momento ciertamente lo eres. ¿no es verdad, su señoría-  
-¿que?..oh, si, si…-dijo el tío Henry antes de ponerse de pie.- lo que dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre.- declaro en voz alta y en tono solemne.  
-¡¡SAQUEN DE AQUÍ A ESTE VIEJO ESTUPIDO, O NO SERE RESPONSABLE DE MIS ACTOS!!- grito furioso el señor Talbot.  
-Dios los bendiga, hijos míos.- dijo el obispo al encaminarse hacia la puerta, casi chocando con la señora Talbot que en esos momentos entraba a la sala.  
  
-cariño, lo siento, de verdad lo siento.- dijo la señora Talbot al sentarse junto a Shuichi y tomarlo de las manos.- no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo-  
-madre, no creo que pueda soportar otra de tus maravillosas ideas-  
-yo…- la señora Talbot no sabia que decir y, temerosa de mirar en dirección a Eiri, saco un pañuelo y se sonó ruidosamente la nariz.  
  
-hay algo que quisiera saber.- pregunto el rubio con un dejo de burlona ironía en la voz.-¿Dónde esta mi…exprometida-  
-allá arriba.- dijo shu con amargura.-¿Por qué no subes a saludarla?, estoy seguro de que le dará gusto verte, aunque se encuentra muy cansada debido a que acaba de regresar de América, donde conoció otro prometido-  
-oh.- salto su madre.- debo ir con ella de inmediato. Yo no sabia de eso-  
-todo lo que lograras que te diga es que ama a su "adorado Roddy"- dijo Shuichi al alejarse su madre, lo que hizo reír a Eiri.-¡¡DEJA DE REIR, ESTO NO TIENE GRACIA-  
-Claro, que si, mi querido esposo, la tiene-  
-si me vuelves a llamar "querido esposo" una ves mas, yo te…te…- Shuichi se puso de pie y trato de golpearlo.  
-¡Mannagia! Ya es suficiente.-gruño Eiri.- vamos a la biblioteca para poder hablar en privado-  
-lo único que tengo que decirte es que quiero el divorcio y… y no volver a verte nunca!!- sollozo shu sintiéndose infeliz.-¡NUNCA!, ¿ENTIENDES-  
-vamos, Shuichi, tenemos que discutir con calma nuestro problema.- tomo a shu del brazo y lo forzó a acompañarlo.  
  
Al cerrar Eiri la puerta de la biblioteca después de haber entrado ambos, shu se volvió a verlo.  
-Eiri, debes darte cuenta de que se ha cometido un terrible error. No es que trate de disculpar lo que hice o a mi padre, pero…-  
-siéntate, Shuichi.- le ordeno el rubio.  
-no hay ninguna necesidad de que me siente. No tenemos que discutir, ni ahora ni en el futuro, como no sea del divorcio, y eso se lo podemos dejar a nuestros abogados.- se paso una mano por el cabello rosa.- así que….  
-así que, es mejor que me hagas caso y te sientes.- dijo Eiri.  
  
Shuichi titubeo, pero acabo obedeciendo.  
  
Eiri camino hasta quedar frente a él y lo miro inclemente.  
  
-querido Shuichi, el hecho de que tú no desees estar casado conmigo, y aunque la idea te repugne, no es razón suficiente para anular nuestro matrimonio….al menos que tu padre ofrezca devolverme lo que le pagué por esta casa-  
-estoy seguro de que…- se detuvo, pues sabía que su padre no estaba en posibilidad de ello.  
  
Eiri rió.  
-eres malo mintiendo, Shuichi, aunque es loable tu lealtad hacia tu familia. No obstante, mis banqueros me han informado que tu padre utilizo el dinero que le di para hacer uno pagos en el banco hace 2 días, y se que él no tiene manera de devolvérmelo, ni propiedades de las cuales disponer-  
-bueno, ya tienes la casa y te felicito, pero no me necesitas a mi.- se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, para no mirarlo a la cara.  
-hice un trato con tu padre y espero que éste se respete.- la voz de Eiri se endureció.  
-¡ pero es una locura!…con el tiempo odiaras estar casado conmigo y no con mi hermana y… y tú me engañaste si desde el principio sabias que no era Claire-  
-¿¡engañarte!?- en su rostro afloro la crueldad.-¿¡acaso yo fui quien se disfrazo y pretendió ser quien no era-  
-lo…lo hice para ayudar a mi hermana. Yo…-  
  
Eiri se acerco y lo tomo por la barbilla.  
Ante la atenta observación del rubio, Shuichi tuvo que desviar la mirada.  
  
-no, angelo, tú creías estarme engañando.- ronroneo con sedosa amenaza.- pero no resulto así, no obstante, me agrada tenerte por esposo, además….eres muy hermoso.-dijo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Shuichi.  
  
El pelirosa sintió un escalofrío ante la mirada de Eiri…lo miraba de una forma un tanto…un tanto…..LUJURIOSA!!...(jejeje.. ). Asustado, se alejo rápidamente de esa caricia…..Pero, la duda lo carcomía.  
  
-quieres decirme que…que nuestro matrimonio será…que esperas que yo..-no pudo continuar, pues las palabras parecían quedarse en su garganta. De hecho, la sola idea lo aterraba.  
-senz'altro. Por supuesto. Nuestro matrimonio será normal (bueno, lo que se puede considerar "normal" en una historia yaoi..XP) y ciertamente tendrás que… compartir mi lecho.- dijo Eiri con suavidad pero con un dejo de amenaza.  
-p-pero yo…- Shuichi sintió un espasmo en el estomago al pensar en que él le haría el amor.- tu ni siquiera me gustas. De hecho... TE ODIO!!.-grito shu en forma salvaje, dándose vuelta y corriendo hacia la puerta para huir del rubio.  
  
Pero no pudo llegar (típico…¬¬.). Con facilidad, Eiri extendió la mano y entonces shu se encontró atrapado con firmeza entre sus brazos. Durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, Shuichi permaneció prisionero no solo de sus brazos que le ceñían con fuerza alrededor del cuerpo, sino por esa penetrante y fiera mirada que parecía devorarle el alma.  
Con lentitud, la rubia cabeza bajo hacia él y su boca se cerro sobre los labios de shu, en un beso de implacable posesión.  
Shuichi lucho contra él con tanta fuerza como pudo, golpeándolo sobre los hombros y cualquier otra parte que pudiese alcanzarle. Pero todo fue en vano, pues Eiri lo tomo por ambas muñecas, sosteniéndolas con una de sus manos por atrás de la espalda. Su mano libre la deslizo hacia el delicado rostro de Shuichi y luego recorrió su nuca, sosteniéndole con firmeza la cabeza rosa aprisionada bajo su boca.  
Exhausto, shu dejo de luchar, sintió que los labios del rubio se volvían cálidos y tiernos y se movían con sensualidad sobre los suyos. Shuichi respondió de una manera que no pudo controlar, pues sintió que una traicionera calidez le invadía los temblorosos miembros. Gimiendo sin darse cuenta, sus labios empezaron a abrirse bajo la delicada presión, permitiéndole a Eiri saborear el interior de su boca en un beso llenos de pasión.  
-¿me odias?-dijo Eiri con un dejo de diversión, al levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia el aturdido chico que yacía entre sus brazos.-no, angelo, no creo que lo que sientas por mi sea odio. No con la respuesta que tu cuerpo me da-  
Shuichi tan solo se quedo mirándolo, con los ojos convertidos en profundos pozos amatistas, mientras Eiri detallaba lo que le haría si shu decidía termina con su matrimonio.  
  
Era posible que él se opusiera al confesado intento de Eiri por demandar a su padre para que le regresara el dinero, pensó shu mientras salía del baño, pero se encontraba indefenso contra su amenaza final.  
Envolviéndose una gruesa toalla alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo, apretó los labios en un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos al recordar las crueles palabras que Eiri pronuncio…  
  
-y también te demandaré por la disolución de este matrimonio, haciendo publico el hecho de que una antigua familia ingleso-japonesa trato de embaucar a un visitante de este país. Pondré un cuidado muy especial…-añadió Eiri con crueldad mirándolo de soslayo.- en que tu madre resulte implicada en este asunto.-  
  
Shuichi se sintió horrorizado al pensar en la desgracia que caería sobre el miembro de su familia a quien quería tanto, y rogó y suplico para que eso no sucediera.  
Es probable que sino se hubiera sentido tan abatido por todo lo que había sucedido en ese día, no se hubiese resignado a ese destino y habría luchado por librarse de Eiri.  
este le hizo saber que debían partir de inmediato, pues por la tarde tendría una reunión de negocios en Tokio y no quería llegar tarde. A Shuichi ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de despedirse de su hermana ni de empacar algo de ropa.  
  
-cariño, ¿estas seguro de que así lo quieres?-dijo su madre con tristeza.  
  
Encontrándose bajo la mirada de águila de su recién adquirido "marido", lo único que Shuichi pudo hacer fue esbozar una sonrisa y tratar de confortar a su madre, diciéndole que se sentía muy feliz.  
Sus palabras no convencieron a nadie...  
  
El viaje hacia Tokio lo hicieron casi en silencio y shu había pasado todo el tiempo con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventanilla, pero mirando a la nada, sin comprender aun lo que sucedía.  
Shuichi había hablado nada mas una vez.  
-¿Eiri, cual es la razón de tu insistencia en adquirir Belmont Hall?¿y porque a mí, si sabes cuanto....odio la idea de estar casado contigo?-su voz vacilo al mirar al perfil aquilino del hombre que se encontraba a su lado.  
-Shuichi, tengo un buen motivo para querer el hogar de tu familia. Y en lo que respecta a ti...-hizo una pausa.-digamos que también tengo una buena razón para desear poseerte. ¿perché no? eres muy hermoso-  
-¡bah!-gruño Shuichi con incredulidad, volviendo a caer en un silencioso estupor, mientras el auto deportivo abandonaba la autopista.  
A pesar de ser frecuente visitante de Tokio, Shuichi no pudo darse cuenta del lugar hacia donde se dirigía Eiri, aunque creyó distinguir el edificio del Banco de Japón antes de que el auto diese vuelta en una esquina y se metiese al estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio.  
Eiri lo "ayudo" a salir del auto y entrego las llaves de este a una empleado uniformado, antes de conducirlo hasta una reja de hierro que Eiri abrió con una llave. Mas rejas abiertas y vueltas a cerrar; aun el ascensor requirió del uso de una lleve de Eiri para ponerlo en operación. (ESO PARECE UNA CARCEL!!..XP).  
  
-¿en donde estamos?-pregunto shu con un estremecimiento nervioso al cerrarse tras ellos otra reja de acero.  
-en el Barbican. Es muy cómodo para mis negocios en la ciudad.- contesto el rubio con brevedad, mientras el ascensor subía veloz.  
-la torre en la fortaleza de un bárbaro!-mascullo Shuichi entre dientes, aunque Eiri lo escucho con claridad.  
-creo que mi...es decir, nuestro apartamento te parecerá muy cómodo- dijo Eiri cuando llegaron al ultimo piso.  
-lo dudo, me siento como si estuviera prisionero.-  
  
si Eiri oyó ese comentario, prefirió ignorarlo y abrió la puerta frente de su departamento. Lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a entrar.  
  
-ah, Wilkins- dijo al hombrecillo que Shuichi había visto en la fiesta de compromiso-. Ya conoces a Shuichi Talbot, ¿verdad? Te gustara saber que esta mañana nos casamos.-  
  
el rostro del sirviente permaneció impasible, aunque no pudo evitar mostrar, con un ligero parpadeo, la indudable impresión que le causaba la noticia dada por su amo.  
-permítame felicitarlo, y a usted, señor.-sonrió al chico que tan cansado parecía.  
-ven, te llevare a conocer a la señora Wilkins, pero creo que después debes descansar, ¿no te parece?-dijo Eiri, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y conduciéndolo hacia lo que Shuichi supuso que era la cocina, pero que mas bien parecía la cabina de vuelo de una nave espacial.  
La señora Wilkins era una joven regordeta y amable a quien pareció agradarle la noticia de la boda.  
-señora Wilkins, mi esposo se encuentra muy cansado. Es preferible que duerma unas cuantas horas y después usted lo despierte con una taza de té; digamos que a las 6.- se volvió para conducir a Shuichi hasta una serie de habitaciones mas grandes.  
Se detuvo frente a una puerta, y la abrió.  
  
-tu vestidor, mi vestidor, el dormitorio y el baño...-Eiri abría y cerraba puertas, mostrándole lo que había atrás de cada una.  
Shuichi permanecía inmóvil en mitad del dormitorio, con los pies hundiéndosele en la gruesa alfombra.  
-¿ ya te diste cuenta de que tenemos una vista muy hermosa de la ciudad?-añadió Eiri, acercándose a los grandes ventanales y oprimiendo un botón, lo que hizo que los cortinajes se cerraran, ocultando la luz diurna y dejado la habitación en una penumbra mas..intima.  
volvió junto a shu y prosiguió: -¿te sigue pareciendo una prisión?-murmuro frente a el tembloroso muchacho, pasándole un dedo con suavidad por la pálida mejilla-. Ahora debes dormir, cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor-  
Shuichi no pudo decir algo y cerro los ojos para impedir que las lagrimas brotaran. " no le daré la satisfacción de verme llorar, no y no", se dijo mientras Eiri salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.  
  
Quitándose la ropa, shu se metió en la cama y de inmediato cayo en un sueño profundo y reparador.  
  
Según las ordenes que tenia, la señora Wilkins lo despertó a las 6 en punto, llevándole una taza de té, entregándole también una larga caja que, según le dijo, acababa de llegar.  
-¿por qué no se da un baño, señor-  
-gracias, señora Wilkins, así lo haré- respondió Shuichi y se puso sus gafas de aro grueso.(como odio esas horribles cosas!!..¬¬)  
cuando se quedo a solas, desato el listón de la caja y abrió esta, sacando de entre las capas de papel de seda un juego de ropa de cuero . La cara que puso Shuichi era todo un cuadro...  
  
aclaración 6: mmmmm-....YA LO SE!!!!..SE QUE ES DEMASIADO OBVIO LO DEL "TRAJE" PERO...snif...JURO QUE ASI FUE MI SUEÑO!! (mi mente pervertida por leer demasiados fics lemon; de hecho creo que fue por el fic "dulces y sorpresas".. jejeje).. y la forma en que lo tomaban en la novela original no me servia( por obvias razones..XP) y pues la otra opción (el de omitirlo), estoy segura Que mas de uno de ustedes ....ME MATARÍA POR ELIMINAR UN LEMON!!!! y porque también es vital que suceda "eso" para continuar..snif..así que no me regañen..T-T...que me costo mucho escribirlo..snif....  
  
----------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
entro ahora de nuevo en el dormitorio, con la toalla muy apretada alrededor del cuerpo, y dirigió una mirada pudorosa hacia las prendas extendidas sobre la cama.  
De pronto, se dio cuenta horrorizado de que no podía disponer de mas ropa que no fuera la que llevo durante el viaje.  
  
Se sentó sobre la cama y se abrazo a si mismo en un esfuerzo por detener el intenso temblor que agitaba su cuerpo. Pensó con nostalgia en la tranquilidad de su departamento y en que tenia que ocurrirse algo para escapar de este...matrimonio.  
Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que llego Eiri, hasta que levanto la mirada y lo vio frente a él.  
-aun no te has cambiado, angelo, ¿es que no te gusto tu regalo?- (sin comentarios.¬¬.  
-es que..es que...me..me parece muy atrevido..y-yo no......-su voz vacilo al tomarlo Eiri por los brazos y hacerlo ponerse de pie.  
Shuichi se sujeto con tanta fuerza la toalla que lo cubría, que los nudillos de los dedos se le pusieron blancos, lo que hizo reír a Eiri.  
-pero, angelo, si no mal lo recuerdo tú te pones esta clase de "atuendos" cuando cantas en publico.-dijo riendo.  
  
Shuichi se asombro al escuchar aquello, no sabia como se había enterado de aquello..en realidad no quería imaginárselo..pero..¡UNA COSA ERA EL ESCENARIO Y OTRA COSA ERA ESTO!.. Shuichi había escogido la historia porque siempre fue su gran pasión, pero la música siempre seria una parte muy importante en su vida; por ello, en su tiempo libre cantaba en diferentes lugares junto con la pequeña banda que había formado junto a su amigo Hiro; ya habían adquirido cierto grado de fama, habían recibido propuestas de varias disqueras pero no querían convertir el canto en una carrera porque ellos lo hacían por diversión. Shuichi siempre se sentía seguro cuando cantaba para el publico, de hecho se sentía libre cuando lo hacia, y aunque Eiri tenia razón en que utilizaba esa clase de ropa, la cual era parte de su personalidad, no podía compararlo con esta "situación". sus intenciones eran DEMASIADO claros, el rubio no era otro de sus admiradores...ERA UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO QUE TENIA OTRA CLASE DE "PLANES" Y OSCUROS PENSAMIENTOS!!!!, y estaba seguro que eso nunca pasaría por la mente de su publico. (JAJAJAJAJA..QUE BUEN CHISTE..JAJAJA..SHU ES MUY INOCENTE!!! XP).  
  
-n-no es lo mismo...-dijo Shuichi nervioso.  
Para tranquilizarlo, le dijo:  
-angelo, voy a tomar una ducha, así que sugiero que vayas a tu vestidor y te pongas una bata y tu "ropa". Esta noche tomaremos aquí la cena fría que nos dejo preparada la señora Wilkins. Estaremos solos por completo, así que no hay ninguna necesidad de que sientas timidez-  
-no puedo...yo-  
-ah, si, ya veo. Lo que quieres es que yo te vista, ¿no es cierto?-ronroneo Eiri.  
-¡NO!- grito shu y corrió hacia su vestidor, perseguido por la risa irónica de Eiri.  
  
Como lo había sospechado, la ropa revelaba todos los talles de su cuerpo, la blusa negra semi transparente sin mangas se adhería a su pecho y torso como una segunda piel, unas correas de color rojo que estaban adheridas a la tela de la blusa pasaban por debajo de sus axilas hacia atrás de su cuello, el pantalón corto descaderado de cuero negro se fijaba a sus nalgas de forma descarada sin dejar nada a la imaginación..afortunadamente para Shuichi una fina y larga tela de seda color azul oscuro se entrelazaba en cruz en su cintura tratando de ocultar parte de la descarada desmostracion de la prenda de cuero..(sin lograrlo mucho),...una cinta de color rojo se entrelazaba al final en su largo cabello rosa de forma que dejaba libre algunos mechones rebeldes caer sobre sus hombros y rostro. como toque final un par de correas en sus tobillos y muñecas junto con un extraño collar de color azul-plateado en su cuello que resaltaba el centelleo amatista de sus ojos. Todo aquello le daba un toque irreal, casi como si se fuera un ángel que trataba de ser demonio.  
Se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había manera de disimular los pezones endurecidos contra la fineza de la tela.  
  
El toque que escucho en la puerta lo sobresalto y sintió temor cuando su esposo entro. Shuichi enrojeció por completo, al notar que Eiri lo examinaba su cuerpo con mucha lentitud.  
-no puedo usar esto. Es...es ..indecente- dijo shu con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en forma protectora.  
-todo lo contrario, angelo, luces encantador.-dijo Eiri, acercándose a shu y tomándole las manos con gentileza.-absolutamente hermoso-.dijo con voz ronca.  
Shuichi le dirigió una rápida mirada, notando la ausencia del habitual tono irónico que usaba. Esto lo hizo sentirse aun mas asustado, si es que eso era posible.  
-¿d-donde lo conseguiste?-pregunto con nerviosismo mientras Eiri lo conducía a la habitación principal.  
-¿te refieres al traje? no tengo la menor idea. Tan solo le pedí a mi secretaria que me consiguiera algo adecuado. Siempre ha tenido un gusto excelente para estas cosas-  
-¿quieres decir que...?-lo miro atónito-¿quieres decir que no es la primera vez que.  
-por supuesto que no. Tengo veinticuatros años de edad, angelo, y ciertamente ¡no he sido ningún santo!-se rió de la expresión de horror que apareció en el rostro de Shuichi.- vamos a cenar-  
shu casi no pudo comer nada pues a cada momento el pánico aumentaba. Se tomo un vaso de vino a toda prisa e indico que le gustaría tomar otro.  
  
-Quizá si se emborrachara no le seria difícil...-pensó.  
  
Eiri, con lo que a Shuichi le pareció una clarividencia demoníaca, rió mientras servia un segundo vaso.  
-esto será todo, mi querido Shuichi, deseo que estés despierto y, ¡sobrio-  
-¡eres despreciable!-dijo shu, sintiendo una creciente furia.-¡VAS A SER CAPAZ DE VIOLARME-  
-¿violenza carnale? oh, no.-se burlo de forma despiadada-. No creo que vaya a ser un caso de violación, mi querido esposo-  
-¡NO!-grito Shuichi y se puso de pies violentamente-. No puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo estar casado contigo. con alguien mas!!-dijo sin pensar.  
-cálmate y siéntate- le ordeno Eiri.- Tsuzuki Amano de ninguna forma hubiera sido adecuado para ti. Es un buen hombre, pero demasiado insulso para alguien como tú-  
Shuichi quedo asombrado, no sabia por que conocía a Tsuzuki. Este era su amigo y compañero de banda. Algunas veces hacían dueto en el escenario y debido a algunas presentaciones y que las personas lo veían mucho tiempo juntos, se había corrido el rumor de que eran pareja..tal ves Eiri había oído alguno de aquellos rumores..pero, no los desmentiría, si le servia para deshacerse de ese rubio detestable...después le pediría disculpas a Tsuzuki por ello.  
-¡que sabes tu sobre lo que es o no bueno para mi!..tu no lo conoces..., además ¿¡cómo supiste de Tsuzuki!?-dijo Shuichi molesto sentándose en una silla.  
-sé muchas cosas acerca de ti-sonrió con cinismo al verle el pálido semblante-. No obstante, no sé si te has acostado con él. Es...importante-  
-¡ESO ES ALGO QUE A TI NO DEBE IMPORTANTE UN MALDITO COMINO!..yo...yo...he tenido muchos amantes. SI, MUCHOS AMANTES!- -lo que has tenido es mucho vino en un estomago vacío.-se levanto y, tomándolo en brazos, se encamino con Shuichi hacia la alcoba-  
-¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!-grito shu, luchando con desesperación por desasirse de ese abrazo.  
-así esta mejor- murmuro Eiri después de depositarlo sobre la cama, y con un movimiento suave quitarle las gafas.-el día de nuestra fiesta de compromiso te vi sin gafas. Me tomo algunos minutos el darme cuenta del por que de tu mirada tan especial.-  
  
Shuichi trato de decir algo, pero Eiri le sofoco las palabras al posarle la boca sobre la suya, y con gentiles pero dominantes caricias, fue controlándole poco a poco. Solo cuando el rubio considero que Shuichi se encontraba calmado entre sus brazos, empezó a hacerle el amor.  
Shuichi sintió como los labios de Eiri bajaban despacio por su cuello lamiendo la piel entre el collar, mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos, inconscientemente y guiado por la sensaciones que tenia debido a la boca y manos que lo recorrían, inclino el cuello hacia atrás, facilitando el trabajo del rubio. Eiri sonrió suavemente, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Volvió a recorrer el cuello del pelirosa con la lengua bajando lentamente por él, mientras comenzó a desatar la cinta que llevaba Shuichi alrededor de la cintura, una ves libre de aquella cosa la arrojo a un lado continuando su trabajo. Shuichi sin darse cuenta comenzó a gemir ante las caricias del rubio que parecían quemarle el tembloroso cuerpo, dejándose llevar por ellas, se sintió enfadado consigo mismo por responder ante aquellas sensaciones..se sentía débil y desvalido ante aquel cuerpo que lo estaba dominando. Eiri llevo sus labios cerca de los del pelirosa besándole apasionadamente, Shuichi en respuesta abrió un poco su boca dejando que Eiri introdujera su lengua. Ante la invasión Shuichi lanzo un gemido que Eiri cayo con su boca. Eiri continuo besándolo llevando una de sus manos hasta alcanzar su pecho. Shuichi casi grito cuando sintió las manos del rubio estimulando sus pezones..nunca había experimentado esa clase de sensaciones, todo aquello era nuevo para él y aun así estaba respondiendo sin ningún pudor ante todas las caricias. Eiri bajo sus labios hasta llegar a los botones rosas lamiéndolos por encima de la ropa hasta endurecerlos por completo mientras Shuichi gemía sin control enterrando su mano en los sedoso cabellos rubios. Eiri subió de nuevo recorriendo la piel a su paso con su boca hasta llegar de nuevo al rostro enrojecido del pelirosa, apoderándose de nuevo de los enrojecido labios entreabiertos de este. Con lentitud fue desabrochando las correas que tenia aquella blusa, una ves lo logro se separo de Shuichi el cual pareció protestar cuando alejo sus labios. Eiri sonrió encantado, tomo la blusa entre sus manos deshaciéndose de ella y así poder tocar aquélla piel libremente. Acerco sus labios de nuevo al pecho de Shuichi saboreándola por completo. Shuichi avergonzado ante sus fuertes gemidos, llevo una de sus manos a su boca tratando de controlarlos. Eiri siguió besando su piel observando de tanto en tanto las expresiones de Shuichi, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer el pelirosa sonrió maquiavélicamente, sin dejar de lamer la piel del pecho, descendió lentamente con su mano hasta rozar la creciente erección de Shuichi que se encontraba atrapada bajo aquellos apretados pantalones. Al sentir aquella caricia Shuichi no pudo reprimir un fuerte gemido y levanto inconscientemente sus caderas en busca de mas. Eiri sonrió de nuevo apartándose un poco para observarlo mejor, maravillado ante aquella hermosa visión que se le ofrecía; obedeciendo a las peticiones de su pequeño llevo sus manos hasta la cremallera de los pantalones bajándola con lentitud para luego tomarlo del borde y bajarlos de un solo tirón. Shuichi sintió un escalofrió cuando quedo despojado de su ropa, y ladeo su cara hacia un lado tratando de ocultar su rostro completamente enrojecido en la almohada. Eiri aprovecho de el renovado recato de Shuichi, y se deshizo de su propia ropa quedando completamente desnudo ante el pelirosa, el cual respiraba entrecortadamente aun escondido entre la almohada. Eiri aprovecho aquello para abrir sus piernas colocando una pierna a cada lado suyo, dejando ver en todo su esplendor la evidente excitación de su ángel, Shuichi abrió los ojos asustado ante aquella acción del rubio y volvió su rostro hacia esta para encontrarlo entre sus piernas completamente desnudo, provocando que se sonrojara aun mas si era posible ante aquella exquisita figura, volviendo a hundir su rostro en la almohada. Eiri volvió a tomar unos minutos para observar a su hermoso esposo..prefirió dejar los otros accesorios que llevaba el traje, le daba un toque casi místico..una extraña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, Shuichi trataba de ocultar su rostro rojo en la almohada al igual que trataba de controlar su respiración entrecortada, el cabello rosa extendido sobre la almohada junto con las correas en ambas manos y piernas hicieron que a su mente llegara una imagen.."la de un ángel encadenado", si, la de un ángel encadenado y violado por el demonio que era él..... Seguidamente, Eiri se recostó sobre el cuerpo del pelirosa, teniendo cuidado de no descargar todo su peso sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de su esposo. Beso su cuello tratando de tranquilizar al cuerpo bajo él, subiendo para alcanzar de nuevo aquellos temblorosos labios. Lo beso lenta y tiernamente, ante lo cual Shuichi volvió a tranquilizarse permitiendo al rubio seguir con su caricias. El rubio movió su cuerpo sobre el de Shuichi provocando que ambas erecciones se rozaran arrancando un fuerte gemido por parte del pelirosa. Animado por el movimiento de caderas de Shuichi siguió moviéndose sobre él lentamente ante la desesperación del pelirosa que imploraba por mas contacto para regocijo de Eiri. Deteniendo su movimiento, el rubio comenzó de nuevo un viaje húmedo y lento desde el cuello del pelirosa, humedeciendo y enrojeciendo toda la piel a su paso, llegando hasta su ombligo. Un jadeo escapó de la boca de Shuichi al sentir la húmeda lengua rodear su ombligo, su respiración cada ves era mas dificultosa y sentía como sus mejillas ardían, a la ves que sus intentos por controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo traicionero fallaban. Las manos de Eiri bajaron hasta los muslos del pelirosa recorriéndolos suavemente, provocando pequeños suspiros por parte de Shuichi quien cerro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Lentamente Eiri siguió bajando hasta llegar a la erección completamente erecta de Shuichi, sin llegar a tocarla se acerco peligrosamente para luego alejarse y morder suavemente los muslos de un muy excitado pelirosa, quien no dejaba de mover sus caderas buscando algo que no entendía muy bien su aturdida mente. Atendiendo a los inconscientes ruegos de Shuichi y sin pensarlo dos veces rodeo aquella erección por completo en su boca, provocando que Shuichi se levantara un poco abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente para después gemir fuertemente y caer de nuevo de espaldas a la cama. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a recorrer la palpitante piel de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que Shuichi dejara escapar fuertes jadeos y sujetara las sabanas con fuerza.  
-no...por favor...ah- gemía Shuichi con lagrimas en los ojos ante aquélla fuerte sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Se sentía muy extraño y de alguna forma todo aquello lo asustaba.  
-por favor. ..Ah....para. ah..para.- suplicaba entrecortadamente Shuichi, pero sus ruegos solo acrecentaban el movimiento de la boca de Eiri. Sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, Eiri levantó la vista para mirar el rostro sudoroso y sonrojado de su esposo, encontrándose con los llorosos ojos amatistas entre abiertos clavados en él. Sin dejar de mirarlo, dejó resbalar sus labios acogiendo en su boca toda la longitud de su miembro, moviendo su lengua sobre la punta en el interior de esta. Shuichi cerro los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de gemir, ya no podía controlar su cuerpo ni siquiera un poco, solo gemía ante los incesantes movimientos del rubio que no paraban ante sus ruegos. Eiri sacó la erección de su boca lentamente, recorriéndola con sus labios hasta dejarla libre. Shuichi se quejo ante la acción de Eiri al alejarse cuando iba a culminar, provocando que este volviera a sonreír.  
Acerco de nuevo su rostro hasta el pelirosa besándolo apasionadamente, beso que fue recibido de la misma forma por un muy impaciente pelirosa que no dejaba de gemir ante aquellos labios. Observando la desesperación de Shuichi y su propia excitación la cual no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas, llevo una mano hacia su boca embadurnando sus dedos con saliva, volvió a recostarse sobre aquel cuerpo descansando casi por completo este sobre el del pelirosa, luego procedió a besar y morder el cuello del pelirosa, el cual llevo sus manos hasta la espalda acariciándola como si de esa forma pudiera descargar parte de esa extraña y honda sensación que sentía. El rubio sin dejar de lamer la ya enrojecida piel de Shuichi, bajo su mano hasta la entrada de Shuichi, donde uno de sus dedos se abrió paso dentro de el cuerpo del pelirosa. -ah!...duele...por favor..me duele!-imploro Shuichi con lagrimas en sus ojos, ante el dolor que sintió. -tranquilo, angelo..relájate -susurro Eiri en su oído produciendo a lamer y morder delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un estremecimiento por parte del pelirosa.  
Cuando Eiri sintió a Shuichi mas tranquilo y relajado ante la invasión, procedió a introducir un segundo dejo sin dejar de acariciar el tembloroso cuerpo del pelirosa, con el fin de tranquilizarlo. Un tercer dedo hizo su aparición poco después, dilatando y preparando aun mas la estrecha entrada para la próxima invasión. Poco a poco Shuichi comenzó a relajar su cuerpo y a disfrutar de todo aquello, suaves gemidos comenzaron a escapar de su boca anunciándole al rubio que se acercaba el momento.  
Lentamente, Eiri fue sacando sus dedos de aquélla entrada permitiéndole al pelirosa recuperarse un poco. Mientras, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, tomando un pequeño tubo de su interior para luego proceder a embadurnar su miembro endurecido con el lubricante.  
Tomando las piernas del pelirosa, elevo sus caderas para luego dirigir su miembro hacia la entrada de su ángel introduciéndolo lentamente provocando un desgarrador gemido de dolor por parte de Shuichi, a pesar de haberse esmerado en dilatar bien su entrada.  
-¡NO!..,.POR FAVOR!.- prácticamente grito cuando sintió aquella nueva invasión, nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan doloroso, sentía como si lo desgarrara por dentro. Las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, las cuales Eiri lamió delicadamente tratando de aliviar el dolor de su pequeño.  
-se que te duele mi hermoso ángel...pero, te prometo que pronto pasara- susurraba Eiri tiernamente, repartiendo pequeños besos al rostro y cuerpo de Shuichi.  
A pesar del dolor trato de relajarse, por alguna razón creía en lo que el rubio italiano le decía. Eiri permaneció inmóvil besando y acariciando aquel tembloroso cuerpo, hasta que sintió como el pelirosa se acostumbraba ante la invasión. Una ves se aseguro que podía continuar, con movimientos suaves siguió adentrándose en aquella estrecha cavidad moviéndose lentamente distrayendo a Shuichi con un beso cargado de pasión. Un intenso calor y deseo comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo del pelirosa, provocando que gimiera entre los labios del rubio y que arqueara la espalda extasiado ante aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Eiri comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas provocando nuevos y mas fuertes gemidos por parte de Shuichi, quien rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas y elevó un poco mas sus caderas, consiguiendo que este lo penetrara mas profundamente. Ambos gimieron sobre los labios del otro, sintiendo un calor les recorría todo el cuerpo. Shuichi comenzó a moverse desesperadamente bajo el rubio, arañando su espalda como una forma de descargar todo ese deseo que crecía en su interior. Eiri, por su parte se concentró en esa cálida estreches de su pequeño, produciéndole una sensación de posesión ante aquel ángel que gemía bajo su cuerpo. Eiri bajo una de sus manos sin dejar de moverse en su interior, hasta la erección de Shuichi masajeándola a compás de sus movimientos.  
Shuichi sin dejar de gemir de placer, sintió una extraña sensación mas fuerte que las demás provocando que enterrara sus uñas en la nívea piel del la espalda del rubio. Percibiendo que Shuichi no aguantaría mucho mas, Eiri aumento aun mas sus movimientos provocando que shu se corriera en su mano con un grito de éxtasis y al poco tiempo que él culminara dentro del pelirosa. Eiri salió lentamente de Shuichi haciéndose aun lado permitiéndole a este y así mismo, recuperarse un poco. Al poco tiempo atrajo hacia si, el cuerpo del pelirosa, permitiéndole descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Lentamente Shuichi fue embarcándose en un profundo sueño ante la mirada de un par de ojos dorados que lo observaron un largo rato antes de quedarse también dormido....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sabado 14 hora:1:29 a.m.... mis ojos están apunto de cerrarse pero por fin termine este Cáp., el cual salió un poco mas larguito..--..no se quejen, tengo sueño y no se como pude terminarlo..mmm....esta ves no puse nada o al menos no muchas cosas que pudieran dejarlos en ascuas..así que creo que podrán aguantar un poco mas..bostezo..tal ves uno o dos meses...bostezo..jejeje..era broma.bostezo solo serán dos semanas!!..bostezo..snif..aun me queda el fic de "posibles engaños"...T-T..tengo que actualizar también!!!..snif..bostezo bueno, me voy a dormir..haber si tengo otro de esos "sueños" para el otro fic bostezo .  
  
martes hora: 5:18 pm: lo siento pero solo hasta hoy pude actualizar..snif...y ya saben....  
  
DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O TOMATAZOS......DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...O ESCRIBANME A MI E-MAIL......DIGANME QUE OPINAN DE MI LEMON!!..ES EL PRIMERO ..NO SEAN MUY MALOS CONMIGO..T-T  
  
HASTA LA PROXIMA.  
E-mail: o 


	6. MISTERIOS

  
  
Ejem…perdón...me demore mucho…pero necesitaba sacar los Cáp. de "posibles engaños" y "VENDETTA" a la par… …por ello desde ahora… ACTUALIZARE LOS DOS A LA VEZ, ASÍ QUE SI NO ESTA LISTO UN CÁP. DE UNO NO SALDRÁ EL DEL OTRO!!…YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!!!...lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo de otra forma…  
  
Ahora a contestar reviews:  
  
Ashura: ...gomenasai!!!...de verdad que trate pero no pude...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..... es muy difícil...buaaaaaaaaa.....espero que te guste este cap...snif...y perdonnnnnn....de verdad que estoy muy ocupada...buaaaaaaaaa  
  
-clari chan: arigato!!...jeje ..no pensé que pudieran gustarles mi lemon...  
  
-Cathain: no me molesta, me gustan que sean sinceros conmigo…de hecho estoy de acuerdo contigo...las cosas fueron muy rápidas...y Shuichi debió de haber luchado mas para que la cosa fuera mas interesante…..jejeje…pero es que cuando lo estaba escribiendo ya estaba medio dormida...y pues se me paso por alto. Además hay un pequeño detalle que no sabes y es que respecto a la secuencia de actos en el fic estoy siéndole muy fiel a la novela original...así que si en la novela mataron a alguien en tal Cáp, Pues yo lo mato..jejeje, no es que vaya a matar a alguien!..Solo es un ejemplo.. ..y sobre de que no he puesto dialogo sobre Yuki…pues ni lo esperes, porque no puedo revelarse las "ideas" que pasan por esa cabecita rubia sino descubrirán lo que va a pasar. y sí es mi primer lemon...y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado a todos..o bueno a los que dejaron reviews..Gracias por tu comentario y review...  
  
-Hikaru Itsuko: jajaja...me encanta que tengas fe!!..u...la fe mueve montañas!!..me alegra que te haya gustado mi lemon...arigato!!  
  
-natcha: ya sé!..le tocaba haberse resistido mas...snif...bueno ya no hay remedio..jejeje..  
  
-Angeli Murasaki: sí, me están exprimiendo!!...no, falso me están matando!!...mucho estrés...snif...pero se hace el esfuerzo...arigato!  
  
-Kiarafujimuya: uyyyy...entonces estarás mas loca aun porque me demore..muchoooooooooo...jejeje y conque futura de aya, eh?...no se....Pero hay mucha competencia…...ejem...arigato!  
  
-Hikaru in Azkaban: empiezo a creer que Shuichi es un poquitin facil!...jejeje...jajajajaja...arigato!!  
  
-Katrina: jjejeje...hmhmmm....creo que -glup- tienes muchas dudas...y muchas...suposiciones...creo que tendré que matarte para que no se sepa la verdad!!!....wajajajaja....pero hay unas cositas en donde solo la mitad de lo que supones es cierto y sobre lo del titulo, creo saber lo que estas pensando acerca de eso...y pues tengo que confesarte que al titulo habría que agregarle algo mas Para que acertaras...ya sabrás a lo que me refiero mas adelante...ya que a veces con saber el significado de "vendetta" no es suficiente...gracias por tu review.  
  
-Kei Himura: ahhhhh....ahora sé quien eres!!!....uhhhh...recuerdas que la primera ves te pregunte que si pertenecías a un grupo o algo?...y bla bla..al final no supimos de donde había sacado tu e-mail...….ahora se de donde!!...jejeje...a mi también me gustan los fics explícitos..u…y gomenasai!!...no aparecerá Ryuichi, al principio tenia pensado ponerlo en lugar que a Claire para que fuera el hermano de Shuichi..pero se me complicaron las cosas y me pareció mas gracioso de esta forma...jejeje., ah, y por cierto...donde esta el dibujo que me dijiste que me ibas a mandar!!..no esta!!.ToT...arigatoo por tu review!  
  
-nat-chan07: gracias por decirme la dirección...cuando pueda leeré los fics...ya que apenas puedo seguir leyendo las actualizaciones de los fics que he estado leyendo desde hace rato..jejeje...arigato!  
  
-Paddy Merodeadora: ohh...me alegra que me hayas escrito un review...lo aprecio mucho, y sí, Eiri es solo un hombre de negocios...uno lujurioso,,, pero hombre de negocios al fin y al cabo..jejeje y no me recuerdes esos lentes de shu que los odio...pronto me desharé de ellos!!!....wajajaja...gracias por tu review!  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS….Ahora si el fic…  
  
CÁP. 6  
  
MISTERIOS  
  
-vamos, Shuichi, come. Tenemos mucho que hacer-. Ordeno Eiri mientras desayunaban-. Tengo muchos negocios pendientes que atender y me temo que no podré concederte más de una mañana de mi tiempo-  
Hizo una pausa y miro hacia su esposo, quien contemplaba con fijeza su plato de huevos fritos y tostadas.  
-no pareces tener hambre, angelo, aun después de…tanto ejercicio como tuvimos anoche-. Añadió Eiri con una risilla socarrona.  
Shuichi prefirió guardar silencio, manteniendo la mirada baja para tratar de ocultar su profundo rubor al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y ese día por la mañana...¡¡Dios, como le dolía la cabeza!!... de hecho le dolía todo el cuerpo (). Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan indefenso y tan pronto a prorrumpir en llanto como ahora.  
Eiri se puso de pie y, acercándose a Shuichi le pasó una mano por el largo cabello y luego le recorrió el contorno del rostro con gentiles movimientos de uno de sus pulgares, lo que hizo que shu primero sobresaltarse y después ruborizarse aun más.  
  
-anda- dijo Eiri con suavidad y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-. Se no esta haciendo tarde-  
-¿a-a donde vamos?-. Pregunto Shuichi con un estremecimiento nervioso Cuando salieron del apartamento y descendieron hacia el estacionamiento.  
  
El motor del Ferrari rugió cuando Eiri le dio vuelta a la llave de encendido.  
-Shuichi, tú eres un hombre potencialmente muy hermoso. Lo único que yo haré será probártelo. Digamos que actuare como una especie de Pigmalión.-añadió con una risilla al enfilar el auto deportivo por la rampa hacia las ocupadas calles de la ciudad.- te convertiré en una belleza-  
-¡no quiero! Lo único que yo deseo es regresar a mi departamento y…-no pudo continuar debido al nudo que sentía en la garganta.  
Eiri respondió con voz dura:  
-aquellos días se acabaron. Ahora eres mi esposo y te comportaras de acuerdo a esa condición.  
-pero esa actitud tuya parece surgida de la época medieval!!!. La vida por lo menos en Japón y en Inglaterra, ya no es así; además, ¿¡Cómo puedes tener esa clase de pensamientos tan retrogradas cuando tu madre fue inglesa!?- (ya sé, otro detalle que olvide mencionar…pero ya lo saben, no.  
-es cierto, pero aunque mi madre fue inglesa, en mi comportamiento hacia mi esposo soy siciliano puro-  
-¿¡ insinúas que, por lo menos en lo que te concierne, el único lugar adecuado para una esposa o esposo es la alcoba!?- -lo has dicho con algo de crudeza, angelo mio.- dijo Eiri con irónica diversión. -no obstante, por supuesto que en esencia tienes razón-  
  
Shuichi hizo un gesto de desagrado (Y YO TAMBIÉN!!!!...XP).  
  
-¡CUÁNTO TE ODIO Y TE DESPRECIO!- respondió Shuichi.  
-¿de verdad?- el sedoso tono implacable de la voz de Eiri provoco que shu se estremeciera aterrorizado.- pensé que anoche, y por cierto hoy por la mañana, te había demostrado con bastante claridad que sea lo que fuere que tú sientes por mí, en definitiva no es odio…-concluyó burlón.  
-¡PUES CIERTAMENTE NO ES AMOR!—Farfullo shu con furia mientras Eiri seguía riéndose.  
-quizá algún día lo sea, angelo, tal vez llegues a amarme hasta la locura, ¿perché no?- fue su imperturbable respuesta.  
-¿por qué no?-. Shuichi sabía que estaba perdiendo el control con rapidez.- es posible que tú creas que eres un don del cielo para las mujeres, pero en lo que a mí toca, ¡TAN SOLO ERES UN ASQUEROSO ANIMAL! – le grito indignado.  
  
Eiri permaneció en silencio mientras estacionaba el auto y apagaba el motor.  
  
-ya veo que me tomara algún tiempo, pero no hay duda de que lograre domarte- dijo Eiri por fin.  
-¡NUNCA!- grito Shuichi con salvajismo y dirigiéndole la mano hacia la mejilla, pero nunca llego a su destino. Los dedos de Eiri atraparon y le asieron la muñeca sin consideración alguna, lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor.  
Con toda clama, el rubio lo despojo de las gafas y lo hizo acercarse, para posarle su boca sobre los labios y forzándolo a que los separase.  
Shuichi no pudo moverse y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al sentirse indefenso una vez mas, pues su traicionero cuerpo empezó a responder ante la oleada de sangre que pareció empezar a correrle por las venas, al invadirle Eiri con la lengua la suavidad interior de su boca.  
-ah, ahora estas quieto…así esta mejor, ¿no?- murmuro Eiri con sequedad y observo el rostro pálido de su esposo, quien lo miraba aún con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
Shuichi se enderezo en el asiento, demasiado aturdido para moverse, mientras Eiri le secaba los ojos y le volvía a colocar las gafas, antes de volverse para abrir la puerta del lado de conductor.  
El rubio bajo y rodeo el auto para ayudar a Shuichi, quien aun estaba tembloroso.  
-¿d-donde estamos?- pregunto shu sorprendido, ruborizándose de súbito al darse cuenta que Eiri no solo lo había besado en plena luz del día, sino en una calle muy transitada y a la vista de los transeúntes.  
-esta en la entrada posterior de Harrods, el único lugar donde podré conseguir todo lo que necesito para ti en el corto lapso de que dispongo- lo tomo del brazo con firmeza y lo condujo hasta el interior de los grandes almacenes.  
  
-creo que... - hizo una pausa-. Si, creo que empezaremos por el interior y de ahí iremos hacia fuera-  
Eiri le compro una cantidad increíble de prendas, lo que hizo que las vendedoras quedaron sorprendidas ante su magnanimidad. La ropa que adquirió para Shuichi era de marcas muy famosas como: Dolce & Gabanna, Guccy, entre otros.  
  
En Harrods transcurrieron varias horas, pero Eiri detuvo su frenesí de compras hasta que Shuichi se vio extenuado por completo a causa de la fatiga.  
El rubio, en un breve alto que hicieron, le dijo que se volviera a poner un pantalón color vino y una blusa blanca que le hacia juego, conjunto que le había gustado en forma especial. En seguida dio instrucciones para que le enviaran todo a su casa.  
-apresúrate, angelo-. Lo urgió Eiri mientras se dirigían hacia el auto. - debo llevarte de regreso al departamento para que almuerces, antes de que vayamos con el optometrista-  
-¿p-para que?- pregunto shu, tan cansado que apenas podía poner un pie delante del otro.  
-debemos eliminar tus gafas de gruesos aros.- (siiiiiiiii... u) le informo en un tono que no admitía replica.- en la actualidad ya esta muy adelantado el campo de los lentes de contacto y con toda seguridad encontraremos algunos con los que te sentirás cómodo-  
-sí, Eiri...lo que tu digas- dijo shu mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba sobre el respaldo del asiento del auto.  
-¿¡Shuichi complaciente y sumiso!? ¡es increíble!- ironizo Eiri mientras conducida el auto.  
  
Shuichi exhalo una exclamación cuando llegaron al apartamento. La habitación principal estaba llena de cajas y cajas. De hecho, había tantas, que le tomo varios minutos darse cuanta de que, sentada al lado de ellas se encontraba una chica de cabello arena que le sonreía ampliamente.  
  
-ah, Jane. ¡veo que has estado ocupada!- rió Eiri – creo que no conoces a mi esposo, ¿verdad?- pregunto antes de volverse hacia Shuichi.- angelo, ella es Jane Gordon, una de mis mejores ayudantes y quien te acompañara durante el resto del día-  
la chica sonrió de nuevo y dijo:  
-por favor, acepte mis felicitaciones, conde- sonrió Jane, arrugando la nariz ante la vista de las cajas que amenazaban inundar la habitación.- siento mucho que haya tanto desorden-.  
  
Shuichi también sonrió.  
Eiri dio un paso adelante y tomo entre los brazos a su esposo.  
-debo volver a la oficina-. Explicó él – te veo muy hermoso con tu ropa nueva.- lo beso y rió, ante la obvia vergüenza que Shuichi experimento por haber sido besado frente a la asistente.  
  
-¿qué hay en todas esas cajas?- pregunto Shuichi a la asistente cuando el rubio se fue.  
-zapatos.- respondió Jane-. De Guccy y Rayne. También pañoletas, ropa y otras cosas. Lo que no le guste será regresado-  
-estoy muy cansado. Creo que no... podré probarme todo hoy mismo.-  
  
En ese momento, Wilkins anuncio que el almuerzo estaba listo.  
  
-mi... esposo me dijo algo acerca de visitar un optometrista- murmuro Shuichi mientras almorzaban.  
-sí – la chica río – y además de eso tenemos una sesión de entrenamiento, y otra de arreglo de cabello con Leonard. ¿Esta de acuerdo, conde?- pregunto al notar el gesto del pelirosa.  
- sí, supongo que sí. Aunque se ve que necesitare una constitución de hierro para aguantar esa vida- contesto con tono de queja-. Pero quisiera pedirte que me llames Shuichi. Aun no me acostumbro a que me llamen "conde". Hasta... hasta ayer, era yo estudiante.- confeso con absoluta serenidad.  
-de acuerdo; siempre y cuando tu me llames Jane. Lo de ustedes fue un romance relámpago, según me doy cuenta-  
-sí...sí, claro- dijo Shuichi confundido- entiendo que trabajas para mi esposo.- añadió con rapidez para caminar el tema-. Ya sé que te extrañara mi pregunta, pero quisiera saber... ¿a que se dedica él? Me refiero a su trabajo.-  
  
O.o...Jane lo miro sorprendida por un momento y después rió.  
  
-¡VAYA! SI QUE FUE UN ROMANCE RELÁMPAGO !!. Bien, tu esposo empezó con una flota de buques petroleros que heredo de su padre, quien murió cuando él era pequeño. Esta flota se ha expandido y ahora domina el mercado. Sus ganancias las ha invertido en la nueva industria petroquímica de Sicilia y, después, sus negocios se han extendido por todo el mundo- hizo una pausa – el Time Magazine publico una buena crónica sobre la elevación del conde a la fama y el surgimiento de su fortuna. Te daré un ejemplar de esa revista. Yo soy una de sus cuatro ayudantes. Dos son hombres. En este momento me encargo de la adquisición de British Incorporated Chemicals-  
-pero esa es una gigantesca firma multinacional, ¿no-  
-sí, pero muy mal administrada. Como comprenderás, en la oficina tenemos mucho trabajo, por eso me sorprendí tanto al enterarme de que el conde había sabido arreglárselas para contar con tiempo suficiente como para casarse. Yo me alegro mucho por ambos. Ya era tiempo que él sentara cabeza y creo que... – lo miro inquisitiva – sí, en verdad creo que tú eres la persona que se necesitaba para meterlo al redil.- dijo totalmente convencida.  
-¿BROMEAS?- Shuichi rió con dureza antes de recordar que se suponía que era un feliz casado. Y entonces de verdad se ruborizo al ocurrírsele que esta chica debía ser la que compro aquella "prenda" el día anterior, y que no era la primera vez que había realizado esa clase de servicio para su jefe, de seguro tenia VASTA experiencia en tales menesteres.  
-no, no es broma- respondió Jane, mirando al hermoso chico de largos cabellos rosas que no había podido evitar ruborizarse. – y si estas pensando en sus otras mujeres, es mejor que no lo hagas. Unos ojos embrujadores y un busto grande no compensan la falta de inteligencia... ¡lo cual estoy segura que ya has descubierto!- miro su reloj - ¡ cielos! Se nos esta haciendo tarde para tu cita con el optometrista y debemos darnos prisa-  
Shuichi se sentía deprimido en forma inexplicable.  
  
Al regresar al apartamento 4 horas mas tarde, Wilkins le informo que al señor conde lo había retrasado un negocio, pero que volvería mas tarde para llevarlo a comer.  
Cuando Wilkins y su mujer se retiraron, Shuichi se acerco al ventanal de la sala y apoyo la cabeza sobre la frialdad del vidrio.  
La magnifica vista se borro ante sus ojos mientras él trataba con desesperación de concentrarse en algo... en cualquier cosa... que no fuese el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior y esa misma mañana. Intentaba borrarlo de su mente, pero no lo lograba.  
-no pensare en eso...¡NO QUIERO!- murmuro, tratando de borrar el insidioso recuerdo que insistía en volverle a la memoria, a pesar de su cansancio...  
  
Lo despertó el ligero toque de una caricia sobre el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y miro somnoliento hacia Eiri, quien le observaba enigmático.  
-buon giorno, angelo- dijo Eiri con voz sedosa, mientras sus manos continuaban acariciándole el cuerpo a Shuichi.  
Durante un momento el pelirosa lo miro sorprendido, ruborizándose al recordar la razón de que estuviese en la cama con este... hombre!. Alejándose de él lo más que pudo, se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la barbilla.  
-¿y-ya...es hora de desayunar?- pregunto con nerviosismo, aferrando aun mas las sabanas con los tembloroso dedos.  
-siento hambre, angelo mio, peor no por el desayuno- musito Eiri, devorando con los ojos su cuerpo desnudo.  
Casi paralizado por el miedo Shuichi lo observo acercarse y, cuando quiso saltar fuera de la cama, ya era demasiado tarde, pues él lo asió por un brazo con suma facilidad.  
-¡suéltame!- balbuceo Shuichi en furia desvalida, tratando de alejarlo.- ¡te odio, te odio!- sollozo cuando la rubia cabeza bajo hacia la suya. La boca que poseyó la suya fue cálida y sorpresivamente gentil al separar sus labios, haciéndolo jadear al sentir que una flama encendía la sangre que le corría por las venas.  
Fue un beso que exigió su rendición total. Su corazón empezó a latir descompasado y al levantar Eiri la cabeza con lentitud y mirar hacia el apasionado deseo que brillaba dentro de sus profundos ojos amatistas, su cuerpo permaneció ignorante de cualquier cosa que no fuese una abrumadora necesidad de satisfacción.  
-¿es esta tu manera de odiar, angelo?- musito Eiri con una sonrisa antes de bajar la cabeza una vez mas y buscar con su boca la base del cuello del pelirosa.  
Shuichi gimió y arqueo su espalda sin poder evitarlo, al sentir los temblores de deleite a lo largo de toda su piel cuando la boca de Eiri viajó hacia abajo y le encontró y acaricio con los labios los rosados pezones.  
Shuichi odio a Eiri, pero odio mucho mas su propio cuerpo por ser tan débil y traicionero ente la demandante posesión del rubio.  
Una vez saboreo a su gusto aquel par de botones rosados, siguió con la lenta exploración del cuerpo bajo el suyo, pronto llego al bajo vientre donde jugo un poco con el ombligo del pelirosa para después bajar lentamente hacia la entrepierna de este; Eiri se acerco a su objetivo para después alejarse de súbito lo que provoco que Shuichi emitiera un leve quejido. Encantado, Eiri decidió seguir torturando a su ansioso ángel, separo las piernas de Shuichi, el cual obedecía solicito ante sus caricias, y bajando de nuevo su rostro acerco sus labios a la piel interior del muslo de Shuichi, lamiéndola y recorriéndola hasta rozar ocasionalmente la excitación del pelirosa quien emitía una mezcla de quejidos y gemidos ante aquel juego que empezaba resultarle doloroso.  
El rubio bajo lentamente por el muslo hasta toparse con la excitación de su ángel, y haciendo caso omiso a las obvias suplicas de este, se acerco y lamió la piel de los testículos provocando que Shuichi gimiera fuertemente y moviera sus caderas insistentemente; Eiri por su parte seguía lamiendo aquella piel sin llagar a tocar la excitación del pelirosa el cual no dejaba de gemir. Siguió bajando nuevamente hasta llegar a esa deliciosa abertura a la cual procedió a dar el mismo trato que al resto de la piel. Para ese momento Shuichi ya había olvidado todo a su alrededor, entendiendo solo a las necesidades que su cuerpo le exigía ferozmente, sumergiéndolo en una oleada de deseo y necesidad. Eiri separo un poco más las piernas del pelirosa y levantó un poco sus caderas para facilitar su trabajo. Se encargo lenta y minuciosamente de humedecer aquella entrada haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de un muy sonrojado y excitado pelirosa; este por su parte, desesperado, llevo inconscientemente su mano hacia la cabeza rubia, donde tomo esos cabellos dorados entre sus dedos tratando de moverla un poco y a la ves transmitir su feroz necesidad hacia su verdugo. Ante los incesantes movimientos de Shuichi, erigí dejo su deliciosa tortura para ver al pelirosa, sonrió complacido cuando vio su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos vidriosos los cuales parecían pedir a gritos su atención. Aun con aquella sonrisa, se enderezo un poco y acerco su rostro hacia el del pelirosa quien pretendía protestar cuando los labios de Eiri atraparon los suyos en un beso profundo y deseoso, que lo hizo gemir en su boca cuando esta fue invadida por la voraz lengua del rubio. Shuichi entrelazo su brazos de tras de la espalda de su esposo emitiendo gemidos mas sonoros cuando deliberadamente el rubio descargaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo y se movía provocando que sus sexos se rozaran. Al tiempo se separaron para permitir a sus pulmones tomar aire. Eiri observo al pelirosa el cual tenia ladeada su cabeza hacia un lado, tenia la cara totalmente sonrojada y su respiración estaba desacompasada; se sorprendió cuando de esa sonrosada boca salieron leves gemidos a pesar de que ni siquiera lo estaba tocando, en ese instante Shuichi volvió su rostro hacia el del rubio, cerro nuevamente sus ojos y comenzó a mover sus caderas provocando que sus sexos se rozaran nuevamente mientras seguía fuertemente abrazado al rubio emitiendo fuertes gemidos. Asombrado, Eiri observaba los desesperados movimientos del pelirosa bajo su cuerpo, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta por fin que tal vez…se le había pasado la mano. Lo había dejado muy excitado y aquel deseo por que lo complaciera le resulto encantador y exquisito. Con un ágil movimiento, logro zafarse de las manos de su fascinante ángel el cual se quejo fuertemente, Eiri sonrió y tomando las manos de Shuichi las llevo hacia un costado y se recostó sobre su cuerpo acercando su rostro al cuello del pelirosa el cual parecía sollozar de excitación. –tranquilízate, angelo mio.- susurro con suavidad Eiri en su oído mientras procedía a lamer su cuellos haciendo que Shuichi se relajara un poco. Una vez consiguió su objetivo, Eiri volvió a separar su cuerpo del pelirosa el cual había vuelto a cerrar los ojos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración sin mucho éxito. Eiri sabia que su ángel no aguantaría por mucho tiempo esa tortura, y mucho menos él, quien también trataba de controlarse un poco pero la visión de aquel cuerpo moviéndose y gimiendo bajo él no ayudaba mucho a la causa. Unos minutos después volvió a acercarse al pelirosa separando sus piernas por completo para luego levantar sus caderas. Shuichi ante el movimiento apretó los ojos fuertemente al igual que sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a las sabanas; sabia lo que vendría y también sabia sobre el dolor de ser invadido, pero su mente no razonaba y a pesar de sus miedos su cuerpo pedía a gritos aquella penetración que aunque dolorosa, con el tiempo lo sumergía en el mejor de los placeres. Ante el comportamiento de Shuichi el rubio acaricio sus muslos y suavemente le dijo- Shuichi, mírame, quiero que me veas cuando lo haga.- Shuichi obedeció sumisamente volviendo su sonrojado rostro hacia Eiri quien le sonrió tiernamente mientras seguía acariciándola la piel de sus muslos.- relájate, angelo mio-. Shuichi hizo lo mejor que pudo para controlar el movimiento nervioso de su cuerpo sin dejar de ver en el interior de esos ojos dorados.  
Al poco tiempo, Eiri tomo su miembro y lo acerco a la entrada de Shuichi penetrándolo de una sola ves lo cual provoco un gemido por parte de Shuichi, que a pesar de sentir dolor sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando sintió al rubio completamente dentro de si. Eiri comenzó con movimientos lentos hasta que el cuerpo bajo el suyo empezó a pedir mas, acelero sus movimientos penetrándolo profunda y fuertemente, provocando fuertes gemidos por parte de ambos; los incesantes movimientos de Shuichi le advirtieron al rubio que este no aguantaría mas y tomando aquel miembro lo masajeo mientras seguía invistiéndolo con fuerza. Sumergido en un mundo de éxtasis Shuichi se aferró fuertemente a las sabanas y gimió estrepitosamente cuando sintió llegar el orgasmo. Eiri sintió como el pelirosa se derramaba en su mano y lo invistió lo más profundo que pudo derramándose también en su interior para luego recostarse de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Shuichi. Permanecieron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que Eiri salio lentamente de Shuichi y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para luego acariciarle el cuerpo lentamente. Shuichi se dejo hacer mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de su esposo disfrutando de sus caricias.  
  
Mas tarde, cuando Eiri ya se había ido, el timbre del teléfono sobresalto a Shuichi. Miro a su alrededor y encontró el aparato sobre un escritorio cercano a la ventana.  
  
-Eiri, querido... – dijo una ronca voz femenina en el auricular.  
-no... me... me temo que él no esta. Yo-  
-habla su secretario, ¿verdad? Por favor dígale que Marissa lo extraña mucho y que le manda besos, muchos besos. Que lo ama y que desea que pronto venga a Roma. Ciao.- y corto la comunicación.  
  
Con dedos temblorosos, Shuichi abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio para buscar un lápiz y un papel para anotar el recado, levantando un expediente amarillo del que se deslizaron fuera unas fotografías.  
Examino una a una las impresiones con lentitud. Mostraban a un chico que reía y andaba en bicicleta a la orilla de un río, con su largo cabello agitado por el viento, con su toga y birrete el día de su graduación... y muchas mas... y... ¡TODAS ERAN DE EL MISMO.  
¿¡Por que las tendría Eiri en su poder, si tan solo hacia una semana que se conocían!?... además, parecían haber sido tomadas durante un lapso considerable.  
  
El teléfono volvió a sonar y él contestó casi sin darse cuenta, diciéndole a otra mujer que Eiri no estaba.  
Coloco el auricular en su lugar se sentó, muy confundido, pues las fotografías eran una secuencia completa de los años que él había pasado en la universidad.  
Con dedos envarados volvió las fotografías a su lugar dentro del expediente, y coloco éste en el cajón.  
  
Una hora y 4 llamadas telefónicas mas, Shuichi aun no había podido resolver el rompecabezas. Quizá un buen baño caliente lo clamara lo suficiente para poder reflexionar sobre todas sus dudas acerca de Eiri y considerar el asunto en torno a una perspectiva más clara.  
Media hora después, Shuichi salió del baño, se seco y se envolvió en una toalla, poniéndose las pantuflas y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.  
-parece que me acusaran de secuestro de un menor. Envuelto en esa toalla no pareces mayor de dieciséis años-  
Shuichi se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz que interrumpía el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
-creo que m-me vestiré... –dijo con debilidad y se dirigió hacia su vestidor.  
Sin embargo, parecía que no había escape posible para él, pues Eiri lo siguió y se sentó en una cómoda silla.  
¿¡NUNCA LO DEJARÍA TRANQUILO!? Shuichi aferro su toalla con fuerza mientras el sentimiento de ira que todo el día se había visto forzado a reprimir, se convirtió de súbito en algo que era más de lo que él podía controlar.  
  
-tu… MALDITO TELÉFONO NO HA PARADO DE SONAR!- le grito desafiante- sobre el escritorio te deje una lista de las SEIS mujeres que te llamaron. ¡TE SUGIERO QUE TE CONSIGAS UN MALDITO ASISTENTE PARA QUE SE HAGA CARGO DE TU VIDA AMOROSA!-  
  
Si había esperado sorprender a Eiri, sufrió una tremenda desilusión y su furia aumento, ya que el rubio no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.(..XD)  
  
-supongo que no estarás celoso, ¿verdad, angelo-  
-¿¡por que iba a estarlo!?¿¡A mí qué con cuantas mujeres sales.  
- de cualquier manera, me encargare de que esto no vuelva a suceder. Ahora soy un hombre casado y te aseguro que, cualquiera que haya sido mi comportamiento anterior, cumpliré los votos que te hice ante el altar- su voz se suavizo.- Shuichi, puedo prometerte que en el futuro no habrá ninguna razón para que tengas alguna queja de mí- afirmo Eiri.  
-ESA BODA FUE UNA FARSA!!!- grito shu- además, no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Y ahora, hazme el favor de salir para que pueda vestirme-  
-Shuichi, recuerda que tengo todo el derecho a quedarme aquí si así lo deseo. Y ahora quiero ver como se viste mi esposo.  
-¡eres un maldito! Ningún japonés haría lo que haces tú-  
- pero yo soy siciliano y no comprendo ese hermoso comportamiento. En cuanto a mí concierne, debes olvidar todo lo que se refieres a conducta civilizada. ¿Ha capito-  
- sí…yo capito muy bien. ¡LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO BASTARDO!- (uuuuuuuuuu…-) grito en forma salvaje, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una vía de escape.  
Eiri se levanto con un movimiento felino y se acerco hacia el tembloroso Shuichi, haciéndolo retroceder hasta topar con un mueble.  
-¡ah, estos japoneses! En la superficie parece que son de hielo, solo hielo.- empezó a acariciarle sobre la toalla-.pero bajo la superficie… son muy diferentes, ¿no es cierto, angelo?- le poso su boca sobre la mejilla y luego la movió con deliberada lentitud hacia la boca de Shuichi.- bajo la superficie se esconde un gran fuego…una gran pasión-  
-¡No!- suplico shu con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡déjame ir, Eiri!- grito Shuichi.  
  
Eiri acallo sus protestas con su boca, una presión que implacables exigió total sumisión, mientras con una mano le asió la muñeca y con la otra lo despojo de la toalla.  
El rubio suavizo la boca en forma gradual y sus labios provocaron una respuesta que Shuichi fue incapaz de controlar cuando las mano de Eiri se movieron acariciantes sobre su piel, encendiéndole los sentidos y haciéndolo jadear con pesadez. Presa de un apasionado deseo, Shuichi se aferro a él y le hundió los dedos en el cabello.  
Un momento después, Eiri levanto la cabeza y con movimientos gentiles lo hizo soltarlo, mientras shu lo miraba con un deseo abrumador. (¿Que?... ¿¡esperaban otro lemon!?... jijiji).  
  
- continúame odiándome así, Shuichi- dijo el rubio con voz gruesa.-, y no tendré ninguna queja. No obstante, si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde a la cena, así que te dejare para que te vistas.- se rió con suavidad al salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.  
Shuichi se apoyo sobre un mueble tratando de recobrarse y de calmar su cuerpo que anhelaba la satisfacción sexual…(jijijiji…que mala soy.  
Se vistió aun tembloroso, recordando que hasta la ropa interior había sido escogida por Eiri!!. "ESE MALDITO HOMBRE QUE DOMINABA SU VIDA"- pensó.  
  
Acababa de terminar de vestirse cuando Eiri volvió a entrar a la habitación. Shuichi sintió que sus rodillas temblaban al mirar su alta e inmaculada figura, mientras Eiri lo observaba ataviado en la ropa que portaba. Un pantalón negro que se le aferraba perfectamente a su cuerpo y sobre todo a sus estrechas caderas, acompañado de una blusa de seda blanca con los primeros botones sin abrochar.  
-así me gusta verte- expreso Eiri y, acercándose a shu lo hizo volverse hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo, mientras colocaba en su cuello un fino collar de plata con un delgado dije de zafiro.  
Shuichi emitió una especie de jadeo, tanto por la magnificencia del regalo como por el toque de los dedos de él en su piel.  
  
-¿ves, angelo?- murmuro Eiri haciéndolo mirarse a si mismo.- esa es la imagen de un hombre inflamado por el toque de su amante. Y, como esposo tuyo, así me gusta verte esta noche-  
-¡eres un monstruo!- gimió Shuichi, luchando por controlar las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir.  
-ah, angelo, tan solo digo la verdad-.  
  
Mas tarde, al entrar al Langan's Brasserie, le explico Eiri que esa noche cenarían solos y que ya habría tiempo después para presentarle a algunas amistades.  
  
Ya al estar sentados en su mesa, Shuichi se sintió desolado ante el incesante desfile de mujeres, todas hermosas y la mayoría de ellas despampanantes, que se acercaron a saludar a Eiri con fervor entusiasta.  
Pero solo hasta terminar el entremés, Shuichi se dio cuenta de que Eiri no actuaba en su papel de tenorio, pues a cada chica que llegaba le presentaba a su esposo, y después de una charla muy breve la despedía en forma cortes. La mayoría de las mujeres, después de dirigirle una mirada de sorpresa al callado esposo de Eiri, quien portaba sus gruesas gafas (malditas cosas… #), se retiraban resignadas.  
Se encontraban a mitad de la cena, cuando se acerco a su mesa una chica de una hermosura dramática y de flamante cabellera roja.  
-ah, Susie- musito Eiri-. Creo que ya conoces a mi esposo… aunque sea por teléfono-  
Shuichi parpadeo ante el tono de sardónica diversión de su voz, el cual había pasado inadvertido para la chica.  
-aun no puedo creerlo, querido Eiri. No comprendo como fuiste lo bastante loco como para casarte con…él- dirigió a Shuichi una mirada de venenoso desprecio antes de sonreír seductora hacia Eiri.-. ¡Debes haber perdido la cabeza, querido-  
Shuichi mantuvo la mirada baja mientras la risa de Susie se escuchaba en todo el ámbito del restaurante.  
Aunque parecía sereno, Shuichi podía sentir que las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza al pensar en la diversión de los demás por lo que sucedía en su mesa.  
Hubo silencio durante un momento mientras Eiri llamo a un camarero, que acudió solicito.  
-haga el favor de acompañar a esta señorita hasta alguna mesa de las más alejadas- dijo con una voz prendada de amenazas-. Mi esposo y yo hemos venido aquí para cenar en calma y no queremos que se nos interrumpa-  
-¡cielos, querido! No hay necesidad de que te pongas tan serio.- protesto Susie con voz aguda, pero, aunque se puso pálida, se retiro en compañía del camarero.  
- creo que…fuiste demasiado duro.- expreso Shuichi.  
-¿de verdad? bueno, ese asunto no tiene importancia.-se encogió de hombros.- ¿deseas mas vino, Shuichi-  
Shuichi tan solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza, incapaz por completo de hablar, pues se daba cuenta de que Eiri podía ser muy cruel y de que él nunca se le podría enfrentar a alguien de una personalidad tan dura e implacable.  
No tenía a nadie en quien confiar, nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. Se encontraba atrapado dentro de una telaraña, de la cual no podía escapar.  
  
Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?...espero que les haya gustado…y otra vez disculpas por el retraso…haber como me va en la prox…ya saben sobre la advertencia de las actualizaciones próximas..y sino pues lean al principio… tratare de escribir lo mas rápido posible.  
Y ya saben…  
  
DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O TOMATAZOS...YA SABEN...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...O ESCRÍBANME A MI o a  
  
Nos vemos.... 


	7. MENTIRAS parte I

Hola!!!...después de casi un siglo aquí esta un nuevo Cáp. de "VENDETTA", EL CUAL ESTA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A MI AMIGA Y FAN NUMERO 1 AYAKA-CHAN!!!, QUIEN ESTUVO CUMPLIENDO AÑITOS EL 21 DE SEPTIEMBRE...te mando muchos abrazos y te me cuidas mucho!!!!.

si, yo dije que actualizaria junto con "posibles engaños" pero aun no he terminado de escribir el cap y la cosa como que va para largo..al menos esta semana...ya que por alguna razon todos mis profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarme trabajo de TODO.....incluso parciales!...T-T..pero creo que de esta semana no pasa...y como se que si me demoro demasiado empiezan a acosarme..decidi que POR ESTA VEZ hare una excepcion...ven que no soy tan malA!!!.

Ah, por cierto hay algo que voy a preguntarles a TODOS pero lo haré al final así que no les quito mas tiempo para que lean el cap...en este aparecerán nuevos personajes entre los cuales hay unO EN ESPECIAL que me desagrada bastante.. ¬¬#...pero en fin....

AHORA REVIEWS:

Faby Potter: GRACIAS!!!...de verdad que me hace muy feliz que les guste a tanta gente este fic...u..y yo que tenia mis dudas al principio cuando lo comenze a escribir...nunca pense que les gustaría tanto...arigato!

EiriUesugi : uhhhh...lemonista.....hay muchos POR aquí...jejeje...yo me anoto.. u....gracias por tu review.

zhakdna-yhizet : U...jejeje...gracias....me alegra mucho que te guste tanto como para promocionarlo...yo también hago lo mismo con un fic de gravi que lei hace mucho y que es muy bueno....se llama "remembrance"....ahora que lo pienso no lo he promocionado con ustedes...O.o.....tendré que darles los datos....mmm será para el prox cap.....por cierto creo que es imposible ignorar tu comentario...ES UNO DE LOS MAS LARGOS...jejeje...pero me gusto...arigato.

Crystal Ketchum Darklight : no te esperabas que fuera asi?? ??..mmm....pues yo si....jejeje...tal vez por eso cuando leía el libro en el primero que pense fue que el personaje principal se parecía mucho a Eiri en su forma de ser...y no pude quitarme esa idea de la cabeza hasta que empece a escribir este fic...jejejej....arigato.

Su : UUUUUU..QUE COMENTARIAZO....SI QUE ES LARGOOOOOOOO.....jejejeje..por cierto estuve pensando en tu propuesta de "dejar con las ganas a yuki" y creo que lo haré...pero al un bonus track...jejeje..mas detalles en el prox cap....jjejejeje..es cierto lo que dices....soy muy mala ...jejeje....los dejo en ascuas y peor aun les quito lemon a los cap..jijijij....arigatooo.

Angeli Murasaki : yo espero que se acabe rapido este año.....vacaciones, vacaciones.....QUIERO VACACIONES!!!....uhmm...Eiri Maquiavelico??..suena bien...jeeje...además lo describe perfectamente...XD...ah, y siiiii...por fin le quite esas horribles cosas a shu....pobrecito....esas cosas no debieron JAMAS estar en su linda carita...QUE SACRILEGIO....jejeje arigatooo.

CPV-Phantoms-CTFA : O.o...definitivmente el review mas extraño que haya visto...pero bueno...al menos lees mi fic...y eso es importante...arigato.

clari chan : gomenasai..pero Hiro no entrara ...bueno en realidad si..pero no actuara mucho...lo veras en este cap por un ratito....gomene...arigato.

Slim: esta bien, esta bien, esta bien, aquí esta, aquí esta, aquí esta...jejejejeje...arigato.

Ashura: ohhhhh....no lo odies....es solo que yuki es muy posesivo y nearderthal.../(¿lo escribí bien?)...jejeje...si hubiera escrito esto hace un año me hubiera dado un tiro...jejeje...no te preocupes porque habra VENGANZA...wuajajajaja....te lo prometo....le haremos pagar...pero será al final en un bonus que voy a hacer....jijijijijij....y con lemon...para que no me fusilen....arigato.

Paddy Merodeadora : ¬¬ parece que todos llegaron a la misma conclusion......mmm...y no puedo eliminarlos sino me quedo sin lectores...buaaaaaaaaaaa...QUE MALLLLL...buaaaaaaaa......arigatooooo..snif....

nat-chan07: jejeje...todos creian eso...jijijijiji 2 lemon ?? no en mi fic...no quiero ser causante de pervertirlos mas..jijiji...que mala soy.....y sí tienes razon..es muy dicil seguir los fics y mas aun leer nuevos....snif.....YO QUIELO LEELLLL....snif....arigato.

natcha : si, es basado en una novela...y pues yuki pretende convertir a un algo recatado shuichi en un ESPOSO mas abierto y hermoso...creo que no lo deje claro..pero el shuichi de mi fic...es algo conservador...tampoco es que se vistiera como padre de iglesia!...sino que estaba tan ocupado metido en sus libros que no se dio el suficiente cuidado..y por ello yuki dijo que quería sacarle todo su potencial....aunque en mas de una forma.. ....y no, la foto no era de kitazawa...era de shuichi....jamas meteria en este fic a ese maldito de kitazawa....arigato.

ESPERO QUE NO ME FALTE NADIE...GRACIAS A TODOS.

CAP. 7

MENTIRAS. Parte I

-ESTOY CANSADO DE RECIBIR ORDENES!!-. Grito Shuichi molesto mirando a Eiri mientras ambos se enconaban al lado de su jet particular en el aeropuerto.

Shu fue "avisado" con no mas de dos horas de anticipación de que saldrían para Sicilia, había protestado en vano que no tendría tiempo para empacar y que deseaba despedirse de Claire y de su madre y que, sobre todo, Eiri era muy irrazonable al pedirle que usara esa especie de vestido blanco, largo y con un cinto alrededor de la cintura.(haber, mas o menos como el que tiene youko kurama de yu-yu hakusho o como las túnicas que a veces tiene los Ángeles en imágenes religiosas) y según él era muy incomodo de utilizar. (bueno, de hecho no lo era...pero Shuichi se queja últimamente por todo..--U).

-y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que el blanco no es un color adecuado para viajar!!!- añadió en tono mordaz...(lo ven!!).

- fue precisamente para evitar discusiones inútiles que arregle nuestra salida de este modo. Sube a la nave, angelo, o yo mismo te llevare en brazos!. -Amenazo Eiri.

- esta bien!...- farfullo Shuichi mientras obedecía la orden y abordaba el avión.

La lujosa comodidad de los asientos de cuero era muy diferente a la de los aviones comunes en los que Shuichi había viajado en el pasado y, una vez iniciado el vuelo y que la joven aeromoza le sirvió una bebida fría, Shuichi empezó a sentirse relajado.

Con un suspiro se asomo por la ventanilla para mirar las nubes.

No tenia ningún caso seguir discutiendo con su esposo, se recordó con amargura. El dominaba su vida por completo.

Los días anteriores había estado muy ocupado con abrumadoras visitas al estilista del cabello y un afamado modisto para que le confeccionara mas ropa...COMO SI NO TUVIESE YA MUCHA!!!. Además, pensó con molestia, ahora era con toda seguridad uno de los hombres más sanos de Japón, pues así lo garantizaban el diario ejercicio extenuante y las sesiones de masaje en un exclusivo club para la salud.

Rodeado por todo el lujo que el dinero puede comprar, Shuichi se daba cuenta que debería estar agradecido de tener lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría como una suerte fabulosa y envidiable, pero Shuichi seguía sintiéndose como si estuviera prisionero y nada le parecía digno de tomar en cuenta.

En uno de sus pocos momentos de descanso había leído el artículo que, cumpliendo su promesa, Jane le había enviado al apartamento. Dicho articulo del Time Magazine se titulaba "Eiri el Magnifico" (XP...)y detallaba toda la historia del encumbramiento de su esposo en el mundo de los negocios.

El artículo estaba ampliamente lustrado con fotografías de Eiri rodeando con su brazo a una belleza internacional tras otra. Shuichi se sintió incapaz de comprender la razón de que un hombre de vida amorosa tan INTENSA, hubiese aceptado sin protestar el fait accompli de su matrimonio con un chico que ni siquiera conocía.

La mañana siguiente a aquella en la que había encontrado el expediente con las fotografías, había tratado de verlas de nuevo, pero cuando abrió el escritorio ya habían desaparecido. Hasta pensó en la posibilidad de que se las hubiese imaginado. -¬¬...Todo era culpa de Claire-pensó.

O.o...¡SI, ESO ERA!, CLAIRE DEBIA POSEER LA CLAVE DE TODO ESTE PREDICAMENTO EN EL QUE SE ENCONTRABA!. ...

--....Desalentado, se dio cuenta que no había podido volver a hablar con su hermana, pues cada vez que llamaba a su casa le contestaba su madre, quien se encontraba muy ocupada empacando para abandonar la casa que había albergado a la misma familia durante casi quinientos años. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría ahora para tener con Claire una larga y seria platica?.

Shuichi hizo planes, y a la mañana siguiente espero con creciente impaciencia a que Eiri se fuera a la oficina y, sintiéndose ridículamente culpable, Salió del apartamento. Llevaba su licencia de conducir aferrada con firmeza en la mano, porque había alquilado un pequeño auto ese día.

Shuichi sabía que Eiri se pondría furioso en cuanto lo supiera, pero eso no le importo, pues estaba casi intoxicado con esa súbita libertad para alejarse de Tokio y dirigirse de nuevo hacia su hogar.

Encontró a Claire y a su madre sentadas ante la mesa de la cocina, tomándose un merecido descanso de su labor de empacar la loza y los trastos. Shuichi se había sentido tan contento de volver a verlas, que la reacción de ellas lo había desconcertado.

-nunca lo hubiera creído- exclamo su madre al recorrerlo con la mirada de pies a cabeza y apreciando todos los detalle de su arreglo.- parece un milagro. Te ves diferente por completo del Shuichi que salió de esta casa.-

-¡cielos, pareces la crisálida que se convirtió en mariposa!- dijo Claire al hacerse eco de los sentimientos de su madre y mirar asombrada la transformación de su hermano.

- oh, vamos!, ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes? Yo soy todavía la misma persona...¬¬-

-¡mama, mira este reloj!- fue el comentario de Claire al tomarle la mano y mirarlo asombrada.-¿y que paso con tus gafas de gruesos aros?-.

- ahora uso lentes de contacto. Son... muy cómodos. Pero, no vine hasta acá para hablar de mí. Díganme como va la mudanza.-

- muy bien, cariño.- dijo su madre con entusiasmo y sirviéndole una taza de té.- nuestro querido Eiri nos ha dicho que él comprara todas las pinturas y la mayoría de las piezas grandes de mobiliario... de hecho, todo lo que no queramos nosotros. Tu padre se encuentra feliz de que todo quede en familia.-

-si, ya me imagino.- mascullo Shuichi.

- ... y lo mas maravilloso de todo.- continuo su madre.- es que ese dinero extra significara que podremos comprar la pequeña casa que Eiri encontró para nosotros muy cerca del club de tu padre en Tokio. Eiri ha dicho que él se hará cargo de todos los detalles de la compra. ¿Verdad que es muy amable? Ayer que vino me...-

-¿vino aquí?- pregunto Shuichi sorprendido.

- supongo que algún día me acostumbrare a ese terrible helicóptero.- dijo la señora Talbot.

- para mí- intervino riendo Claire.- lo mejor es que tu querido esposo ha contratado a los hombres de la mudanza para que empaquen toda la porcelana.-

- no solo eso.- añadió la señora Talbot-, sino que, después de una larga platica, convenció a Tatsumi para que se quede en el Hall. Es una suerte que él y el señor Wilkins hayan congeniado tan bien, ¿no te parece?-.rió su madre.-Eiri ha arreglado todo para que nos mudemos dentro de 2 semanas. Sus planes son que los trabajadores empiecen de inmediato para que ustedes se puedan mudar aquí cuando regresen de su viaje de luna de miel a Sicilia.- dijo y se levanto para preparar más té.

Shuichi trato de conservar la impasibilidad mientras pensaba que era claro que ahora el "querido Eiri" ERA EL HEROE!. ¿¡Por que no se habría molestado su tan-maravilloso- esposo en platicarle todo los arreglos que había hecho!?. ¡NI SIQUIERA SABIA QUE HABRIA LUNA DE MIEL A SICILIA!.

Aunque al sorprenderse de sus acciones, tan solo demostraba lo entupido que había sido, se dijo Shuichi a si mismo. Eiri tenia prisa por mudarse a la casa que había sido causante de la farsa de su matrimonio.

-ah, Shuichi.- dijo Tatsumi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al asomarse dentro de la habitación.- te ves muy bien.-

Shuichi rió e hizo una mueca y le enseño la lengua.

-cuida tus modales, chibi!. Se supone que los condes no hacen esas cosas. Señora...- dijo Tatsumi dirigiéndose hacia la madre de shu.- necesito que nos ayude en la biblioteca. Yo no sé que libros va a querer llevarse.-

-las mudanzas son terribles.- comento Claire después de salir su madre.- oh, shu-chan, creo que aun no te he dado mis maravillosas noticia. Mi amado Roddy vendrá en Noviembre para casarnos en Tokio y después nos iremos a vivir a Boston. Roddy ha encontrado una hermosa y pequeña casa para nosotros y...¡ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA!- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban y se colgaba del brazo de su hermano.

Shuichi suspiro y trato de no sentir envidia ante la bulliciosa felicidad de su hermana.

-en serio, Shuichi, te ves maravilloso, y no solo es debido a tu ropa.- Claire sonrió.- nunca te he visto tan resplandeciente. Espero que seas feliz.-.

- oh sí, mi felicidad es enorme...no tiene por que no serlo.- bajo la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza por no haber podido reprimir una nota de amargura.

-pero Shuichi...- Claire se separó de su hermano y lo miro con preocupación.- yo creía que...quiero decir... sé que amas a Eiri y por eso pensé que...-

-¿amar a Eiri?¿yo?¿de donde sacaste esa loca idea?- replico Shuichi, sintiéndose de súbito abrumado por la farsa que había estado llevando a cabo.- ¡mi padre y tú tiene la culpa de todo lo que me sucede!-

-¡oh, dios mío!- Claire palideció-. ¿Quieres decir que...que...te casaste con Eiri en contra de tu voluntad?-

-¡YO CREI QUE TAN SOLO ESTABAMOS EFECTUANDO UN ENSAYO DE TU BODA CON EL!- sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Claire empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas.- Claire, deseo hablar de esto contigo, pero mas tarde. Ahora oigo que mama ya viene no quiero que se entere de lo que siento. Prométeme que no le dirás nada.-

Claire asintió en silencio.

-Claire.-dijo la señora Talbot al volver a la habitación-, la señora Vernon acaba de llamar para recordarte la cita que tienes con ella para la toma de medidas para que te confeccione el vestido de novia. Y más vale que te apresures, o llegaras tarde.-

-¡cielos, se me había olvidado!- se puso de pie-. Nos vemos, Shuichi, tengo que irme ya.-

-¡no, Claire, no te vayas! Tengo que hablar contigo. Yo...- no tenia caso, pues su hermana ya se había ido.

- yo también tengo mucho que hacer, cariño. ¿Por qué no subes a tu dormitorio y ves si quieres algo de los que tienes ahí? después almorzaremos y platicaremos.-.

Shuichi se sentó sobre su antigua cama abrazando a su viejo muñeco de felpa que le habían regalado cuando era pequeño( adivinen cual es!!!!..uno rosadito con orejas largas??..jejej..) ). Las lagrimas le escurrían por las mejillas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Eiri haría que sus decoradores lo cambiaran todo y él habrá perdido ese refugio para siempre.

-madre- dijo Shuichi al reunirse de nuevo con la señora Talbot en la cocina.- no me quedare a almorzar, prefiero ir de una vez a mi apartamento y seleccionar mis cosas.-.

Hiro, su compañero de apartamento y amigo, se sintió muy contento de verlo, pero le intrigo el hecho de que preguntase por sus libros, pues seguramente no habría olvidado que su esposo había ordenados que todas sus cosas fuesen almacenadas y le había girado a Hiro un cheque cubriendo 6 meses de renta, para que no se viera apurado en buscar un nuevo compañero.

-¿verdad que Eiri-san ha sido muy amable?.- le comento Hiro.

Sintiéndose casi enfermo de frustración, Shuichi salió del apartamento dando un portazo ante la mirada atónita de Hiro. (o.Ouuuu)

Después de regresar el auto alquilado, Shuichi se dirigió caminando hacia el Barbican. La cabeza le dolía mucho y se sintió abatido al comprobar la habilidad maestra con la que Eiri le había cortado todas las posibles retiradas.

Por supuesto que aun le quedaba la huida, pero, ¿A dónde podría ir? Además, sabía que su odioso esposo sabría arreglárselas para encontrarlo en cualquier sitio.

-ah, me preguntaba donde estarías.- dijo Eiri y lo miro con severidad al entrar shu al apartamento.

Viéndolo tan cansado, el tono de su voz se suavizo.- ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un buen baño caliente?- sugirió Eiri en tono paternal.- esta noche cenaremos aquí, así que no hay ninguna necesidad de apresurarse.-

Shuichi se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia su alcoba. Solo hasta que casi habían acabado de cenar, Shuichi pudo mencionarle a su esposo el tema de su visita a Belmont Hall.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías ido a ver a mis padres?-.

- ah, ahí era donde estabas...- Eiri sonrió indiferente.-¿quieres tomar algo?-pregunto cuando Wilkins llevo el té.

Shuichi espero a que se encontraran solos de nuevo antes de volver al ataque.

-¿¡también se te "olvido" decirme que estas concertando la compra de una casa para mis padres!? ¿¡y respecto al viaje de luna de miel!?-.

- eso lo recuerdo bien.-.

-¡bravo! Entonces quizá en ese caso puedas decirme como es que mis padres pueden comprarse una casa en ese lugar de Tokio, pues costara mucho más de lo que les quedara a ellos de la venta de Belmont Hall.-

- cierto- respondió Eiri con calma enloquecedora.-. Prueba uno de estos duraznos, angelo, están deliciosos.- le acerco la fuente de fruta.

- ¡AL DIABLO CON LOS DURAZNOS!- grito Shuichi con impaciencia.-QUIERO SABER QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO.-

-me he dado cuenta de que este apartamento no te gusta y creo que preferirías unas vacaciones en Sicilia a quedarte aquí. Pero si no es así...-

Shuichi se ruborizó ante la expresión de sardónica diversión de Eiri, y sometió su altivez.

-no...bueno, yo...-

- y respecto a tus padres, te diré que si él se queda con el dinero se lo gastara muy pronto. Pero comprando una casa y poniéndola a nombre de tu madre, tan solo les estoy proporcionando una vejez feliz. Estoy seguro que estas de acuerdo.-.

- si, por supuesto. Pero...-.

Eiri continúo.

-la localización la escogí deliberadamente. Es muy accesible y, además, a tu padre le pedí cierta cantidad de dinero que le dije seria para pagar su nueva casa; en realidad, ese dinero será invertido y los intereses se le entregaran a tu madre para que nunca le falten los pequeños lujos de la vida. Me parece un buen arreglo.-.

- si, pero...- Shuichi lucho por demostrar su agradecimiento-. ¡TE ESTAS APODERANDO DE TODA LA FAMILIA!- exploto enojado- primero nuestro hogar, después yo y ahora esto...-se detuvo confuso al notar que Eiri seguía sonriendo.

- no recuerdo que hayas protestado mucho por haberte poseído, angelo.- ronroneo Eiri con suavidad-. Y por cierto, no la semana pasada, si es que la memoria no me falla.-

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO!- gruño shu con los dientes apretados, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al ventanal abierto.

-¿¡dejándote solo en nuestro amplio lecho!? No, Shuichi, no me harás creer que no gozas estando entre mis brazos.- su voz sonó plena de odioso cinismo al acercare a Shuichi.

- eso es...tan solo lujuria. Lo único que prueba es que tú eres un seductor experto y que yo soy...-sofocó un sollozo- ...yo soy muy débil.-

-oh, no. Tu eres mas, mucho mas que eso.- musito Eiri, inclinándose para besarle la nuca.

Shuichi sintió que lo recorría un estremecimiento helado a lo largo de su espina dorsal y de súbito sintió la loca urgencia de volverse y levantar la cabeza para que Eiri lo besara. Sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento, lucho en contra del traicionero deseo de que le tocara la persona que odiaba, temblando cuando Eiri le deslizo su brazo alrededor de la cintura y dirigió uno de sus dedos para recorrerle de forma gentil la delicada curva de las mejillas. Su boca siguió el camino de su dedo y sus labios se movieron sobre los de Shuichi hasta obligarlo a abrirlos.

Cuando lo logro, empezó una gentil exploración que a shu lo hizo sentir perversamente feliz.

El tiempo pareció suspenderse mientras el pelirrosa miraba hechizado hacia la insondable profundidad de los ojos brillantes de su marido. De pronto, Eiri emitió una suave risa y sin ninguna dificultad tomo a Shuichi en brazos y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

(ESPACIO DONDE FUE OMITIDO UN LEMON..)

Leviq: ijjijiji...soy muy mala.....no coman ansias....habrá lemon mas adelante....solo UN lemon por cap...wajajajajajaja.

Así habían sido siempre sus relaciones desde que se habían casado, pensó Shuichi con amargura mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla del avión.

En las primeras ocasiones él había luchado y tratado de evitar que Eiri lo poseyera, pero acabo dándose cuenta de que para lo único que servia eso, era para aumentar la diversión de Eiri. Después, quizá porque por fin se había resignado a su destino, se convirtió en un esclavo del inextinguible deseo que Eiri sentía por su cuerpo.

-Shuichi- dijo Eiri en ese momento, después de haber terminado de platicar con el piloto-. Cuando aterricemos, la aeromoza te entregara un bouquet que ha conservado fresco. También te dará una pequeña guirnalda de flores que deseo que lleves en la cabeza. -levantó una mano en un gesto de advertencia cuando Shuichi abrió la boca para refutar una sugerencia tan...IDIOTA.

Eiri sonrió divertido.

-por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Sé que te sientes molesto por tener que usar esa ropa, pero la gente de mi propiedad deseara darle la bienvenida tradicional al novio y tu arreglo será de acuerdo a lo que ellos esperan.-.

- pero yo me siento como tonto...todo esto parece tan ridículamente feudal que...-.

-Sicilia es un país feudal de muchas maneras, angelo. Te pido que confíes en mí y hagas lo que te digo.-

no teniendo otra alternativa, Shuichi hizo lo que le pedía su esposo. En el aeropuerto de Palermo los esperaba un gran auto negro que ellos, abordaron de inmediato.

-me siento como si fuera una ridícula Reina de la Primavera!!-gruño Shuichi señalando el pequeño circulo de rosas blancas y rosas que llevaba sobre la larga cascada rosa de su cabello.

(-te veo muy bello, angelo mio, muy hermoso.-.

Shuichi se ruborizo y prefirió volver la vista hacia la ventanilla.

-¡Cielos!- exclamo de súbito.-¿¡eso que veo allá es un funicular!?-.

-sí, es mucho mas adecuado que el automóvil para viajar por las montañas, pero yo pensé que en esta ocasión seria mas... digamos digno, que viniéramos en la limosina.-.

Shuichi no pudo evitar reírse, al imaginarse balaceándose por los aires con aquel vestido..(wuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...wuyyyyyyyyyyyyy...-).

-así esta mejor. No me gusta que estés enojado.-

el auto se detuvo al llegar a la plaza.

Atónito, Shuichi miro la multitud compacta que los vitoreo cuando Eiri bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y ayudo a shu a descender.

Tomado del brazo de su esposo, el asombrado Shuichi vio que la gente les formaba valla a través de la plaza y de una estrecha calle que conducía hacia un castillo en lo alto de una montaña. A su paso, las personas les arrojaban una lluvia de maíz y nueces.

-lo hacen para desearnos felicidad-le explico Eiri a Shuichi, quien sonreía con timidez ante los amistosos y sonrientes rostros que veía ante él.

Al aproximarse al gran arco normando de la reja de entrada del castillo, Shuichi noto que había un grupo de gente esperando su llegada. Un hombre se desprendió del conjunto y avanzo hacia ellos.

-bienvenido, excelencia, bienvenido a casa-. Dijo el hombre y le entrego a Eiri un tazón de barro.

-es vino- aclaro Eiri a Shuichi-. Y ahora debemos derramarlo sobre el terreno antes de que entremos al castillo.-.

Aturdido, Shuichi metió las manos al tazón como le decían y con interés observo como, después de que ambos habían derramado el vino, Eiri arrojaba el tazón al suelo, haciéndolo pedacitos.

Se oyó un fuerte murmullo de satisfacción proveniente de la multitud que los observaba al conducir Eiri a Shuichi a través de la reja para entrar al castillo.

De inmediato, varios sirvientes salieron para ofrecer pasteles y vino a la gente.

-ah, Eiri, ¡bienvenido!- exclamo un delgado hombre que sonreía en forma radiante y era bastante mayor que Eiri.

- Shuichi, te presento a mi tío Vito, hermano menor de mi padre.-.

-tu novio es muy hermoso.- dijo el tío Vito, sonriendo mientras Eiri presentaba a Shuichi con Paola, la esposa de su tío.

Aun sintiéndose abrumado por la recepción que les habían hecho en la plaza, Shuichi siguió a tía Paola a través del enorme vestíbulo del castillo, quedándose boquiabierto ante los alrededores.

Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde se filtraban a través de las altas ventanas cubiertas por vitrales, cuyos brillantes colores iluminaban los pendones familiares que se hallaban suspendidos de astas de bronce en lo alto de l0s muros de piedra.

Sonriendo complacido, Shuichi se volvió hacia la tía de Eiri, quien retorcía una pañoleta entre las manos y dirigía breves y nerviosas miradas hacia Eiri, quien estaba ceñudo.

-¿Dónde esta Adriana?- exigió saber Eiri.-¿Por qué no se encuentra aquí para saludar a mi esposo?-.

-esta arriba en su habitación.- respondió el tío Vito con mucho nerviosismo.

-¡tráiganla aquí de inmediato!-. Ordeno Eiri y su tía se apresuro a obedecerlo.

¿Quién seria Adriana y por que tanto alboroto porque no se encontraba ahí?, pensó intrigado Shuichi.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, tía Paola regreso acompañada de una chiquilla de 16 o 17 años cuya extraordinaria belleza era opacada por la feroz expresión de su rostro.

-allora, ¿Adriana...?-.

Shuichi no pudo seguir el rápido intercambio de palabras en italiano entre Eiri y la chica, pero si comprendió que no hablaban de algo agradable.

Hubo un súbito silencio y Eiri se puso muy serio. Cuando hablo, lo hizo en japonés y sus palabras fueron aterradoramente directas.

-no aceptare ninguna tontería tuya, Adriana. Ahora saluda a mi esposo con la formalidad, cortesía y humildad debida a su rango. ¿ha capito?.-.

Shuichi mantuvo la vista baja, deseando con toda el alma que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Qué importancia tenia que esa niña lo saludara o no?. A shu no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cualquier cosa era preferible a esa terrible escena.

-¡subito, Adriana!¡de inmediato!- vocifero Eiri y su voz resonó por todo el salón.

Adriana alzo uno de sus delicados hombros y se acerco a Shuichi, quien sonreía con nerviosismo.

Con la mirada baja, la chica murmuro algunas palabras en italiano y miro con odio al joven japonés antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

-va bene- gruño Eiri-. Shuichi, mi tía te acompañara hasta nuestras habitaciones mientras yo me encargo del equipaje.-.

si Shuichi había pensado que la escena del vestíbulo era un mal comienzo para unas vacaciones, la comida que siguió fue infinitamente peor!!. Shuichi permaneció en avergonzado silencio mientras Eiri condenaba el estado del castillo:

-hay polvo por todas partes, tía Paola, y el personal de servicio...-

la señora bajo la vista, pero Eiri continuo sus reclamos:

-no tolerare sirvientes flojos. Y hacia mucho tiempo que no probaba ternera tan mala como esta!.-

Shuichi pensó que era injusto, pues la comida a él le pareció deliciosa. Estaba tratando de reunir valor suficiente para oponerse a Eiri, cuando este se aclaro la garganta y exigió silencio.

-hablaré con mucha claridad para que no quede ninguna duda, así que les sugiero que todos escuchen con mucho cuidado- los miro a todos-. Nuestra familia se siente muy orgullosa de nuestra larga línea de descendencia desde los reyes normandos que alguna a vez reinaron en este país. Deseo informarles que mi esposo tiene una genealogía tan larga como la nuestra... y quizás más. Por lo tanto, si no se le trata con el respeto debido, tendré que pedirles a todos que abandonen el castillo. ¿Han comprendido?. -.

Eiri se puso de pie en medio del terrible silencio que siguió a sus palabras y se encamino hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado Shuichi.

-por favor recuerden que a mi esposo le deben respeto... o todos ustedes se arrepentirán. Vamos Shuichi, creo que ya es hora de retirarnos.- concluyo y abandono el salón.

El único sonido que se escucho fue el de la suela de los zapatos de Shuichi al salir tembloroso de la habitación en seguimiento de su esposo, pero solo hasta que Eiri cerro la puerta de su suite Shuichi pudo recuperar la voz.

-¡TE PORTASTE COMO UN SALVAJE CON TU FAMILIA! -gritó. - ¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE SE COMPORTEN CONMIGO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE LES DIJISTE?-.

-cálmate, Shuichi- Eiri se acerco a un estante del que tomo una botella y vertió un poco de vino dentro de un vaso que después le entrego a shu- mi familia y yo somos sicilianos y nos comprendemos muy bien, pero tuve que establecer las reglas que regirán durante nuestra estancia en este lugar. Eso es todo. Tus vacaciones serán muy agradables.-

Shuichi parpadeo.

-me alegra que así lo pienses -dijo shu con acritud -. Pero no entiendo el porque de tus criticas. -

-recuerda que "cuando el gato se va, los ratones hacen fiesta"- rió -. Y si piensas que parezco señor feudal, tienes razón, ¡lo soy! Si no fuera así mi comportamiento, todo mundo me despreciaría y me consideraría un ser débil a quien no seria necesario tener en cuenta. - Tomo un sorbo de vino-. Shuichi, este es un país diferente al tuyo y aun no conoces sus costumbres. Aquí el respeto es algo muy importante. Necesitaría demasiado tiempo para explicarte todos los matices de mi forma de hablar de esta noche. Sugiero que olvidemos ese tema y nos vayamos a acostar.-

-pero yo...-

-¡oh Dio Dio!- se quejo Eiri al tomar a Shuichi entre sus brazos. -¡no me digas que también a ti voy a tener que gritarte!-.

Shuichi pretendía protestar pero de súbito se quedo sin aliento, y su corazón empezó a latir desacompasado al ver que en los ojos de Eiri ardían de deseo.. Apoyado contra el tórax de Eiri, Shuichi saboreo el calor del cuerpo de su marido a través de la delgada de seda de la camisa, y, temblando, sintió como las manos de Eiri empezaban a acariciarlo.

-ah...¡por fin mis esposo empieza a saber lo que es bueno para él! - murmuro Eiri con una risa sorda mientras empezaba a desvestir a Shuichi...

una vez lo tuvo como quería Eiri bajo su cabeza para cercar sus labios a los de Shuichi y atraparlos con lo suyos en un beso devorador. Shuichi tan solo se dejaba hacer evitando que su cabeza razonara, se dedico a sentir cada una de las caricias que su esposo le profesaba. Lentamente Eiri separo sus labios de los de Shuichi y bajo hacia su cuello repartiendo besos y lamidas a la piel descubierta. Aprovechando la sumisión del pelirosa, Eiri lo alzo en brazos y lo acerco a la cama donde lo recostó lentamente sobre ella. Cerrando los ojos y con un profundo rubor en su rostro, Shuichi evito la deseosa mirada que le ofrecía su esposo mientras este se desvestía; una vez desnudo, el rubio se acerco al chico que yacía sobre el colchón, Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Posándose en la cama, tomo las rodillas un poco flexionada del pelirosa abriéndolas e inmediatamente se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Shuichi quien gimió sonoramente cuando sintió la piel de Eiri tocar la suya; inconscientemente llevo sus brazos alrededor del rubio pretendiendo un acercamiento mayor, ante esta reacción, Eiri procedió a morder aquel cuello que se encontraba ya algo rojo debido a las caricias dadas anteriormente, siguió su lentas y húmedas caricias bajando lentamente sobre el cuerpo de shu hasta llegar a la altura de sus tetilla donde se detuvo y las saboreo a su gusto. Por otra parte, Shuichi gemía ante las lamidas y mordeduras que su esposo le proporcionaba a su cuerpo, entrelazando a su vez sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su esposo evitando que detuviera sus caricias. Eiri siguió su exploración bajando hasta la entrepierna de Shuichi sonriendo ante la evidente excitación del que su pequeño sufría...tomo aquel miembro entre sus manos procediendo a lamerlo lentamente arrancándoles fuertes gemidos a su pequeño los cuales pronto se convirtieron en sollozos ante el juego de Eiri. El rubio emitió un a pequeña risa satisfecha ante los incesantes y mudos ruegos de su esposo; después de un rato decidió complacer a su ansioso ángel procediendo a meter por completo aquel miembro en su boca para sorpresa de Shuichi, quien gimió fuertemente abriendo sus ojos ante la inesperada caricia. Eiri siguiendo con sus juegos, bajaba y subía lentamente su boca sobre aquel miembro mientras masajeaba a la Vez los testículos de Shuichi para luego aumentar el ritmo y disminuirlos de golpe haciendo sollozar a un muy excitado pelirosa. Para esa etapa, Shuichi había perdido toda conciencia y control de su cuerpo, había llevado una mano a su boca tratando de controlar sus gemidos pero no pudo acallarlos, movía sus caderas excitado ante los crueles juegos de su esposo. Pronto, Eiri sintió la palpitación del miembro dentro de su boca y en el momento que sintió que el pelirosa estaba punto de correrse retiro su boca provocando un fuerte grito de protesta por parte de Shuichi, quien cansado y sumamente insatisfecho, estrujó las sabanas con sus manos mientras gemía y respiraba aceleradamente. Desesperado y deseoso de satisfacción, Shu llevo una de sus mano hacia su entrepierna con la intención de terminar su sufrimiento pero Eiri tomo su mano evitando que llegara a su destino. Shuichi abrió los ojos y observo la divertida sonrisa de el rubio quien sin importarle sus ruegos acerco su mano a su boca y los lamió haciéndolo gemir y cerrar lo ojos con fuerza. El rubio lamió aquellos dedos de forma lujuriosa mientras escuchaba extasiado los gemidos de su pequeño; con plena conciencia de que no podría jugar mucho tiempo con la resistencia de aquel ángel y mucho menos con la propia, Decidió terminar con sus juegos. Tomo un pequeño tubo de un lado de la cama, unto su propio miembro con el lubricante y alzando las caderas de Shuichi lo penetro de golpe haciendo que este gimiera fuertemente. El pelirrosa entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Eiri y entrelazo sus brazos por detrás de su espalda aferrándose desesperadamente a su esposo quien lo embestía fuertemente, arañando y mordiendo lo hombros del rubio, shu trataba desesperadamente de acallar sus gemidos por vergüenza de que los oyera alguien,; Eiri pareció entender lo que su pequeño trataba de hacer y cierta molestia apareció en él. tomo a Shuichi de las muñecas mientras seguía invistiéndolo y las puso sobre su cabeza mientras aumentaba la profundidad y el ritmo de sus embestidas; beso a Shuichi con fuerza abriéndose paso en su boca para disfrutar plenamente de aquella cavidad, el intenso beso dejo a shu sin aire y deshaciéndose por fin de ese beso, ladeo su cabeza aun lado para recuperar la respiración,; Eiri disminuyo sus embestidas esperando que su ángel se recobrara pero en cuanto shu se mordió los labios salió de él inesperadamente para luego penetrarlo fuertemente consiguiendo que el pelirosa gimiera fuertemente. Con la plena intención de evitar cualquier otro intento por parte de este para acallar sus gemidos, Eiri siguió penetrando profunda y aceleradamente a shu sin soltar sus brazos; por otra parte Shuichi quien sentía que pronto se vendría, olvido cualquier pudor y se dejo hacer hasta que con un desgarrador gemido se corrió sobre su vientre al igual que poco tiempo después sintió a su esposo correrse en su interior. Sin salir de él, Eiri se recostó sobre el pecho de shu el cual subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Con una suave sonrisa llevo sus manos al alborotado cabello rosa y lo acaricio con ternura hasta que shu quedo profundamente dormido. Eiri se recostó sobre su pecho una vez mas y entonces sintió que los brazos de Shuichi se entrelazaban en su espalda instintivamente, sonrió de nuevo y cerro los ojos para quedarse dormido también..

hola otra vez....no sé ustedes pero a mi me pareció que no paso nada interesante en este cap...bueno, al menos les puse su ración de lemon...jejejeje....ah, sobre lo que quería preguntarles es lo siguiente.

PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES:

haber quería pedirles a aquellos que vayan a dejar sus reviews, opiniones o que me escriban a mi E-mail, que por favor me dijeran si estarían de acuerdo o no que Shuichi quedara embarazado en este fic.....sí, EMBARAZADO....lo siento. .pero quede traumatizada con "kawaii no inochi" y "nueve meses"...ME DEJARON EN ASCUAS....TT....bueno, en todo caso se me ocurrió esto...pero no quiero ponerlo acabo sin el consentimiento de mis lectores...tal vez no les guste la idea, que crean que lo haría demasiado fantasioso o que no quedaría bien con el transcurso de la historia...por eso les pido que me digan SI o NO cuando dejen sus reviews, opiniones o e-mail...sean claros por favor ..dependiendo de su aceptación lo haré, sino seguiré con el orden de la historia como estaba programado....esta encuesta se hará en y en amor-yaoi...en el caso de que los lectores de una pag digan que sí y los de la otra no....entonces haré 2 finales y así todos quedaran contentos....pero necesito que me lo digan....ah, y no olviden decirme su opinión sobre el cap....

P.S: PARA LOS QUE DIGAN QUE SI.....NO SE HAGAN MUCHAS ILUSIONES PORQUE EN ESTE FIC NO SE RECAERA DEMASIADO EN EL ASUNTO DEL EMBARAZO ..ES SOLO PARA QUITARME...POR ASI DECIRLO...UN PESO DE ENCIMA...JEJEJE...PERO, TAL VEZ PODRIA PROFUNDIZARLO EN UNA SECUELA...QUIEN SABE.

Gracias por su atención y ya saben.......

DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O TOMATAZOS......DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...O ESCRÍBANME A MI o .AH, Y EN CASO DE UNA EMERGENCIA(es decir, que los 2 e-mail estan llenos) ESCRBIR A leydivivianaqyahoo.es

Ah, SI VAN A AGREGARME A SU MSN NO ME AGREGEN CON YA QUE NO ME ENCONTRARAN...AGREGEN A (no agregar el de yahoo!!!)

BYEEEEE.


	8. MENTIRAS parte II

Hola!..ya lo sé..me demore DEMASIADO..pero es que he tenido muchos problemas y no he tenido cabeza para nada…a puesto a que ya me gane un regaño por parte de cierta personita por actualizar este fic y no "posibles engaños"..--UU….no podré escapar por siempre..jejeje…por cierto .estoy muy feliz porque escribieron muchas personas..y TAMBIEN A MI E-MAIL!!!...jejeje..pero lo siento ..no tuve mucho tiempo para contestar los reviews que dejaron..gomenasai!..pero les responderé en general:

---------------------------------------------

**PARA TODOS: **

Por lo que leí a algunos les encanto la idea de ver a shu-chan con pancita y a otros no....por ello haré dos versiones desde el CAP 9 así todos quedaran contentos…en el próximo Cáp. les hablare mas de eso. Otra cosa que note fue que muchos están enojados por el peculiar comportamiento de Yuki (me pareció muy gracioso lo que dijo alguien por hay que lo llamo "rubio oxigenado"..jajaja), la verdad es que (no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto) no lo hace con mala intención (XP)..es solo que en el fic creció así y pues no hay modo que arreglarlo..pero les aseguro que quiere a Shuichi..simplemente no lo demuestra como debería ser...y ...me da la impresión que hasta el ultimo Cáp. les seguirá molestando ese maldito modo de ser.. UU. Por cierto también odian a la familia de shu-...bueno esa gente es un caso y en verdad no quería entrar demasiado en sus vidas --..así que por ello creo que parecen un poco insensibles sobre lo que le pasa a Shuichi..pero en realidad lo que pasa es que ellos están engañados sobre la "maravillosa" vida que tiene shu.

Otros tienen MUCHAS preguntas..jejeje..pero pronto sabrán las respuestas...ya se ACERCA EL FINAL!.

También quiero aclarar que shu NO HA DEJADO SUS ESTUDIOS...es solo que ha estado tan ocupado con todo lo que ha pasado que se le ha olvidado.

Oh...y RANDA1 me hablo sobre "entrevista con el vampiro" ..y...¿qué si lo vi?..SI ME ENCANTA!..lo he visto como un millón de veces,..y me fascina...pero sobre lo que dijiste(y creo que muchos comparten tu opinión) sobre que no TENGO que seguir la historia original al pie de la letra..pues yo solo te digo que tienes razón..pero cuando le puse aquel "vestido" a shu para cuando llegaron a Sicilia lo único que quería hacer era dejar esa parte como estaba...me pareció algo muy bonito e interesante y no quería quitarle lo tradicional que tenia ese ritual..solo por eso lo hice.

-------------------------------

-Creo que ya abarque todos los temas...y como me escribieron mucho los recompensare. por eso puse **DOS LEMON!!..**

(apuesto a que cuando vieron la palabra "lemon" en mayúscula se devolvieron para ver que había escrito..¬¬).. …aunque..O.o…pensándolo bien ..tal vez no les guste uno de ellos por la "forma" que tiene..o mas bien la temática…pero para mi si son dos lemons…además..jamás me especificaron que clase de lemon querían.. UUU

Solo me decían.:- "UNO SOLO!!????!", "QUIERO MAS"…"QUE MALA ERES!"-….jejeje…así que no me culpen…por cierto.. …

**RESUMEN**(para todos los que se olvidaron por donde iba el fic): en el anterior cap, Shuichi había ido con su muy "querido" esposo hacia Sicilia para pasar su luna de miel de la cual el pelirosa no fue enterado sino hasta que su madre se lo comento, Shuichi unos días antes fue a visitar a su madre y a su hermana y allí se entero que la pobre de Claire parecía muy engañada acerca de su "maravillosa vida" con Eiri, …en Sicilia, shu-chan conoció a la familia del rubio: tío Vito, tía Paola y la odiosa de Adriana, a esta ultima no le hizo mucha gracia el casamiento de shu con Eiri y todo hace suponer que le hará la vida imposible a nuestro protagonista…por otro lado, shu se dio cuenta que ya no tenia caso oponerse al insaciable deseo que tenia su esposo por su cuerpo y quedo muy claro con lo de la carpeta de fotografías sobre shu que el rubio tiene muchos secretos…mm…que mas….mmmm…creo que eso es lo mas importante, no?...jejeje…pero por si acaso vuelvan a leer el cap..UUU

GRACIAS A TODOS!

CAP 8.

MENTIRAS. Parte II.

Shuichi se sirvió otra taza de té, mientras por la ventana abierta miraba el impresionante paisaje que se extendía ante él.

El castillo había sido erigido en el punto mas ato de la montaña y desde él se podían apreciar las salinas del pueblo costero de Trapani, así como, a la distancia, se alcanzaba a distinguir la sombra de la costa de África del Norte.

Suspirando satisfecho, Shuichi cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma de pinos que le llevaba la brisa mañanera.

Eiri tenia razón, determino perezosamente, sus vacaciones estaban resultando ser muy agradables; de hecho, casi una bendición. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tan solo en el lapso de una semana se iba a enamorar tanto de Sicilia como de Castello Tancredi, el hogar ancestral de Eiri.

Todas las mañanas, el rubio volaba en helicóptero al puerto de Gela, el centro de su emporio petroquímico, dejando a Shuichi desayunar con toda calma en la sala de estar de su suite, y después explorar el castillo a su gusto.

El sonido de las aspas del helicóptero al aterrizar dentro de los terrenos, era la señal de aviso de que el almuerzo pronto estaría listo. Nadie osaba comer antes que Eiri llegara.

La manera dramática en que Eiri había reafirmado su autoridad durante la primera noche de su estancia en el castillo, parecía haber producido los resultados requeridos. Por su parte, Shuichi hubiese preferido un poco menos de ese "respeto" que era tan importante para el rubio.

En una ocasión en que trato de darle las gracias a una de las doncellas que le había llevado el desayuno, todo lo que él consiguió había sido un apresurado:- chiedo scusa, conte!!-, y una mirada asustada por parte de la chica al salir de la habitación, que delataba su temor de haber incurrido en algo imperdonable.

El día anterior Eiri lo había llevado a conocer el Palazzo dei Normanni, en Palermo. Shuichi recordaba que él había echado tanto hacia atrás la cabeza, para poder apreciar las magnificas tallas de los techos de madera de la Capilla Palatina, que Eiri se había reído con ganas, diciéndole que si no ponía cuidado, se caería.

Sus relaciones habían sufrido un ligero cambio desde que estaban en Sicilia. Por supuesto que aun eran tensas, pero ciertamente había un cambio.

Hacia mucho calor y, cuando Shuichi insistió en usar ropa ligera y sandalias, se sorprendió mucho cuando Eiri no le puso ninguna objeción.

Por la noche tenia que vestirse formalmente, pero eso no era ningún problema, pues en su equipaje llevaba muchas prendas de noche.

Desde que había salido de Japón, Eiri no le daba tantas órdenes y se dirigía hacia Shuichi en forma más amistosa. Pero no solo el rubio había cambiado…

Shuichi enrojeció al recordar la forma en que había cambiado la manera en que hacían el amor, con cuanto deseo y abandono respondía él al toque de Eiri. Se movió inquieto al pensar en la dulzura de su apasionado encuentro la noche anterior, y por largo rato los revivió en su mente, con toda nitidez.

(ejem..ustedes quieren acción, no recuerdos..Así que pasémoslo de largo..jejej)

Los pensamientos de Shuichi se vieron interrumpidos por una llamada a su puerta. La tía Paola entró en la habitación llevando un pesado arcón de madera.

-espero que no te moleste…-dijo titubeante.

- por supuesto que no. No hacia algo especial, tan solo gozaba del sol, matutino.-

- va bene. Siento mucho no haberte traído esto antes, pero fueron necesarios algunos trámites para sacarlo del banco.-

-¿de que se trata?- pregunto con curiosidad por la caja que tía Paola le había colocado en su regazo.

- ábrela y lo sabrás.-

Shuichi tuvo alguna dificultad para abrir la cerradura de pesado bronce, pero al fin, con un rechinido de protesta, logro hacerlo.

-no!, no puedo!...quiero decir..-dijo estupefacto al mirar en contenido.

- si, si. Por supuesto que puedes. Como esposo de mi sobrino son tuyas.- la tía Paola levanto la bandeja forrada de terciopelo que contenía un collar de rubí y diamantes, junto con un brazalete y un anillo que hacían juego.- mira esto… y esto…-

Shuichi observaba sorprendido, mientras la señora continuaba mostrándole más y más aderezos y toda clase de joyería que él nunca había visto.

-es increíble.- exclamo Shuichi moviendo la cabeza confundido.- no puedo aceptarlas..Además, me parece que algunas de las piezas son muy antiguas.-

- oh, si.- la tía de Eiri suspiro complacida al levantar lo que parecía ser una gargantilla de oro sólido, con cuatro rubíes engarzados y que tenia una apariencia que le confería mayor antigüedad que las otras joyas.

-increíble, pero debe ser un collar muy incomodo.-

-¡oh, no!-tía Paola lo miro sorprendida-. No es un collar, es una diadema… una corona para ser usada por una mujer. Es muy apreciada por nuestra familia porque se dice que perteneció a la reina Sibylla, la esposa del rey Tancredo.-

Shuichi se quedo contemplando la tiara que tía Paola le había puesto en las manos y trato de recordar la línea de sucesión de los reyes normandos que habían gobernado Sicilia aproximadamente en la misma época de la conquista normanda de Inglaterra.

Esa había sido la época dorada de Sicilia cuando, por primera y única vez en su historia, los pueblos europeos, islámicos y bizantinos habían vivido en armonía, antes de que el linaje normando casi desapareciera y la isla cayera en manos de los emperadores romanos.

Tancredo había sido el ultimo rey normando y había reinado solo 4 años, antes de sucumbir ante una enfermedad fatal a la edad de 45 años.

Shuichi interrumpió sus reminiscencias históricas, para decir:

-pero, según tengo entendido, Tancredo tuvo únicamente dos hijos. Uno que falleció antes que él y otro que murió mas tarde en cautiverio. No comprendo como es que Eiri y tu esposo puedan alegar ser descendientes suyos.-

-pero no fue así. Cuando la reina Sibylla huyo al llegar los invasores alemanes, estaba embarazada. Tuvo un varoncito que dejo oculto en Caltabellota cuando ella se vio forzada a asistir a la coronación del nuevo rey, antes de ser enviada al cautiverio en Alemania.-

Aunque la explicación de tía Paola parecía convincente, la mente analítica de Shuichi pasó una rápida revista a la posible veracidad de un evento que había tenido lugar hacia tantos años.

Hubiera sido un milagro que tal nacimiento real hubiera pasado inadvertido. Lo que él creía mas posible que hubiera pasado era que la familia de Eiri descendía de un hijo bastardo del rey, aunque destruiría la ilusión de tía Paola, a quien él ya había aprendido a querer.

-las joyas son muy hermosas- expreso al colocar la tiara en su lugar.- pero no puedo aceptarlas, además…jamás podría utilizar algo así…es decir…como ya lo dijiste son para un mujer..y yo no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en una..¬¬.-dijo haciendo una extraña mueca.

Tía Paola parpadeo un par de veces y luego estallo en una carcajada ante un confundido Shuichi.

-jajaja…pero si..jajaja…nadie te ha dicho que debes utilizarlas!..- Shuichi se ruborizo ligeramente.- lo que digo es que como esposo de Eiri es tu deber conservarlas… además.-hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo.- él insistirá en que lo hagas, ya sabes como es él.-porfió la tía Paola.

-oh, bueno…talvez sea verdad, pero…estas joyas son demasiado valiosas. Honestamente, yo nunca había visto algo así.- objeto Shuichi con firmeza.

-¿en tu familia no existe una colección semejante?-pregunto la tía Paola.

-¡claro que no!-rió Shuichi-. No creo que los Talbot hayan tenido alguna vez un penique a su nombre, mucho menos joyas como estas.-

-¿Talbot?¿es un apellido muy común en Japón?- pregunto tía Paola mirando sorprendida hacia Shuichi.

-en realidad no lo sé- respondió shu alzando lo hombros-. Mi familia ha vivido en Bellmont Hall, que Eiri acaba de comprar, durante los últimos 500 años, pero debe haber muchas otras familias Talbot diseminadas por el mundo.-dirigió la vista hacia la señora.-¡tía Paola!¿te encuentras bien?- inquirió preocupado al verla dejarse caer sobre una silla, con el rostro tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

- no es nada… se me pasara pronto… es algo que me sucede a veces.-dijo la señora, titubeante.

Shuichi corrió hacia el baño por un vaso de agua para darle a tía Paola, quien después de tomar unos cuantos sorbos empezó a recuperar el color. (una pregunta..por que siempre agua?..Alguien se desmaya o algo y PAFF!..un vaso de agua…que tiene el agua!?..XP).

-debes ver a un medico.-

-si, lo haré. Pero por favor no te preocupes, ya me siento mucho mejor. Yo… quería decirte que… siento mucho lo… mal que Adriana se porto contigo la semana pasada. Es muy joven y…-

-¡por favor! eso no importa. Lo que me preocupa eres tú, de verdad me asustaste, creo que seria mejor que fueras a acostarte.-

-eres muy bueno, Shuichi. Muy bueno…- tía Paola exhalo un pesado suspiro al ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación con lentitud.

"pobre tía Paola", pensó shu mientras se vestía.

Había sido un buen detalle de la señora disculparse por el comportamiento de Adriana. Shuichi no comprendía por que la chiquilla era tan agresiva con él. Parecía que, por alguna razón desconocida, nada la consolaba del matrimonio de Eiri. Su conducta era una muestra clara de esto.

Shuichi trato de recordar como era él mismo a esa edad, y la única imagen que se presento a su mente fue la de un chiquillo muy serio que siempre estaba estudiando.

Después de terminar de vestirse, Shuichi salió de su habitación y se encamino con pasos lentos hacia la escalera de caracol que conducía hacia la biblioteca, la cual estaba situada en una torre.

El problema de Adriana aun ocupaba sus pensamientos. Tal vez era culpa de sus padres que fuese tan ingobernable y agresiva. No obstante, era difícil culpar a tío Vito y tía Paola, quienes querían mucho a su hija y estaban orgullosos de ella.

Pero al entrar a la biblioteca olvido todo eso. Con ojos muy grandes y brillantes entro y cerró la puerta..u.

No se dio cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo y, cuando la puerta se abrió ruidosamente, shu casi salto en su asiento.

Levanto la vista y muy sorprendido vio que Eiri se encontraba en el umbral y que su rostro estaba tan tétrico como el trueno.

-¡Mannaggia!-gruño Eiri-. Espero que te des cuenta de que ya son la dos de la tarde y que durante una hora el castillo se ha vuelto de cabeza buscándote!.-

-lo…lo-siento. No sabía que hora era. Estaba muy interesado en examinar estos viejos libros y manuscritos.-

-debí haberme imaginado que el instinto investigador te conduciría a esta habitación.-

-he encontrado cosas fascinantes, como este antiquísimo manuscrito "Historia Sicula" escrito por alguien llamado Goffrey Malaterra. Está en una mezcla de latín y francés normando antiguo, pero yo…-

-¡BASTA, BASTA! LA HISTORIA TE ATRAE DEMASIADO!.-

- no…no puedo evitarlo, Eiri, aunque no creo que puedas comprenderlo. Yo…-

-para ti, el pasado es mas importante que el presente. Lo entiendo, Shuichi. ¡LO ENTIENDO DEMASIADO BIEN!- la voz de Eiri era dura.- vamos, no debemos prolongar la espera de la familia.-

Shuichi se sentía confundido, pero lo siguió obediente. No comprendía la razón de su enojo por haberlo encontrado en la biblioteca.

Durante la comida, el ambiente se sentía pesado aunque, por fortuna, Adriana no estuvo presente. Eiri contestaba con monosílabos a cualquier comentario que se le dirigía y estaba muy abstraído.

"tal vez tenga preocupaciones de trabajo", pensó shu mientras miraba los retratos que colgaban de los paneles de madera de las paredes. Representaban a varios miembros de la familia y uno era de la madre de Eiri, quien, según le había explicado tía Paola el día anterior, murió de una larga enfermedad cuando su hijo tenia tan solo 16 años de edad.

-pobre Helena- había dicho tía Paola-. Es una lastima que no haya vivido para ver el éxito de su hijo en los negocios.-

Eiri no parecía haberse repuesto de la muerte de su madre, pensó Shuichi.

Se volvió a mirar a su esposo y noto que mantenía una conversación en voz baja pero agitada con tía Paola.

De pronto, Eiri se puso de pie y, acercándose a Shuichi lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia su habitación.

-¿¡que es lo que pasa ahora!?¿¡que es lo que he hecho!?-

-no se trata de lo que has hecho, sino de lo que vas a hacer, mi Shuichi-

el pelirosa lo miro alarmado.

-¡Eiri!...no...no puedes..ni siquiera es de noche!..-

-¿lo dudas, angelo? Ah, mi querido esposo, cuan pudoroso pretendes ser.- y empezó a desvestirlo, lo que hizo que shu empezara a sentir que un estremecimiento le recorría la espina dorsal. Parecía haberse convertido en piedra, hipnotizado por la mirada de halcón de Eiri mientras le quitaba con rapidez la última prenda y lo empujaba sobre la cama con suma facilidad. Shuichi trato de levantarse mientras Eiri se dependía de su vestimenta, pero no pudo.

-no!...no por favor-jadeo asustado al ver el deseo que brillaba en los ojos de el rubio mientras le sujetaba el tembloroso cuerpo con la dureza del suyo contra el colchón.

-¡Ma si! ni el tiempo ni la hora tienen importancia para el amor.- y su boca descendió hasta cubrir la de Shuichi con fuerza.

Shu deseaba gritar que eso no era amor, pero de pronto se sintió inmerso en un Oceanía tan profundo y brutal como el ataque del que era objeto.

Mientras era besado vorazmente, Shuichi trato de alejar al rubio de su cuerpo pero sus intentos fueron inútiles…en un último esfuerzo, rasguño los brazos el rubio el cual se separo del cuerpo de shu y con algo de brusquedad alzo los brazos del pelirosa acomodándolos encima de su cabeza.

-quédate quieto!.. -dijo con una voz dura lo cual provoco un intenso escalofrió por parte de shu.

El rubio beso de nuevo con fuerza los labios del pelirosa el cual emitió un leve jadeo cuando el rubio mordió con salvajismo sus labios; luego, bajo una de las manos que tenía sujetas al más joven para acariciar la piel de este con avidez y deseo. Shuichi quería gritar para que alguien viniera en su auxilio..pero la boca del rubio sofocaba sus intentos y lo dejaba sin alientos..el rubio alejo sus labios de los del otro y bajo hasta el cuello de shu, el cual inhaló fuertemente el aire que necesitaban sus pulmones, para luego emitir un jadeo de dolor cuando Eiri mordió su cuello con rudeza...

Por otro lado, Eiri siguió con su tarea sin prestar demasiado atención a la protestas y sollozos de su esposo, siguió mordisqueando y lamiendo aquella delicada piel dejándola roja y llena de marcas…lamió los pequeños botones sonrojados para luego morderlos sin compasión y arrancarle gemidos de dolor al pelirosa…

Shu sollozaba mientras el rubio parecía deleitarse con su dolor…su mente no podia comprender la razón por la cual el rubio lo trataba así, siempre había sido muy suave y delicado con él y ahora….

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-emitió un grito de dolor cuando fue penetrado sin consideración, en algún momento durante su tortura el rubio este había abierto sus piernas aprovechando SU Ensimismamiento y lo había penetrado sin prepararlo.

-me duele ..por favor…ahhhhhhhh.-el rubio lo embestía fuertemente…parecía segado por el deseo y no oía sus suplicas.

-eres-…tan..estrecho-gimió con una voz profunda y llena de deseo mientras lo embestía y lamía su cuello enrojecido…

Shuichi tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de su habitación..ya no oía las palabras cargadas de lujuria por parte de su esposo..su mente se había alejado de allí.. y rogaba porque todo esto terminara pronto…sintió una profunda repulsión mientras el rubio lamía las lagrimas de su rostro…sentía nauseas y. una profunda repudio por ese hombre y por si mismo por no ser capaz de un profundo gemido el rubio termino en su interior para luego salir de el cuerpo de shu y recostarse a su lado…Shuichi siguió en la misma posición con la mirada perdida y con lagrimas en los ojos, pronto sintió como aquel liquido blanco y viscoso escurría por sus piernas, cosa que lo hizo sentirse sucio y miserable….se recostó de lado haciéndose un ovillo mientras lloraba desconsolado..el rubio pareció por fin escuchar los sollozos de su esposo y como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño tomo a Shuichi en brazos y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas con mucha gentileza…..

-perdoname, mi amor- musito el rubio con una mirada de asombro en los ojos-.¡oh Dio, Dio....!perdoname , te suplico que me perdones angelo..no sé lo que me sucedió- gruño arrepentido.-¡oh Cristo!.....lo siento, lo siento-

Casi sin pensárselo, Shuichi se volvió hacia él y abrazo el tembloroso cuerpo de su esposo, haciéndolo que le colocara el rostro sobre el pecho y acunándolo como si fuera un bebe.

"¿qué...que es lo que me pasa?"se pregunto Shuichi. Debía sentir que odiaba al hombre que lo había sometido a un ataque tan imperdonable!. ¿cómo era posible que ahora lo estuviese tranquilizando a EL?. Con soñolienta consternación trato que su cansada mente llegara a la conclusión lógica que su subconsciente le estaba indicando...

¿lo amaba? ¡por supuesto que no! Era ridículo pensarlo, se dijo así mismo mientras se quedaba dormido.

(ehmmmm…mejor lo dejamos asi)

Shuichi se apoyo contra el muro de piedra de la lata torre del reloj, mirando por sobre las murallas, mientras la bola de fuego del sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, pareciendo convertir a las islas Egadi en distantes barcos oscuros que navegan en el océano ígneo.

Era casi como si las extraordinarias relaciones que tenia con Eiri hubieran llegado esa tarde a un momento decisivo. Pensó en los pasados días...

Titubeante y con mucha cautela, Eiri había bajado lentamente su guardia, permitiéndole a shu algunos atisbos de un carácter mas suave, una calidez interior que, como oculta por una mascara, yacía latente bajo la personalidad dura, enérgica e implacable que en forma normal presentaba al mundo.

Hasta tía Paola había parpadeado sorprendida cuando vio que a pesar de los muchos compromisos de negocios del rubio, este llevaba a Shuichi todos los días a visitar los muchos sitios de interés de la isla, los cuales, seguramente, él había visto cientos de veces antes. Incluso había tenido que pasar el sacrificio, según shu, de acompañarlo hasta la cima del Monte Etna, yendo en auto, funicular y a veces a pie.

Y las noches, las noches que pasaban uno en brazos del otro, habían poseído una magia de tan dolorosa dulzura que muchas veces Shuichi casi había llorado de gozo. (que cursi salió eso!..XP).

Había necesitado de dos días de fieras y constantes discusiones consigo mismo para verse forzado a reconocer que, pese a su firme determinación de rechazar a Eiri siempre, de algún modo, en algún lado entre su suplantación de Claire y sus vacaciones en esta isla encantada, se había enamorado profunda e irrevocablemente de su esposo.(ya era hora..)

Quizá era debido al calor asfixiante del sol o la humedad de la atmósfera de los largos días de verano, pero ahora Shuichi parecía envuelto en una lánguida y fatalista aceptación de su destino, algo sobre lo que ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en Tokio.

Aunque la razón le decía que vivía en un paraíso tonto, que él era tan solo uno más de una larga línea de amantes que habían caído victimas del encanto de Eiri, no tenia ni el deseo ni la voluntad para hacer alguna otra cosa que no fuese amarlo con todo su corazón.

Se oyó un chasquido y la torre se ilumino. Shuichi se volvió sorprendido pues oyó que alguien subía por la escalera de caracol.

-me imagine que te encontraría aquí. También era el lugar favorito de mi madre a esta hora de la tarde- dijo Eiri con una sonrisa cálida al caminar sobre las grises baldosas.

Le entrego a shu un vaso de vino y se quedo a su lado, contemplando la vista panorámica de las montañas, llanuras, mar y cielo que se extendía ante ellos.

-Eiri, yo... nunca te he preguntado nada acerca de tus padres. ¿los extrañas mucho?-pregunto el pelirosa con gentileza.

-a mi padre casi no lo recuerdo, angelo- respondió con un encogimiento de hombros-. Murió durante una tormenta en el mar cuando yo tenía 7 años de edad. Por supuesto que a mi madre sí la extraño mucho. Su vida fue muy difícil de varias maneras, y desearía que ella viviese ahora que podría cuidarla y hacerme cargo de ella.- dio un sorbo a su bebida-. Ah, pero la vida es así.-

-háblame acerca de tu madre- pidió Shuichi, quien había captado la nota de dolor en la voz de Eiri-. Me gustaría saber a cerca de ella.-

Eiri pareció complacerse por ese interés de su esposo.

-era inglesa, Shuichi. Conoció a mi padre durante unas vacaciones y, a pesar de las objeciones y desaprobación de sus padres, se caso con él. Después de eso, su familia se negó a volver a saber de ella.-

-l-lo siento mucho, Eiri...-

la mente de el rubio se remonto a los recuerdos...

-con su hermano mayor siempre se llevo bien, pero él murió y, poco después de casarse, sus ancianos padres murieron, con muy poco tiempo de diferencia entre uno y otro.-

-yo creo que aquí se sentiría solitaria..-

-ella y mi padre fueron muy felices juntos. Nuestra familia podrá ser muy antigua, pero después de la subida de Mussolini al poder en Italia, gran parte de nuestras tierras fueron confiscadas porque mi abuelo se negó a unirse a los fascistas. Mi padre se olvido de la política y se dedico a hacerse de una pequeña flotilla de buques de petroleros. Por supuesto que no era ningún Onassis, pero sí le fue bastante bien. Estaba muy lejos de ser el "pobre pescador" que sus suegros consideraban que era.-

-¿y quien se hizo cargo del negocio cuando murió tu padre?-

-al principio mi madre, pero algunos competidores de mi padre le hicieron "ofertas que no pudo rehusar"-sonrió con acritud ante la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Shuichi-. No debes olvidar que Sicilia es la tierra de la mafia, lo cual constituye la principal razón por la cual yo no vivo aquí en forma permanente. Bueno, mi madre siguió al frente del negocio hasta que yo cumplí 16 años y me hice cargo de la dirección.-

-debió ser muy difícil para ella encargarse sola de todo. ¿por que no la ayudo tío Vito o alguien mas?-

-angelo-rió Eiri-. Tu mismo podrás haberte dado cuenta que tío Vito es un hombre muy simpático, pero no es alguien en quien apoyarse. No, después de que su hermano la rechazo, ella se quedo sola, y así continuo su lucha.-

-pero...-lo miro con el ceño fruncido-. Dijiste que su hermano había muerto, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creí entender.-

-si...-hizo una pausa-. Mencione a su hermano mayor, pero también tenia un hermano menor. Cuando mi padre murió, ella le...le escribió a este hermano suyo diciéndole que tenia un niño pequeño a quien mantener y que... que se hallaba en problemas.-

-¿qué hizo él para ayudarla?-

-por supuesto que nada. De hecho tan solo hizo que sus abogados le enviaran una carta diciéndole que al casarse con mi padre no solo había matado a sus propios padres, sino que había ruinado la carrera de su hermano, y que este no deseaba volver a saber de ella.-

-que cruel!..tu pobre madre debe haber sufrido mucho.-

El tierno corazón de Shuichi estaba inflamado de amor y ternura hacia Eiri, quien era obvio que aun llevaba las cicatrices de la forma en que había sido tratada su madre.

-yo creo que se vio obligada a trabajar duro, que no tuvo tiempo de pensar si sufría o no. De hecho, fui yo quien durante años clame pidiendo venganza en contra del rechazo de su familia... Pero ahora eso ya no me parece importante.-

-el comportamiento del hermano de tu madre fue desalmado por completo, no puedo creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo tan atroz como eso...-

-todo sucedió hace mucho tiempo, angelo. En este momento me importa más el hecho de que súbito acabo de descubrir que tengo hambre.-

-entonces iré a la cocina y te traeré algo-

-no creo- y le quito el vaso de las manos, colocándolo sobre una pequeña mesa de mármol-, que estemos hablando de la misma clase de apetito.-

-¡Eiri!-

-¡oh, Dio!-emitió un gruñido burlón-. Ahora me dirás que el atardecer no es un momento adecuado para hacer el amor... que tendré que esperar a que sea más de media noche.-

-bueno, no creo que...-lo miro de soslayo y se ruborizo al notar el deseo que brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿no lo crees?-deslizo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le levantó el rostro para hacerlo mirar hacia él de forma directa.

-no, es que... que... me preguntaba por que te tomaba tanto tiempo...¡Eiri!-grito asustado mientras, riendo a carcajadas, el rubio lo tomaba en brazos.

-ah, mi encantador esposo, te extrañaré mucho mañana que me vaya a Roma.-

-¿a Roma?¿mañana?-lo miro triste.

-será por pocos días. El tiempo pasara pronto- dijo el rubio mientras bajaba las escalera con Shuichi en brazos.- y, después de todo, aun contamos con esta noche…-

Con extrema gentileza, el rubio deposito al pelirosa en la cama para luego deshacerse de su ropa. Shuichi aparto la vista de la desnudez de su esposo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su mente viajo al momento ocurrido días a tras y comenzó a llorar sin aparente razón. Eiri observo la escena y se sintió inmensamente culpable por sus acciones aquella tarde, se acerco a su esposo y se recostó a su lado; tomo el rostro del su esposo haciendo que lo viese a los ojos...Shuichi aun con lagrimas en los ojos y con algo de temor observo el rostro de Eiri el cual le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa,

-perdóname, angelo-dijo mientras secaba su rostro con delicadeza.-jamás podré perdonarme lo que hice.-Shuichi se abrazo al rubio ocultando su rostro en su pecho, mientras el rubio seguía susurrándole mil y un perdones. Eiri acaricio con dulzura la espalda del pequeño y le beso la cabeza con la intención de que se calmara; se separo un poco de aquel cuerpo y tomando aquel delicado rostro entre sus manos deposito en los labios del pelirosa un delicado beso que hizo entremeter al mas joven, luego, lo hizo recostar boca arriba y se recostó con cuidado sobre él, ante los intensos temblores del mas bajo, Eiri comenzó a repartir besos suaves por su rostro.

-déjame hacerte olvidar aquel día- le susurro a Shuichi quien lo miraba con un atisbo de temor.-déjame, borrar las huellas que deje en tu cuerpo.- dijo y procedió a apoderarse de aquellos tembloroso labios, Shuichi no reacciono hasta que sintió como la lengua de su esposo trataba de entrar en su boca, abrió un poco los labios permitiéndole acceso al rubio para besarlo mas profundamente. Las imágenes de lo sucedido aquel día aparecieron en la mente de shu provocándole un leve sollozo, el rubio se alejo algo preocupado de Shuichi temiendo a verlo lastimado..

-shui…-no logro terminar la frase cuando sintió el fuerte abrazo de su esposo que aun seguía sollozando en su pecho. Eiri correspondió el abrazo y se sentó en la cama con el pelirosa en brazos, acaricio el largo cabello rosado de su esposo mientras trataba de consolarlo con dulces palabras.-

-tengo..miedo-susurro Shuichi.

El rubio alzo su rostro y le seco las lagrimas.- te prometo que no te haré daño..mi querido Shuichi-susurro con dulzura mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Shuichi se sonrojo levemente al observar la dulce mirada que le regalaba su esposo y aun con algo de temor se acerco al rubio y le beso levemente. Por otro lado, Eiri rodeo la cintura del chico y lo acerco a su cuerpo profundizando así el beso. Pronto, Shuichi se vio envuelto en una ráfaga de deseo y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando las manos de su esposo comenzaron a despojarle de sus ropas. Una vez desnudo, Shuichi sintió un escalofrío y con algo de vergüenza se abrazo a su esposo ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Eiri emitió una sonrisa suave e hizo que shu lo mirara.

-eres hermoso.-dijo mientras miraba embelesado el rostro sonrojado de Shuichi, acerco sus labios a los del pelirosa y los beso con pasión, el cuerpo del mas joven se relajo completamente en los brazos del rubio.

Eiri recorrió el rostro de shu hasta bajar a su cuello, sus ojos dorados se concentraron en la marca que había en aquel lugar….lamió aquella marca con dulzura como si tratara de borrarla mientras Shuichi suspiraba ante las caricias de su esposo. El rubio levanto el cuerpo de shu hasta hacerlo quedar arrodillado y comenzó a besar y lamer todo el cuerpo de Shuichi, concentrándose en aquellas zonas en donde aun quedaban marcas de aquella horrible tarde…Shuichi gemía levemente a medida que recibía las caricias húmedas de Eiri; gimió fuertemente cuando sintió uno de los dedos del rubio rozar su entrada, mientras este ultimo tomando aquel sonido como un signo de aprobación lamió sus dedos e introdujo un de ellos en la entrada de shu…este comenzó a gemir fuertemente mientras sentía como su esposo dilataba su entrada y como el numero de dedos dentro suyo aumentaba cada vez. Cuando Eiri considero que su esposo estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, saco sus dedos de aquella zona ganándose un jadeo de protesta por parte del pelirosa…emitió una suave sonrisa y dispuesto a complacer a su pequeño tomo su miembro en su mano masajeándole dulcemente para luego introducírselo por completo en su boca. Shuichi grito de placer cuando se sintió rodeado por aquella húmeda cavidad y extasiado tomo entre sus manos algunos cabellos dorados evitando que su esposo terminara con aquella deliciosa tortura.

Eiri sacaba e introducía aquel miembro dentro de su boca con avidez, extasiado con los gemidos de su esposo. Shuichi se sentía explotar y se lo hizo saber al rubio…

-para…para por.. favor…yo..quiero.-un sonrojo aun mas intenso apareció en su rostro; Eiri pareció comprender lo que quería decirle y con unos de sus brazos jalo de la cintura a shu hasta dejarlo sentado sobre sus piernas, luego, procedió a besar con avidez aquellos labios que se le ofrecían… pero, la indecisión aun surcaba su mente y con algo de preocupación le pregunto:

-¿en verdad deseas que lo haga, angelo?.- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos recibiendo como respuesta una dulce sonrisa y un beso que hizo vedar cualquier duda en su mente.

Levanto levemente el cuerpo de su pequeño y con lentitud bajo aquel delgado cuerpo sobre la longitud de su erección, Shuichi emitió un jadeo cuando se sintió invadido por completo, Eiri lo tomo de sus caderas marcándole un ritmo suave a la vez que le besaba los labios…pronto los movimientos del rubio se hicieron mas rápidos y profundos provocándole fuertes jadeos al pelirosa; Eiri tomo el miembro de shu y comenzo a masajearlo al ritmo de su embestidas…un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de shu y supo que pronto se vendría….abrazo a Eiri con fuerza y pronto con un profundo gemido por parte de ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo…Eiri abrazo el cuerpo de su pequeño aun sin salir de este mientras ambos recobraban la respiración…momentos después alzo con delicadeza el cuerpo de shu saliendo de su interior para luego recostarlo sobre la cama, luego, se recostó a su lado y sonrió cuando el pelirosa se volvió hacia él para abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro sonrojado en su cuello…quedaron abrazados por unos cuantos minutos antes de que cayeran en un profundo sueño….

Los largos y vacíos días que siguieron a la partida de Eiri, parecieron ser eternos. Debido a presiones de trabajo, se vio forzado a prolongar su estancia en Roma y, a pesar del hecho de que él llamaba a Shuichi por teléfono con frecuencia, este ultimo se vio torturado por visones de las hermosas mujeres que sabia habitaban la Ciudad Eterna.

El trabajo era una cosa, pensaba Shuichi, pero las horas de descanso eran algo muy diferente. En ese tiempo él había desmejorado mucho, quizá debido al intenso calor del verano. Pero durante los últimos días había sentido una somnolienta laxitud y una soporífera fatiga que hacían que hasta la tarea mas simple le fuese muy difícil de emprender.

Había planeado aprovechar el tiempo estudiando los manuscritos que había encontrado en la biblioteca, más ni siquiera de eso tenia ganas. Prefería pasar el tiempo sentado en un sillón de su dormitorio, contemplando el panorama que se podía admirar desde la ventana y pensando en la perspectiva del regreso de Eiri.

Tía Paola empezó a preocuparse por la palidez de Shuichi y por su falta de interés en la deliciosa comida que colocaban frente a él.

Una tarde, lo abordo con resolución.

-vamos, niño, debes comer algo. Tu apariencia no es muy buena y tu esposo se enojara cuando regrese y te vea así. Dirá que no te cuidamos bien.-

Adriana intervino.

-¡bah! A ver si así se da cuenta del error que cometió al casarse con él. ¡Mi fa schifo!¡Me da asco!- grito, se levanto de su lugar ante la mesa del almuerzo y corrió hacia la puerta.-¡si, quizá ahora comprenda lo estúpido que fue!-

Tanto tía Paola como tío Vito parecían muy apenados por el comportamiento e su hija.

-siento mucho que yo no le sea simpático.-respondió Shuichi con tristeza.- pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo, ¿no es cierto?..así que es preferible que olvidemos el asunto.-

Los padres de Adriana guardaron silencio, avergonzados por el incidente...

Shuichi había tratado muchas veces de hacer amistad con la tempestuosa chica, pero no lo había logrado, por eso se sorprendió mucho ese día en que al abrirle la puerta de su habitación, cuando él esperaba que fuera una doncella que le llevaba el té, al levantar la mirada vio que se trataba de Adriana, quien se encontraba de pie en el umbral con los brazos llenos de flores.

-vengo a...-titubeo ruborosa y con la vista baja-. V-voy a poner las flores en la capilla y quería saber si... bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo. Creo que algunos de sus mosaicos son muy interesantes.-

Sintiéndose escéptico, pues ni por un momento creyó en que la chiquilla tenia la intención de enseñarle la capilla, trato de verla a los ojos, pero ella seguía obstinada con la vista baja.

Lo más probable era que tía Paola hubiese obligado a su hija a invitarlo, y por lo menos Adriana trataba de ser cortes y quizá su intención fuera remediar su mal comportamiento.

Como Shuichi no conocía la capilla, pues la llave se había perdido, según le había dicho Eiri, accedió acompañarla.

-me imagino que esta es la parte mas antigua del castillo-dijo shu mirando a su alrededor cuando Adriana abrió la pesada puerta de roble y le indico que entrara primero-es... un lugar muy hermoso-exclamo falto de aliento al contemplar los mosaicos de los muros que relataban la historia de la creación y alguno otros episodios de Antiguo y Nuevo Testamento.

Shuichi se acerco para tocar con los dedos las pequeñas partículas de piedra, mármol y metales preciosos que formaban escenas tan perfectas y hechas hacia tantos cientos de años.

-aquí hay algo que puede interesarte- le indico Adriana desde una pequeña capilla lateral-. Mira esto...-dijo al señalar una placa de mármol gris colocada sobre el blanco muro desnudo.

La inscripción estaba en ingles, pero Shuichi pudo leerla perfectamente...la expresión de su rostro reflejaba el horror que sintió al acabarla de leer.

Adriana lo miraba con una radiante mirada de triunfo.

-¿qué te parece, primo?. Tu esposo se ha burlado de ti.-

Sintiéndose enfermo Shuichi volvió a leer la inscripción:

EIRIGIDA POR DU HIJO

EIRI DI TANCREDI

A LA AMADA MEMORIA DE

HELEN TALBOT

ORIGINARIA DE BELMONT HALL

AMADA ESPOSA DE EMILIO DI TANCREDI

CONDE DE MONTREAL

Shuichi recodo las palabras de Eiri:… "fui yo quien busco venganza..."

De pronto, las palabras de la inscripción se volvieron borrosas y la capilla se convirtió en un lugar oscuro y frío. Lo ultimo que oyó antes de caer dentro del remolino de niebla, fue la aguda y escalofriante risa histérica de Adriana...

--------

aclaración: haber el padre de shu nació en Japón pero su tía no...ella nació durante un viaje que hicieron los abuelos de shu a Inglaterra por ello Helen es inglesa y su hermano no.

ejem ...ahora comprenderán porque odio a esa niña..¬¬#... bueno... ¿qué opinan?...sean sinceros...desde el próximo Cáp. la historia se dividirá en dos...ah, por cierto quería recomendarles un fic que leí hace muchoooooo tiempo de gravitation llamado "Remembrance" escrito por Nagi-chan…es muy bueno y se encontraba en una pagina en la que hasta ahora no he podido entrar..-.-….a los interesados puedo mandarle el fic con su continuación(la cual no ha sido terminada)...Solo díganme y yo se los mando…y ya saben...

DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O TOMATAZOS......DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...O ESCRIBANME A MI E-MAIL......

HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!..............

E-mail: , o 


	9. ADVERTENCIA

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ADVERTENCIA, LEAN TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

para aquellos que no lo saben, la historia se dividirá en dos, debido a que en capítulos anteriores hice una especie de encuesta para saber que opinaban acerca de una idea que se me ocurrió en medio del fic, y como deseo complacerlos a todos dividiré los últimos dos caps en dos versiones.... así que lean atentamente esta advertencia para que no haya confusiones:

--Para las personas que dijeron "SI" y/o deseen ver a Shuichi embarazado, lean el Cáp. que tiene la letra "A" a un lado del titulo.

--para aquellos que dijeron "NO" y/o no quieren por nada del mundo ver a Shuichi embarazado, por favor lean el Cáp. que tiene al lado del titulo la letra "B".

Espero que les haya quedado claro porque el Cáp. 10(ultimo Cáp.) también estará dividido de la misma forma; si lo desean pueden leer las dos versiones ya que son básicamente lo mismo..lo único que cambian son algunos minúsculos detalles.......ahora que ya aclaramos todos....QUE ESPERAN???...ELIJAN EL CAP Y A LEER!!!!!.


	10. VENDETTA A

HOLA!!...no me regañen!!, esta vez me demore menos, hagan cuentas!!...jejejeje....**ESPERO QUE HAYAN LEIDO LA ADVERTENCIA!!!,**y sino...**DEVUELVANSE PEREZOSOS Y LEAN!!!..£....**ejem...bueno, espero que no me maten por...bueno ya se darán cuenta, mejor descúbranlo ustedes mismos, es mas saludable para mi...jejeje... UUU

**

* * *

CAP 9.**

**VENDETTA. (A)**

* * *

Shuichi recupero la conciencia muy poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que tía Paola se inclinaba preocupada sobre él y le humedecía la frente con una toalla empapada en agua fresca.

-¿Q-que?... yo... no comprendo...-

estaba en su habitación, recostado sobre la cama. Miro sorprendido a su alrededor y trato de incorporarse, pero volvió a caer sobre las almohadas, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la cabeza.

-sufriste una caída y te golpeaste la cabeza- murmuro tía Paola con nerviosismo.

-¡la capilla!-jadeo Shuichi.

Con espantosa claridad recordó la escena, los brillantes colores prismáticos de los mosaicos danzaron ante sus ojos cerrados, al escuchar la salvaje e incontrolable risa de Adriana, y vio de nuevo la lapida de piedra cuyas palabras parecían grabadas con fuego en su mente.

-¡no ,no!...no puede ser cierto...¡no puede ser!-

-cálmate, Shuichi. El doctor vendrá pronto.-

pero shu solo pensaba en la amarga verdad: Eiri se había casado con él solamente por vengarse de la forma en que su familia había tratado a su madre. Por eso había comprado Belmont Hall y por eso había insistido en casarse con shu. ¡solo por venganza!.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima al quedar de pronto en su lugar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

Al llegar el dottore Baldini, la tía Paola suspiro aliviada y se dirigió a él en un torrente de palabras en italiano pero, después de escucharla, él con firme cortesía la hizo salir de la habitación.

-conde, según me dicen, usted se cayo y se golpeo en la cabeza. ¿fue así?-

Shuichi asintió, haciendo una mueca de dolor al ser examinado.

-se trata de una leve contusión- explico el medico-.pero es mejor que se mantenga en reposo durante el resto del día. Mañana estará bien.-

-gracias, siento mucho haber causado tantas molestias.-

-no se preocupe. De hecho.-hizo una mueca-, así tengo la oportunidad de practicar el japonés. durante un año hice estudios de postgrado en el Saiseikai Central Hospital de Tokio y durante mi estancia en su país me encontré muy a gusto. Pero su desmayo no me gusta. Entiendo que esta recién casado. ¿ha tenido otros desmayos?.-

-yo...-Shuichi lo miro desconcertado mientras trataba de captar hasta que grado podría llegar la venganza de Eiri.

-estoy sugiriendo que podría estar embarazado...que podría estar esperando un bebé.- el medico sonrió al notar su confusión. (mmm...esa palabra "embarazado" suena muy feo..©.

-¡no puede ser!¿qué voy a hacer?-

-quedarse acostado. Dentro de unos días volveré a visitarlo. No hay ninguna necesidad de apresurarse por el momento.-

-por favor, dottore- lo tomo de la mano cuando él hizo ademán de irse-. Le agradeceré que... que no le diga a nadie acerca de... del bebé. ¿me hará ese favor, doctor?-

-quieres usted ser el primero en decírselo a su esposo, ¿no es cierto?-

le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-estoy seguro de que el señor conde se pondrá feliz al saber que va a ser padre. Ese bebe tendrá que ser varón, pues ningún futuro padre siciliano acepta la posibilidad de que su primogénito sea mujercita.-

prometió el medico que volvería pronto, y se marcho.

Una vez que se quedo a solas, Shuichi permaneció exhausto, tratando de poner en orden sus caóticos pensamientos.

Recordó la tensión y el dolor en la voz de Eiri al hablarle de su madre, de esa madre que había luchado y padecido por él y que había muerto cuando tenia tan solo 16 años de edad.

A pesar del predicamento en que se encontraba, Shuichi no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas al pensar en aquel chiquillo solitario que debió tener una dura vida desde entonces.

Con toda seguridad, cuando volvieran ellos al remodelado Belmont Hall, Eiri le confesaría la verdad y se vanagloriaría del éxito de su "vendetta" contra su padre por el trato que le había dado a su hermana(madre de Eiri)... una tía que Shuichi ni siquiera había conocido.

De pronto, Shuichi se incorporo asustado al darse cuenta de que no solo Eiri era su primo, sino que todos los habitantes de este castillo estaban emparentados con él en una u otra forma.

¿qué había hecho él, Shuichi, para merecer que Eiri lo tratara de esa forma?¿habría planeado Eiri que él(shu) se enamorara?¡por supuesto que sí!, pues de esa manera su venganza seria mas dulce. Cada vez que le hacia el amor... Shuichi sintió que el rostro se le tenia de rojo profundo al tratar de no pensar en la forma experta en que Eiri le había hecho estremecer bajo su dominio. ¡cuan divertido se habrá sentido Eiri ante su sumisión!

Con un profundo lamento, Shuichi enterró la cabeza en las almohadas, incapaz por completo de evitar las lagrimas de amor y angustia por su esposo, un esposo que era obvio que no sentía nada por él y que solo lo había utilizado como el instrumento que convenía a sus propios fines de venganza.

Cuando por fin se quedo dormido, tía Paola lo despertó con movimientos suaves para preguntarle si quería una taza de té. Shuichi asintió y se levanto.

-el doctor dijo que este día debes permanecer en reposo- murmuro tía Paola al ayudarlo a acostarse de nuevo.

-sí- contesto shu obedientemente, mas noto que la tía Paola no hacia ninguna referencia al bebé, por lo que supuso que el doctor había cumplido su promesa.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos mientras tía Paola servia las tazas de té.

-tu lo sabias, ¿verdad?...siempre supiste que... que la madre de Eiri era mi tía Helen...- declaro Shuichi con voz calmada.

-¡Oh, no!-protestó tía Paola-. Yo no tenia idea de que Helena... pues siempre nos referimos a ella como Helena... fuese tu tía. De verdad...¡te lo juro!-

Shuichi la miro a los ojos y supo que era sincera.

-el día que te enseñe las joyas, ¿recuerdas?, fue cuando de súbito me di cuenta... tu mencionaste Belmont Hall, el hogar de Helena, y el hecho de que tu apellido sea Talbot, me sorprendió tanto que hasta me enferme, como seguramente no lo has olvidado.- shu asintió-. Si, Si, es verdad. Ese mismo día trate de hablar con Eiri... o mama mia. Te vi observando el retrato de Helena y estuve segura que no estabas enterado de la verdad.-

-¿por qué Eiri no te permitió decirme la verdad?¿te dio alguna razón?-

-no, no. Solo me dijo:"Te lo prohíbo. Shuichi debe saberlo solo por mi mismo.". no pude comprenderlo, Shuichi. Para mi fue una buena noticia enterarme de que eres el sobrino de Helena y que, por lo tanto, tenemos lazos familiares.-movió la cabeza.

-Adriana no piensa lo mismo.-

-¡Che roba!¡Oh Dio, Dio!, eso es culpa nuestra, de Vito y mía. Por favor, comprende, Shuichi, todo empezó en forma muy inocente, como una especie de broma.-

-¿qué broma?-inquirió shu en tono tan sardónico que hizo que tía Paola hiciera una mueca.

-¡Oh! Vito y yo nos casamos poco después que Helena y Emilio y, durante muchos, muchos años, yo desee tener un bebé. Consultamos varios médicos y rezamos mucho, pero el buen Dios me negó esa bendición.-

tía Paola guardó silencio, pero después continuo:

-Helena quien ya tenia a Eiri, fue muy buena y dulce conmigo. Me consolaba diciéndome que algún día tendría un bebé, y que si era niña deberíamos casarla con Eiri para que siempre fuéramos una gran familia. Era solo una amabilidad, una broma, para consolarme y hacerme sentir mejor, ¿comprendes?.-

Shuichi asintió y deseo haber conocido a su tía Helen, quien era obvio que era tan bondadosa como hermosa.

-y entonces, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza por completo, me embaracé y tuvimos a Adriana. ¡nuestra felicidad fue enorme! Yo no podía creer que Dios hubiese sido tan bueno conmigo. Ella era una bebita muy linda y nosotros estábamos muy orgullosos. Creció hermosa y a nosotros... pues de algún modo nos pareció natural que pensáramos en ella como futura esposa de Eiri. Hubiera resultado bien... Eiri heredero de todo esto y...-hizo un gesto a su alrededor-.¿me comprendes?-.

claro que Shuichi comprendía.

El pobre Vito y su esposa vivían de la caridad y buena voluntad de Eiri. Sin duda que hubiera sido una buen idea que se casara con Adriana, pues había una diferencia enorme entre ser los parientes pobres y ser los padres de la esposa de Eiri y abuelos del futuro heredero de "todo esto".

-¿entonces Adriana creció con el convencimiento de que eventualmente se casaría con Eiri?-

-no, no. Su padre y yo nunca le hablamos de ello, pero debe habernos oído en alguna ocasión hablar de la idea. Shuichi, te juro que yo ni siquiera sabia que ella estaba enterada de nuestro... nuestro deseo, hasta que Eiri le telefoneo a Vito y le dijo que se había casado y que pronto vendría a visitarnos. Adriana se puso furiosa y grito mucho... fue terrible para ella.-tía Paola palideció al recordar la escena.- su padre y yo tratamos de hacerla entrar en razón, pero fue inútil.-

-¿esta enamorada de él?- pregunto Shuichi con aire indiferente, pero en el fondo anhelante.

-¡Oh no, por supuesto que no! es todavía una niña y no sabe nada del amor- protesto la señora-. Pero creo que ya se visualizaba como futura condesa y que sufrió mucho en su amor propio.-

Shuichi estaba seguro de que así era, pero Adriana también deseaba al conde.

-pero debes creerme, mi querido Shuichi. Cuando llegaste, y Vito y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo hermoso que eras y de lo mucho que Eiri te amaba, nos sentimos muy felices por él. De verdad. Tienes muy poco tiempo aquí, pero Vito y yo te hemos tomado mucho afecto. Es terrible que Adriana haya hecho algo tan malo... ¡Che roba!.-

¡Che roba! Es la expresión adecuada, pensó shu al salir tía Paola de la habitación.

¡Que problema! Aquí estaba él, casado con un hombre que había deseado poseerlo únicamente con un propósito diabólico y ahora esperaba un hijo de él...

pero él(shu) no tenia en este lugar ni parientes ni amigos a quienes recurrir, así que aplico el mismo criterio que le impidió huir del apartamento en Tokio y decidió quedarse, mas con la idea de formular un plan para escaparse algún día del castillo, aunque no supiera después a donde ir.

"Que calor tan infernal", pensó Shuichi, haciendo a un lado su libro y mirando hacia las copas de los gigantescos árboles que lo rodeaban.

Siempre le había gustado visitar los Jardines botánicos aquí en Tokio, y durante el mes había estado viniendo aquí la mayoría de los días para leer un rato a la sombra de los árboles. Podía darse el lujo de hacerlo porque el jardín estaba muy cerca de su nuevo pequeño apartamento.

Dirigió la vista a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que apenas tenia tiempo de regresar a su apartamento para almorzar antes de seguir trabajando.

Durante el infernal viaje de regreso, su constante preocupación había sido pensar en la forma de mantenerse al llegar. Pero su primer intento en una escuela había tenido éxito, pues había encontrado empleo como maestro de historia europea moderna durante el verano. No era lo ideal, pero por el momento tendría que contentarse con eso.

Su huida de Sicilia resulto muy fácil. Simplemente había salido de madrugada, tomando el funicular para bajar la montaña, un viejo autobús hacia Palermo, donde tomo el trasbordador hacia Nápoles, y luego un avión hacia Japón.

Por supuesto que se dirigió a ver a un medico en cuanto llego a Tokio, y él le había confirmado su embarazo.

Como le había hecho notar Claire hacia dos semanas, tenia un gran problema entre manos. Se habían reunido en una estación de Tokio, pues Shuichi no quería que nadie supiera que estaba en Japón. pero tenia que hablar con su hermana para que tranquilizara a su madre en caso de que Eiri hubiese llamado preguntando por él. Mas nadie había llamado.

Claire estaba muy intrigada acerca de la situación de su hermano, así que Shuichi tuvo que platicarle todo, incluso acerca de su tía Helen y el porque Eiri había comprado Belmont Hall. Termino diciéndole que cuando se había enterado de que iba a tener un hijo, sintió la necesidad de escapar, pero no pudo hablarle de sus complicados sentimientos hacia su esposo y hacia ese hijo que era una parte de él.

-parece que tu querido esposo es un completo tonto, ¿verdad?-había comentado Claire-. Comprendo que siendo un jovencito haya sentido deseos de venganza, pero ahora ya tiene 24 años y es rico y poderoso, así que no tiene ninguna razón para hundir a nuestra familia en el lodo. Aunque de hecho-hizo una pausa y después hablo con lentitud-, él no ha procedido en esa forma, todo lo contrario.-

-¿Como dices?-

-nuestros padres están viviendo en una muy buena casa situada en el mejor sitio de Tokio. Mama cuenta con un ingreso que nuestro querido padre no puede tocar y, hasta que huiste de su lado, tu estabas cubierto de lujos que causarían la envidia de cualquiera.-

Shuichi la miro extrañado, pero su hermana continuo:

-podrás llamar ese proceder como gustes, pero no creo que sea el correspondiente a una venganza. Además, conmigo ha sido muy bueno. Si no hubiera sido por él, nunca hubiera podido ir a América a ver a mi querido Roddy.-

-Claire, es mejor que me lo digas todo, desde el momento en que lo conociste.-

-bien, vi a Eiri por primera vez durante una aburrida fiesta. Yo no conocía a nadie y estaba a punto de irme cuando la anfitriona se acerco y me lo presento. Se veía tan guapo, que todas las mujeres lo miraban. Empezamos a platicar, pero él parecía muy aburrido, hasta que me pregunto como me llamaba y yo le di mi nombre completo. Inquirió si vivía en Belmont Hall, y cuando le dije que si, entonces se reanimo por completo. Salimos de la fiesta y el no perdió tiempo para poner sus cartas sobre la mesa de inmediato y me dijo que estaba interesado en nuestra casa, pero que no sabia como acercarse a papá. Ambos nos concentramos en su problema, y poco después él me pidió que se lo presentara y yo le dije que si, ¿por qué no? Al día siguiente, después de que papá le enseño la casa, él hablo conmigo y me comunico la loca idea de mi padre de que él se casara conmigo.-

Claire hizo una pausa para reírse de ese pensamiento.

-bien- continuo.-, él tampoco estuvo de acuerdo y murmuraba quien sabe que cosas acerca de que era la casa correcta pero no la persona adecuada. En ese momento llego papá a la habitación y entre él y Eiri me convencieron de que aceptara. Poco después de eso me llamo Roddy y, al notar que algo sucedía, me hizo decirle la verdad.-

Claire se interrumpió para respirar, y luego siguió:

-se puso furioso y me dijo que yo no me iba a casar con ningún tenorio italiano, sino con él. Claro que yo acepte de inmediato, mas tuve que llamar a Eiri y decírselo. El me pidió que fuera a Tokio para que habláramos. Yo acudí a su famoso apartamento... ya sé que a ti no te gusta, pero estas loco... y después de que le explique lo de Roddy, él hizo una rápida llamada telefonía, y me consiguió un asiento de primera clase en el Concorde para Boston! No podrás negar que eso fue una fineza suya-.

-tienes razón, no puedo.-respondió Shuichi y de súbito deseo no haber hablado con su hermana, pues por alguna extraordinaria razón, toda esta platica acerca de Eiri lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-yo estaba atónita-continuo Claire-, pero él me explico que no podía arruinar mi vida a causa suya...¿dónde queda tu historia acerca de la venganza?.. y que esperaba que yo fuera muy feliz. Me sentía en las nubes, pero le pregunté acerca de eso que decía de que era la casa adecuada pero no la persona, y entonces, para sorpresa mía, él me dijo que ya te conocía.-

-¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!!-

-esta bien, de acuerdo. Yo solo te digo lo que paso. Por lo que me dijo, comprendí que estaba loco por ti. De cualquier modo, me fui hacia América, todo salió muy bien y, cuando regresé, me encontré con que Eiri me esperaba en el aeropuerto. Durante el camino hacia Tokio me platico que tu y él estaban enamorados y que se casarían al día siguiente. Me pareció fantástico y prometí asistir para bañarlos en champaña. El rió y dijo que no era tan sencillo como parecía, y que no debería aparecer por casa antes que todo estuviera terminado... me refiero a la boda. Empecé a preocuparme pero tuve que acceder, pues me sentía muy agradecida con él.-

-pero no era una boda, sino solo un ensayo-aseguro Shuichi-. Pero salió mal porque el viejo tío Henry cometió otra de sus tonterías...-

Claire tuvo que aclararle a Shuichi que estaba equivocado.

-en eso te equivocas, hermano. Eiri dijo que ya había hablado con tío Henry y que la ceremonia seria real, solo que parecería un ensayo porque tu no querías ningún alboroto-miro ansiosa a Shuichi-. Ahora te darás cuenta de por que me altere tanto cuando, después de que ya estabas casado, me dijiste que no lo amabas.-

-no puede ser..-murmuro Shuichi-. Esto es peor de lo que yo creía, mucho peor.-

-¿no crees que seria mejor que hablaras con Eiri? debe estar muy preocupado por ti y después de todo, tu esperas un hijo suyo.-

aunque el consejo no era desatinado, Shuichi protesto:

-Claire, me temo que Eiri tan solo te dijo un montón de mentiras. Y, respecto al bebé- se puso los brazos alrededor del cuerpo en forma instintiva y protectora-. Yo... nosotros... no lo necesitamos. Primero muerto que pedirle algo a Eiri!!.-

-¿dónde podremos comunicarnos contigo? supongo que no iras a ser tan egoísta como para no dejar que mama y yo te ayudemos.-

-yo te llamare-sonrió-, ahora tengo que irme, ya se me hizo tarde- Shuichi se pudo de pie y beso a su hermana antes de irse.

Con un suspiro, Shuichi recogió sus libros y salió del jardín.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía extrañando intensamente a Eiri y sintiendo una dolorosa necesidad por las caricias de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Las largas noches eran especialmente difíciles de soportar. Casi siempre pasaba varias horas despierto y llorando.

Aun suspirando, Shuichi se dirigió con lentitud hacia la antigua mansión que había sido subdividida en apartamentos, en uno de los cuales vivía él.

Inmerso en sus lúgubres pensamientos, tan solo dirigió una mirada de reojo al elegante automóvil deportivo de color negro, estacionado frente a la casa, antes de subir la escalera.

De pronto, al entrar en el vestíbulo, una llamada de alarma sonó en su mente y haciendo un gesto, Shuichi se volvió a mirar el auto estacionado en la calle.

Al mismo tiempo, provenientes del apartamento de la casera, oyó las voces de unas personas que discutían.

-pero ya le he dicho que él salió... y si quieres que le diga lo que pienso...-

-¡No deseo su opinión!. ¡¡Quiero ver a mi esposo...y esperare aquí todo el día si es necesario!!-

temblando aterrorizado, Shuichi dejo caer sus libros y salió corriendo hacia la calle; los ricos tonos oscuros de esa bien conocía voz implacable, parecían formarle a shu un eco despiadado en la mente...

* * *

Leviq: este Cáp. salió un poco corto...pero bueno creo que se están aclarando las cosas, el próximo será el final y luego el Bonus!!..jejeje...por cierto.....

PARA TODOS: muchas gracias por sus mensajes y reviews..me alegran mucho y por lo que note algunos no les quedo muy claro lo que paso en el cap...o al menos la capilla...a lo mejor al leer este Cáp. ya se le hayan aclarado las dudas pero por si acaso les haré un pequeño resumen:

a shu(el del fic) le gusta los objetos y lugares antiguos por eso acepto la invitación de Adriana..de hecho shu se lo había pedido a Eiri pero este le había dicho que lallave de la capilla se había perdido..obviamente era mentira...ya que no quería que shu encontrara la lapida de su madre..o sea la tía de Shuichi. Y cuando Shuichi entro a aquel lugar y leyó la inscripción de la lapida se dio cuenta del pequeño secreto de Eiri(o sea que se dio cuenta de que el rubio era su primo) de inmediato Shuichi supuso que todo esto(la boda, la compra de la casa..etc) era un plan macabro de Eiri para vengarse de su familia por la forma en que su padre(de shu) trato a la madre de Eiri en el pasado( a Helen)...por ello se desmayo ...espero que haya quedado claro.

Ah, por cierto a todos aquellos que deseen hablar conmigo por msn por favor agréguenme..ya que soy muy olvidadiza se me olvida agregarlos!!!...(Leviq4(de hotmail))(lo escribo así ..haber si por fin aparece..©

Ah, y sobre lo del fic (remembrance) del que les hable en el cap anterior..denme un tiempito para mandárselo a las personas que me lo pidieron..en cuanto pueda se los mando por correo...

y ya saben:

DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O TOMATAZOS......DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...O ESCRIBANME A MI E-MAIL......

AH, Y FELIZ NAVIDAD(algo atrasada) y FELI AÑO NUEVO!!!

HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!..............

E-mail: Leviq4(hotmail),equil4(hotmail), leviq4(yahoo.es)


	11. VENDETTA B

HOLA!!...no me regañen!!, esta vez me demore menos, hagan cuentas!!...jejejeje....**ESPERO QUE HAYAN LEIDO LA ADVERTENCIA!!!,y sino...DEVUELVANSE PEREZOSOS Y LEAN!!!..�#....**ejem...bueno, espero que no me maten por...bueno ya se darán cuenta, mejor descúbranlo ustedes mismos, es mas saludable para mi...jejeje... UUU

**

* * *

****CAP 9.**

**VENDETTA. (B)**

* * *

Shuichi recupero la conciencia muy poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que tía Paola se inclinaba preocupada sobre él y le humedecía la frente con una toalla empapada en agua fresca.

-¿Q-que?... yo... no comprendo...-

estaba en su habitación, recostado sobre la cama. Miro sorprendido a su alrededor y trato de incorporarse, pero volvió a caer sobre las almohadas, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la cabeza.

-sufriste una caída y te golpeaste la cabeza- murmuro tía Paola con nerviosismo.

-¡la capilla!-jadeo Shuichi.

Con espantosa claridad recordó la escena, los brillantes colores prismáticos de los mosaicos danzaron ante sus ojos cerrados, al escuchar la salvaje e incontrolable risa de Adriana, y vio de nuevo la lapida de piedra cuyas palabras parecían grabadas con fuego en su mente.

-¡no ,no!...no puede ser cierto...¡no puede ser!-

-cálmate, Shuichi. El doctor vendrá pronto.-

pero shu solo pensaba en la amarga verdad: Eiri se había casado con él solamente por vengarse de la forma en que su familia había tratado a su madre. Por eso había comprado Belmont Hall y por eso había insistido en casarse con shu. ¡solo por venganza!.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima al quedar de pronto en su lugar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

Al llegar el dottore Baldini, la tía Paola suspiro aliviada y se dirigió a él en un torrente de palabras en italiano pero, después de escucharla, él con firme cortesía la hizo salir de la habitación.

-conde, según me dicen, usted se cayo y se golpeo en la cabeza. ¿fue así?-

Shuichi asintió, haciendo una mueca de dolor al ser examinado.

-se trata de una leve contusión- explico el medico-.pero es mejor que se mantenga en reposo durante el resto del día. Mañana estará bien.-

-gracias, siento mucho haber causado tantas molestias.-

-no se preocupe. De hecho.-hizo una mueca-, así tengo la oportunidad de practicar el japonés. durante un año hice estudios de postgrado en el Saiseikai Central Hospital de Tokioy durante mi estancia en su país me encontré muy a gusto. Pero su desmayo no me gusta. ¿ha tenido otros?.-

-yo...-Shuichi lo miro desconcertado.

-Tengo entendido que últimamente no se ha alimentado bien... será mejor que se quede recostado. Dentro de unos días volveré a visitarlo para hacerle unos exámenes. No hay ninguna necesidad de apresurarse por el momento.-

el doctor guardo sus cosas dispuesto a salir.

-Ah, y por favor aliméntese bien, no queremos que se enferme, ¿verdad?-

Shuichi asintió y el hombre mayor le dio una palmada en el hombro prometiendo que volvería pronto, y se marcho.

Una vez que se quedo a solas, Shuichi permaneció exhausto, tratando de poner en orden sus caóticos pensamientos.

Recordó la tensión y el dolor en la voz de Eiri al hablarle de su madre, de esa madre que había luchado y padecido por él y que había muerto cuando tenia tan solo 16 años de edad.

A pesar del predicamento en que se encontraba, Shuichi no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas al pensar en aquel chiquillo solitario que debió tener una dura vida desde entonces.

Con toda seguridad, cuando volvieran ellos al remodelado Belmont Hall, Eiri le confesaría la verdad y se vanagloriaría del éxito de su "vendetta" contra su padre por el trato que le había dado a su hermana(madre de Eiri)... una tía que Shuichi ni siquiera había conocido.

De pronto, Shuichi se incorporo asustado al darse cuenta de que no solo Eiri era su primo, sino que todos los habitantes de este castillo estaban emparentados con él en una u otra forma.

¿qué había hecho él, Shuichi, para merecer que Eiri lo tratara de esa forma?¿habría planeado Eiri que él(shu) se enamorara?¡por supuesto que sí!, pues de esa manera su venganza seria mas dulce. Cada vez que le hacia el amor... Shuichi sintió que el rostro se le tenia de rojo profundo al tratar de no pensar en la forma experta en que Eiri le había hecho estremecer bajo su dominio. ¡cuan divertido se habrá sentido Eiri ante su sumisión!

Con un profundo lamento, Shuichi enterró la cabeza en las almohadas, incapaz por completo de evitar las lagrimas de amor y angustia por su esposo, un esposo que era obvio que no sentía nada por él y que solo lo había utilizado como el instrumento que convenía a sus propios fines de venganza.

Cuando por fin se quedo dormido, tía Paola lo despertó con movimientos suaves para preguntarle si quería una taza de té. Shuichi asintió y se levanto.

-el doctor dijo que este día debes permanecer en reposo- murmuro tía Paola al ayudarlo a acostarse de nuevo.

-sí- contesto shu obedientemente.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos mientras tía Paola servia las tazas de té.

-tu lo sabias, ¿verdad?...siempre supiste que... que la madre de Eiri era mi tía Helen...- declaro Shuichi con voz calmada.

-¡Oh, no!-protestó tía Paola-. Yo no tenia idea de que Helena... pues siempre nos referimos a ella como Helena... fuese tu tía. De verdad...¡te lo juro!-

Shuichi la miro a los ojos y supo que era sincera.

-el día que te enseñe las joyas, ¿recuerdas?, fue cuando de súbito me di cuenta... tu mencionaste Belmont Hall, el hogar de Helena, y el hecho de que tu apellido sea Talbot, me sorprendió tanto que hasta me enferme, como seguramente no lo has olvidado.- shu asintió-. Si, Si, es verdad. Ese mismo día trate de hablar con Eiri... o mama mia. Te vi observando el retrato de Helena y estuve segura que no estabas enterado de la verdad.-

-¿por qué Eiri no te permitió decirme la verdad?¿te dio alguna razón?-

-no, no. Solo me dijo:"Te lo prohíbo. Shuichi debe saberlo solo por mi mismo.". no pude comprenderlo, Shuichi. Para mi fue una buena noticia enterarme de que eres el sobrino de Helena y que, por lo tanto, tenemos lazos familiares.-movió la cabeza.

-Adriana no piensa lo mismo.-

-¡Che roba!¡Oh Dio, Dio!, eso es culpa nuestra, de Vito y mía. Por favor, comprende, Shuichi, todo empezó en forma muy inocente, como una especie de broma.-

-¿qué broma?-inquirió shu en tono tan sardónico que hizo que tía Paola hiciera una mueca.

-¡Oh! Vito y yo nos casamos poco después que Helena y Emilio y, durante muchos, muchos años, yo desee tener un bebé. Consultamos varios médicos y rezamos mucho, pero el buen Dios me negó esa bendición.-

tía Paola guardó silencio, pero después continuo:

-Helena quien ya tenia a Eiri, fue muy buena y dulce conmigo. Me consolaba diciéndome que algún día tendría un bebé, y que si era niña deberíamos casarla con Eiri para que siempre fuéramos una gran familia. Era solo una amabilidad, una broma, para consolarme y hacerme sentir mejor, ¿comprendes?.-

Shuichi asintió y deseo haber conocido a su tía Helen, quien era obvio que era tan bondadosa como hermosa.

-y entonces, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza por completo, me embaracé y tuvimos a Adriana. ¡nuestra felicidad fue enorme! Yo no podía creer que Dios hubiese sido tan bueno conmigo. Ella era una bebita muy linda y nosotros estábamos muy orgullosos. Creció hermosa y a nosotros... pues de algún modo nos pareció natural que pensáramos en ella como futura esposa de Eiri. Hubiera resultado bien... Eiri heredero de todo esto y...-hizo un gesto a su alrededor-.¿me comprendes?-.

claro que Shuichi comprendía.

El pobre Vito y su esposa vivían de la caridad y buena voluntad de Eiri. Sin duda que hubiera sido una buen idea que se casara con Adriana, pues había una diferencia enorme entre ser los parientes pobres y ser los padres de la esposa de Eiri y abuelos del futuro heredero de "todo esto".

-¿entonces Adriana creció con el convencimiento de que eventualmente se casaría con Eiri?-

-no, no. Su padre y yo nunca le hablamos de ello, pero debe habernos oído en alguna ocasión hablar de la idea. Shuichi, te juro que yo ni siquiera sabia que ella estaba enterada de nuestro... nuestro deseo, hasta que Eiri le telefoneo a Vito y le dijo que se había casado y que pronto vendría a visitarnos. Adriana se puso furiosa y grito mucho... fue terrible para ella.-tía Paola palideció al recordar la escena.- su padre y yo tratamos de hacerla entrar en razón, pero fue inútil.-

-¿esta enamorada de él?- pregunto Shuichi con aire indiferente, pero en el fondo anhelante.

-¡Oh no, por supuesto que no! es todavía una niña y no sabe nada del amor- protesto la señora-. Pero creo que ya se visualizaba como futura condesa y que sufrió mucho en su amor propio.-

Shuichi estaba seguro de que así era, pero Adriana también deseaba al conde.

-pero debes creerme, mi querido Shuichi. Cuando llegaste, y Vito y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo hermoso que eras y de lo mucho que Eiri te amaba, nos sentimos muy felices por él. De verdad. Tienes muy poco tiempo aquí, pero Vito y yo te hemos tomado mucho afecto. Es terrible que Adriana haya hecho algo tan malo... ¡Che roba!.-

¡Che roba! Es la expresión adecuada, pensó shu al salir tía Paola de la habitación.

¡Que problema! Aquí estaba él, casado con un hombre que había deseado poseerlo únicamente con un propósito diabólico...

pero él(shu) no tenia en este lugar ni parientes ni amigos a quienes recurrir, así que aplico el mismo criterio que le impidió huir del apartamento en Tokio y decidió quedarse, mas con la idea de formular un plan para escaparse algún día del castillo, aunque no supiera después a donde ir.

"Que calor tan infernal", pensó Shuichi, haciendo a un lado su libro y mirando hacia las copas de los gigantescos árboles que lo rodeaban.

Siempre le había gustado visitar los Jardines botánicos aquí en Tokio, y durante el mes había estado viniendo aquí la mayoría de los días para leer un rato a la sombra de los árboles. Podía darse el lujo de hacerlo porque el jardín estaba muy cerca de su nuevo pequeño apartamento.

Dirigió la vista a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que apenas tenia tiempo de regresar a su apartamento para almorzar antes de seguir trabajando.

Durante el infernal viaje de regreso, su constante preocupación había sido pensar en la forma de mantenerse al llegar. Pero su primer intento en una escuela había tenido éxito, pues había encontrado empleo como maestro de historia europea moderna durante el verano. No era lo ideal, pero por el momento tendría que contentarse con eso.

Su huida de Sicilia resulto muy fácil. Simplemente había salido de madrugada, tomando el funicular para bajar la montaña, un viejo autobús hacia Palermo, donde tomo el trasbordador hacia Nápoles, y luego un avión hacia Japón.

Por supuesto que se dirigió a ver a un medico en cuanto llego a Tokio, y él le había dicho que tenia una deficiencia vitamínica, por lo que le recetó una serie de suplementos que ahora tomaba con disciplina.

Como le había hecho notar Claire hacia dos semanas, tenia un gran problema entre manos. Se habían reunido en una estación de Tokio, pues Shuichi no quería que nadie supiera que estaba en Japón. pero tenia que hablar con su hermana para que tranquilizara a su madre en caso de que Eiri hubiese llamado preguntando por él. Mas nadie había llamado.

Claire estaba muy intrigada acerca de la situación de su hermano, así que Shuichi tuvo que platicarle todo, incluso acerca de su tía Helen y el porque Eiri había comprado Belmont Hall. Termino diciéndole que cuando se había enterado de la verdad, sintió la necesidad de escapar, pero no pudo hablarle de sus complicados sentimientos hacia su esposo...

-parece que tu querido esposo es un completo tonto, ¿verdad?-había comentado Claire-. Comprendo que siendo un jovencito haya sentido deseos de venganza, pero ahora ya tiene 24 años y es rico y poderoso, así que no tiene ninguna razón para hundir a nuestra familia en el lodo. Aunque de hecho-hizo una pausa y después hablo con lentitud-, él no ha procedido en esa forma, todo lo contrario.-

-¿Como dices?-

-nuestros padres están viviendo en una muy buena casa situada en el mejor sitio de Tokio. Mama cuenta con un ingreso que nuestro querido padre no puede tocar y, hasta que huiste de su lado, tu estabas cubierto de lujos que causarían la envidia de cualquiera.-

Shuichi la miro extrañado, pero su hermana continuo:

-podrás llamar ese proceder como gustes, pero no creo que sea el correspondiente a una venganza. Además, conmigo ha sido muy bueno. Si no hubiera sido por él, nunca hubiera podido ir a América a ver a mi querido Roddy.-

-Claire, es mejor que me lo digas todo, desde el momento en que lo conociste.-

-bien, vi a Eiri por primera vez durante una aburrida fiesta. Yo no conocía a nadie y estaba a punto de irme cuando la anfitriona se acerco y me lo presento. Se veía tan guapo, que todas las mujeres lo miraban. Empezamos a platicar, pero él parecía muy aburrido, hasta que me pregunto como me llamaba y yo le di mi nombre completo. Inquirió si vivía en Belmont Hall, y cuando le dije que si, entonces se reanimo por completo. Salimos de la fiesta y el no perdió tiempo para poner sus cartas sobre la mesa de inmediato y me dijo que estaba interesado en nuestra casa, pero que no sabia como acercarse a papá. Ambos nos concentramos en su problema, y poco después él me pidió que se lo presentara y yo le dije que si, ¿por qué no? Al día siguiente, después de que papá le enseño la casa, él hablo conmigo y me comunico la loca idea de mi padre de que él se casara conmigo.-

Claire hizo una pausa para reírse de ese pensamiento.

-bien- continuo.-, él tampoco estuvo de acuerdo y murmuraba quien sabe que cosas acerca de que era la casa correcta pero no la persona adecuada. En ese momento llego papá a la habitación y entre él y Eiri me convencieron de que aceptara. Poco después de eso me llamo Roddy y, al notar que algo sucedía, me hizo decirle la verdad.-

Claire se interrumpió para respirar, y luego siguió:

-se puso furioso y me dijo que yo no me iba a casar con ningún tenorio italiano, sino con él. Claro que yo acepte de inmediato, mas tuve que llamar a Eiri y decírselo. El me pidió que fuera a Tokio para que habláramos. Yo acudí a su famoso apartamento... ya sé que a ti no te gusta, pero estas loco... y después de que le explique lo de Roddy, él hizo una rápida llamada telefonía, y me consiguió un asiento de primera clase en el Concorde para Boston! No podrás negar que eso fue una fineza suya-.

-tienes razón, no puedo.-respondió Shuichi y de súbito deseo no haber hablado con su hermana, pues por alguna extraordinaria razón, toda esta platica acerca de Eiri lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-yo estaba atónita-continuo Claire-, pero él me explico que no podía arruinar mi vida a causa suya...¿dónde queda tu historia acerca de la venganza?.. y que esperaba que yo fuera muy feliz. Me sentía en las nubes, pero le pregunté acerca de eso que decía de que era la casa adecuada pero no la persona, y entonces, para sorpresa mía, él me dijo que ya te conocía.-

-¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!!-

-esta bien, de acuerdo. Yo solo te digo lo que paso. Por lo que me dijo, comprendí que estaba loco por ti. De cualquier modo, me fui hacia América, todo salió muy bien y, cuando regresé, me encontré con que Eiri me esperaba en el aeropuerto. Durante el camino hacia Tokio me platico que tu y él estaban enamorados y que se casarían al día siguiente. Me pareció fantástico y prometí asistir para bañarlos en champaña. El rió y dijo que no era tan sencillo como parecía, y que no debería aparecer por casa antes que todo estuviera terminado... me refiero a la boda. Empecé a preocuparme pero tuve que acceder, pues me sentía muy agradecida con él.-

-pero no era una boda, sino solo un ensayo-aseguro Shuichi-. Pero salió mal porque el viejo tío Henry cometió otra de sus tonterías...-

Claire tuvo que aclararle a Shuichi que estaba equivocado.

-en eso te equivocas, hermano. Eiri dijo que ya había hablado con tío Henry y que la ceremonia seria real, solo que parecería un ensayo porque tu no querías ningún alboroto-miro ansiosa a Shuichi-. Ahora te darás cuenta de por que me altere tanto cuando, después de que ya estabas casado, me dijiste que no lo amabas.-

-no puede ser..-murmuro Shuichi-. Esto es peor de lo que yo creía, mucho peor.-

-¿no crees que seria mejor que hablaras con Eiri? debe estar muy preocupado por ti.-

Shuichi protesto:

-Claire, me temo que Eiri tan solo te dijo un montón de mentiras. Y Yo... no lo necesito!!.

-¿dónde podremos comunicarnos contigo? supongo que no iras a ser tan egoísta como para no dejar que mamá y yo te ayudemos.-

-yo te llamare-sonrió-, ahora tengo que irme, ya se me hizo tarde- Shuichi se pudo de pie y beso a su hermana antes de irse.

Con un suspiro, Shuichi recogió sus libros y salió del jardín.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía extrañando intensamente a Eiri y sintiendo una dolorosa necesidad por las caricias de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Las largas noches eran especialmente difíciles de soportar. Casi siempre pasaba varias horas despierto y llorando.

Aun suspirando, Shuichi se dirigió con lentitud hacia la antigua mansión que había sido subdividida en apartamentos, en uno de los cuales vivía él.

Inmerso en sus lúgubres pensamientos, tan solo dirigió una mirada de reojo al elegante automóvil deportivo de color negro, estacionado frente a la casa, antes de subir la escalera.

De pronto, al entrar en el vestíbulo, una llamada de alarma sonó en su mente y haciendo un gesto, Shuichi se volvió a mirar el auto estacionado en la calle.

Al mismo tiempo, provenientes del apartamento de la casera, oyó las voces de unas personas que discutían.

-pero ya le he dicho que él salió... y si quieres que le diga lo que pienso...-

-¡No deseo su opinión!. ¡¡Quiero ver a mi esposo...y esperare aquí todo el día si es necesario!!-

temblando aterrorizado, Shuichi dejo caer sus libros y salió corriendo hacia la calle; los ricos tonos oscuros de esa bien conocía voz implacable, parecían formarle a shu un eco despiadado en la mente...

* * *

este Cáp. salió un poco corto...pero bueno creo que se están aclarando las cosas, el próximo será el final y luego el Bonus!!..jejeje...por cierto.....

_PARA TODOS: muchas gracias por sus mensajes y reviews..me alegran mucho y por lo que note algunos no les quedo muy claro lo que paso en el cap...o al menos la capilla...a lo mejor al leer este Cáp. ya se le hayan aclarado las dudas pero por si acaso les haré un pequeño resumen: _

_a shu(el del fic) le gusta los objetos y lugares antiguos por eso acepto la invitación de Adriana..de hecho shu se lo había pedido a Eiri pero este le había dicho que la_ _llave de la capilla se había perdido..obviamente era mentira...ya que no quería que shu encontrara la lapida de su madre..o sea la tía de Shuichi. Y cuando Shuichi entro a aquel lugar y leyó la inscripción de la lapida se dio cuenta del pequeño secreto de Eiri(o sea que se dio cuenta de que el rubio era su primo) de inmediato Shuichi supuso que todo esto(la boda, la compra de la casa..etc) era un plan macabro de Eiri para vengarse de su familia por la forma en que su padre(de shu) trato a la madre de Eiri en el pasado( a Helen)...por ello se desmayo ...espero que haya quedado claro._

Ah, por cierto a todos aquellos que deseen hablar conmigo por msn por favor agréguenme..ya que soy muy olvidadiza se me olvida agregarlos!!!...(Leviq4(de hotmail))(lo escribo así ..haber si por fin aparece..�)

Ah, y sobre lo del fic (remembrance) del que les hable en el cap anterior..denme un tiempito para mandárselo a las personas que me lo pidieron..en cuanto pueda se los mando por correo...

y ya saben:

_DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O TOMATAZOS......DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...O ESCRIBANME A MI E-MAIL......_

_AH, y FELIZ NAVIDAD(algo atrasada) Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!_

_HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!.............._

_E-mail: Leviq4(hotmail), equil4(hotmail), leviq4(yahoo.es)_


	12. EMBROLLO DE AMOR A

No me regañen…tengo una buena excusa esta vez para haberme retrasado… pero antes:

ATENCION A TODOS: en diciembre me inscribí a un concurso de fanfics yaoi y pues estoy nominada con "vendetta" y "posibles engaños" así que voten por mi fic ,…jejeje..tienen hasta el 1 de marzo!...:SI YA Sé es como un poquito tarde..pero ni modo…

como los vincilos no salen entonces simplemente voten:awards(guion abajo)votes(arroba)double(guion medio)sense(punto)net

si. ni siquiera sale el maldito punto de la direccion, solo espero que me hayan entendido..

este es EL ULTIMO CAP DE VENDETTA(RECUERDEN QUE TAMBIEN ESTA DIVIDIDO EN DOS VERSIONES, OK?)...pero no se desanimen...recuerden que luego vendrá el bonus...que lo disfruten.

* * *

CAP 10. 

EMBROLLO DE AMOR. (A)

* * *

Shuichi corrió por la calle lleno de pánico irreflexivo. 

De súbito, su carrera fue interrumpida por un auto negro que, con un gran rechinido de llantas, se le atravesó en el camino y le impidió el paso.

sube, Shuichi.-

El pelirosa permaneció inmóvil, jadeante y sin aliento, pero Eiri se inclino y abrió la puerta del lado pasajero.

¡entra... de inmediato-fue su dura y tajante orden.

¡No¡no quiero-Shuichi miro a su alrededor en busca de una vía de escape, pero no la hallo.

¡Mannaggia-vocifero el rubio con impaciencia y salió del auto, tomo en brazos a Shuichi y lo arrojo sin ninguna ceremonia sobre el asiento delantero del auto.

¡no puedes secuestrarme así-grito Shuichi con furia al arrancar el auto con un rugido.¡abriré la puerta y saltare fuera si no detienes el auto en este mismo instante-

si deseas suicidarte, puedes hacerlo, esa es una forma tan buena como cualquier otra de morir.-replico Eiri con irritante calma.-pero seria una pena que lo hicieras cuando yo vine tan solo para que almorcemos y hablemos tranquilamente. Te doy mi palabra de que te traeré de vuelta a tu apartamento cuando hayamos terminado nuestra discusión.-

Lleno de ira, Shuichi replico:

¡lo único que tenemos que discutir es nuestro divorcio-

tenemos mucho de que hablar, angelo, así que te sugiero que te calmes. No iremos lejos.-

¡No me harás regresar a aquel maldito apartamento al que solías llevar a todas tus conquistas-grito el pelirosa en forma casi histérica y a punto de llorar.

Ah...-Eiri suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.¡así que esa fue la razón de que siempre te disgustara tanto!. Debí habérmelo imaginado...-

"¡que tontería!". Pensó shu. Las palabras de Eiri, así como el comentario anterior de él, implicaban que Shuichi siempre había sentido celos de las mujeres que habían pasado en la vida de su esposo y que... sintió un nudo en la garganta... que ya desde que se encontró casado con Eiri estaba apunto de enamorarse...

¿A-a donde vamos-

por supuesto que a casa.-respondió Eiri quitando la vista del camino por un momento para dirigirle a shu una penetrante mirada.

¿A casa¿a Belmont Hall? Pero Belmont Hall ya no era su casa¿o si?

Shuichi, rompiendo el largo silencio que se había hecho entre ellos, pregunto:

¿cómo... como supiste donde encontrarme-

¿a que otro lugar podrías haber ido¿qué otra cosa podrías haber hecho, mi querido Shuichi, si no volver a tus libros y a tus estudios académicos? Mis investigadores necesitaron tan solo 2 días para averiguar tu dirección.-

A Shuichi se le llenaron lo ojos de lagrimas... Eiri había sabido desde hacia mas de un mes donde se encontraba él, pero no se había molestado en ponerse en contacto con él, ni en tratar de verlo...

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en completo silencio. Al llegar a Belmont Hall, Shuichi descendió del auto con piernas temblorosas y vacilante siguió a Eiri hacia la casa.

Wilkins se adelanto a su encuentro y saludo a Shuichi con una radiante sonrisa:

me alegro de verlo, señor. Espero que se haya divertido mucho en sus vacaciones y que haya descansado bien.-

?Cuáles vacaciones¡Cual descanso, Shuichi dirigió una mirada sorprendida hacia el rubio, pero sus mejillas se le tiñeron de un ligero rubor al oír ordenar a este que el almuerzo les fuera servido de inmediato.

Shuichi casi no probó bocado. Con nerviosismo observo como Eiri bebía más que de costumbre y con temor espero que al finalizar la comida el rubio empezara a discutir los términos de su divorcio. Pero parecía que no tenía ninguna prisa y, dando vuelta a su vaso de brandy, solamente miraba en forma fija hacia shu.

El silencio se volvió algo intolerable.

bien, Shuichi, creo que debemos empezar a hablar¿no te parece-dijo Eiri al fin-.Nuestro matrimonio no empezó bajo… bajo los mejores auspicios, y tú sientes que no solo se te chantajeo para que permanecieras como mi esposo, sino que se te despojo del derecho a controlar tu propia vida, no es verdad?.-

Aunque Shuichi prefería guardar silencio, no pudo evitar responder:

has hecho un buen resumen de la situación.-

pero también ha habido momentos muy gratificantes y gozosos¿no es verdad, angelo? Sin embargo, es comprensible que te sientas enojado y molesto. No obstante, he dejado pasar un mes para que te calmaras y reflexionaras. Espero que ahora ya veas las cosas en su verdadera perspectiva.-

¡vaya cinismo el tuyo-.

¡Oh Dio, Dio-exclamó el rubio con impaciencia-. ¿no puedes concederme siquiera algún crédito por haberme dado cuenta de que después de todo por lo que habías tenido que pasar necesitabas algún tiempo para considerar qué seria lo mejor para ti y para nuestro hijo-

shu parpadeó atónito.

¿sabes lo d-del bebe-tartamudeo.

el buen dottore Baldini estaba preocupado por tu salud y me hablo de ello, pero vi en el reporte semanal de mi agente que habías ido a ver un medico en Tokio, por lo que me di cuenta de que no había motivo de alarma.-

La seguridad que el rubio mostraba, enfureció a Shuichi.

¡eres… eras...un idiota-exclamo, temblando a causa de la furia que sentía-. Poner tus …tus sabuesos a espiarme…?Por qué demonios no me dejas solo?.-

¿dejarte solo¡Cristo-dijo y se paso una distraída mano a través del cabello rubio, mientras observaba al pelirosa con intensidad.- no me explico como, siendo tan inteligente, puedes ser incapaz de cualquier pensamiento racional en lo que se refiere a nuestras relaciones y a tus propios sentimientos.-

Shuichi se estremeció.

parece que debo explicarte mejor las cosas- continúo Eiri-. A pesar de la nada prometedora forma en que empezó nuestro matrimonio, quiero que entiendas con claridad que no quiero el divorcio, por el contrario, de corazón espero que vivamos aquí en Belmont Hall y que eduquemos a nuestros hijos en…- hizo una pausa- en paz y armonía. Pero sobre todo debo enfatizar que no me casé contigo con un espíritu de venganza. Esa es una idea ridícula Shuichi, y no debió haber pasado ni por un momento por tu inteligente mente…- Eiri callo un momento y miro a shu a los ojos-. ¿En verdad me temes tanto¿De verdad me consideras un monstruo-

NO. Yo…yo…-Shuichi movió la cabeza intentando expresar sus confusas emociones.

pero vayamos al grano, angelo. Ahora debes decidir lo que quieres hacer. Eres tú quien tienes que decidir si deseas o no seguir casado conmigo o si intentas abandonarme para siempre e iniciar los trámites de divorcio.-

Shuichi lo miro sorprendido.

por el momento- continuo el rubio- tengo que irme a atender un negocio pendiente. Sugiero que reflexiones sobre todo lo que te he dicho. Recorre la casa y ve si apruebas las reformas que se le han hecho. Volveré por tu respuesta dentro de una hora.-

pero… pero no me has explicado nada.- dijo shu-. No me has dicho por que compraste esta casa, ni por que quisiste seguir casado conmigo después de aquel maldito ensayo de la ceremonia de bodas… ni… ni nada…-

Eiri le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

no te diré nada. Por lo menos no por ahora- dijo el rubio con cuidadosa lentitud-. Vivimos juntos durante más de un mes antes de que tú… huyeras. Si hemos de tener cualquier clase de futuro juntos, con toda seguridad que ese periodo debió haberte dado tiempo suficiente para comprender la clase de hombre que soy…-.

Shuichi se estremeció…Eiri le pedía demasiado. ¿Cómo era posible que tomara una decisión si ignoraba lo más importante?

veras, angelo, abrigo el deseo, quizá ridículo por completo de tener un esposo por convicción, y no un rehén chantajeado.- el gesto amargo de su boca contradijo el cinismo de su voz, pero continuo.- durante todo el tiempo que ha durado nuestra relación, yo he sido siempre quien ha tomado todas las decisiones… y ese fue un hecho amargamente resentido por ti. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de tomar una decisión por ti mismo. Una relación no es nada si no esta basada en la confianza. Yo confiare en que tomes la decisión adecuada y tú confiaras en mí cuando prometo aceptar y acatar lo que decidas.-

no has mencionado al bebe…- musito shu, sintiéndose aturdido por la pena.- parece que no te importara…-

¡Non tormentarmi!. ¡No me atormentes, Shuichi- los ojos de Eiri relumbraron con furia, perdiendo el rígido control de sus emociones por un momento.

Cuando al fin logro controlarse, retomo su perorata.

¿debo hablarte de la angustia que siento cuando pienso que mi hijo no crecerá a mi lado¿Te ayudaría ese dato a formular un juicio razonado¡Yo creo que no- una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

Eiri yo…- se le llenaron lo ojos de lagrimas y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

tengo que irme-. Dijo Eiri y le paso un dedo sorprendentemente gentil por la pálida mejilla-. Solo te pido que prestes oído a tu corazón, angelo- susurro con suavidad antes de girar para irse.

Shuichi permaneció sentado como si estuviese en trance.

Su mente parecía paralizada y se negaba a funcionar sin el apoyo y seguridad de lo brazos de Eiri… se resistía a tomar una decisión tan importante cuando todas las fibras de su ser clamaban por su inalcanzable amor.

A pesar de lo que el rubio parecía pensar, shu escucho a su corazón, pero su mensaje significaba dolor y miseria en cualquier camino que escogiera.

Si dejaba a Eiri, ante él se extenderían muchos solitarios años de ser un todo para su hijo, luchando con desesperación por extinguir el amor que sentía por Eiri.

Por supuesto que en ese caso no tendría preocupaciones financieros, pues estaba seguro que el rubio insistiría en que a su hijo no le faltara nada. Pero un niño necesita algo más que dinero para desarrollarse bien, necesita de ambos padres y de la seguridad de un hogar en el que reine el amor. Algo sin lo que shu y su hijo tendrían que arreglárselas.

Si se quedaba con Eiri, entonces ante él se extenderían largos años solitarios como esposo cuyo amor por su marido no es correspondido. Un esposo que tendría que contentarse con ser tan solo una posesión mas. Claro que el rubio adoraría a su hijo¿pero que pasaría con shu?.

Ahora, Eiri lo encontraba sexualmente atractivo, pero Shuichi sabía que nunca podría esperar competir con la glamorosas y sofisticada mujeres que habitaban el mundo del rubio.

Cuando Eiri se cansara del cuerpo de Shuichi, como tarde o temprano sucedería debido a su falta de amor por él…¿entonces, que pasaría?

La cabeza le dolió mientras trataba de resolver su cruel dilema.

Exhalando un profundo suspiro, Shuichi se levanto de su silla y empezó a recorrer las habitaciones de Belmont Hall, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que había cambiado.

Era obvio que Eiri había hecho instalar la calefacción central, aunque a shu le tomo algún tiempo descubrir la entrada de los ductos, hábilmente oculta en los zócalos de los viejos muros.

Las nuevas cortinas de seda cruda y las gruesas alfombras en tonos más bajos de las que había antes, mientras que los muebles brillaban más que nunca.

Aun lleno de indecisión, se dirigió hacia la cocina, la vieja cocina, ahora transformada en una eficiente pero, al mismo tiempo, calida y hogareña habitación.

De pronto, una voz sonó a su espalda.

que tal chibi, no sabia que ya habías vuelto de tus vacaciones. ¿Descansaste bien?.-

Shuichi se volvió hacia Tatsumi, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Tatsumi- dijo Shuichi sonriente-. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte. Dime la verdad¿te encuentras contento con los Wilkins-.

si, los tres nos llevamos muy bien. Espera probar el pastel de manzana de la señora Wilkins y veras lo que es bueno.- miro a su alrededor-. Que diferente se ve todo¿verdad? El amo es un tornado, Shuichi, apresuro a los trabajadores hasta que terminaron y además reviso que todo estuviera bien hecho. Como sabes, apenas se fueron ayer.-

si…-

el lo ha hecho arreglar todo, hasta mi cabaña. Ha gastado mucho dinero. Yo nunca me había sentido tan cómodo en toda mi vida. Espero que no te hayas disgustado porque todo lo haya hecho en tu ausencia, pues fue como si tú hubieras estado aquí, porque me pregunto miles de veces si a ti te gustaría tal o cual detalle. Podrá ser un hombre muy duro ese marido tuyo, pero en lo que a ti respecta, parece un dulce.-

a mi no me molesta que hayan trabajado solos. Es mas, estoy muy complacido con todos los arreglos.-

es curiosa la forma en que todos llegamos a engañarnos pensando en que Claire era quien le gustaba, cuando desde el principio fuiste tú. Bien, no puedo quedarme aquí charlando todo el día, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente en mi huerto.-

Después de que Tatsumi se fue, Shuichi se dirigió de nuevo con lentitud hacia el vestíbulo y no pudo evitar encaminar sus pasos hacia su antiguo dormitorio.

Al abrir la puerta se quedo atónito por completo.

Aunque su escritorio aun se encontraba frente a la ventana, la pared contra la que antaño se alineaba su cama estaba ahora cubierta de anaqueles que contenían sus antiguos libros, junto con los que había tenido en su apartamento de Tokio. Los cómodos sillones habían sido retapizados para hacer juego con las nuevas cortinas. Lo que antes había sido un dormitorio era hoy un acogedor estudio.

Acercándose al escritorio, examino su contenido y casi no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos.

Ahí, sobre la carpeta de piel que se encontraba en la superficie podían verse antiguos y valioso manuscritos en pergamino que tanto lo habían emocionado e interesado en Sicilia.

"los… trajo desde el Castello Tancredo… ¡para mi!", pensó Shuichi, mirando embelesado lo que para él era, después de su amor, el don mas precioso que Eiri pudiera haberle dado.

De pronto, su mente se lleno de imágenes relampagueantes: la forma abrupta en que Eiri despidió a Susie en el restaurante, su preocupación y cuidado por la comodidad de la madre de Shuichi y su amabilidad con Claire.

Vio también la insistencia del rubio para que shu recibiera el "respeto" que Eiri consideraba debido, su necesidad por saber que shu y el bebe estaban bien y gozaban de buena salud en Tokio, y el reconocimiento, demostrado a través de la redecoración de esta habitación, de que shu no podía existir sin cierta cantidad de trabajo académico.

Quizá el rubio no lo amara en la forma en que Shuichi entendía el amor, pero no se podía negar el hecho de que todo lo que podía lo había puesto sin reservas a los pies del pelirosa.

Shuichi salio de la habitación como si estuviera en trance y empezó a recorrer los demás dormitorios, los cuales había dejado de ser lugares incómodos y llenos de corrientes de aire, que shu recordaba tan bien.

Su aturdida mente aun trataba de asimilar su nueva concepción acerca de Eiri, cuando abrió la puerta de lo que una vez había sido un cuarto que se usaba para guardar cualquier clase de trebejos y que ahora estaba convertido en un vestíbulo que conducía hacia una serie de habitaciones a las que calentaba y alumbraba el sol vespertino.

Después de pasar frente a la puerta de un suntuoso cuarto de baño y de la de un vestidor en cuyo guardarropa podía verse colgado en una percha, un traje de Eiri, Shuichi entro a través de un arco hacia una enorme habitación dominada por una gran cama dosel y cortinas de seda cruda en color azul pálido. Sus pies se hundía en la gruesa alfombra de tono crema, mientras se encaminaba hacia un pequeño objeto colocado sobre uno de los lados de la cama.

El trauma emocional de un día tan agotados de pronto fue demasiado para Shuichi, al inclinarse para tomar en las manos su viejo osito de felpa. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y no pudo contener las lágrimas. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así. De súbito sintió que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su figura.

ah, non piangare, gioia mia- musito Eiri-. Su, non piangare, amor mío. Vamos, no llores.-

Eiri-sollozo Shuichi-.¡he sido muy tonto-

no, no. Soy yo quien lo ha sido- suspiro el rubio mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y empezaba a cubrirle el rostro de besos ligeros.

¡si, si lo he sido!...yo…yo…. Eiri, no puedo dejarte. Has s-sido muy bueno conmigo y… yo… te amo! – musito al tiempo que hundía el rostro en el hombro de el rubio.

Ah…-Shuichi sintió que Eiri expelía el aliento con lentitud en un largo suspiro-. ¡por fin- murmuro el rubio con voz gruesa mientras estrechaba aun mas el avarazo con el que sostenía la figura de Shuichi.

El pelirosa casi no podía respirar, pero se sentía feliz. (Como que esta muy efusivo el abrazo, no?..)

amor mío, ti amo, ti amo, Shuichi. Cuore mio… el deseo de mi corazón. He sufrido mucho pensando que la jugada me había salido mal-(…) rió antes de besarlo de forma hambrienta.

¿jugada?... n-no comprendo…- musito Shuichi confundido.

baka¡Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que concerté la boda contigo y que insistí en seguir casados, simplemente por estar enamorado de ti con locura-

Al observar la incomprensión en los ojos amatistas de shu, Eiri suspiro.

Shuichi, debo admitir que cuando era joven me sentí deseoso de venganza contra tu padre. No obstante, cuando crecí y me vi inmerso en mis propios negocios, ya casi no pensé en ello.¡ Debes creerme-

si, yo...-

va bene. Tu padre, que de hombre de negocios no tiene nada, empezó a vender su heredad para pagar al banco lo que le debía. Es obvio que me interesaba mi familia ingles y que me mantuve informado acerca de ustedes. Al salir a la venta cada porción de tierra, yo la compraba. No por venganza, debes comprenderlo, sino para retener lo que era parte de mi propia herencia de sangre.-

como Shuichi parecía perplejo, Eiri se explico:

¿Por qué iba a permitir que alguna fundación o compañía de seguros comprara y cultivara la tierra que una vez perteneció a nuestros comunes ancestros, Shuichi-

¿quieres decir que eres dueño de toda la tierra que vendió papa- le pregunto.

si, o por lo menos de la mayor parte- sonrió-. Supongo que ahora te darás cuenta del motivo por el cual desee comprar esta casa.

entiendo. Pero¿Cómo es que dices que te enamoraste de mi? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos.-

Eiri carraspeo.

lo que paso fue que uno de mis mas… sagaces investigadores incluyo alguna fotografías de la familia junto con sus reportes. Al principio no les puse mucha atención, pero…- Eiri hizo una pausa, y Shuichi parpadeo varias veces al notar un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Eiri.-…poco a poco y sin razón aparente, empecé a pedir mas y mas impresiones de aquel estudiante pelirosa…- el rubio hizo una pausa ante la risa de Shuichi- ah, no, angelo. No… no debes reírte…-dijo algo molesto.

jajajaja pero es que…es que… resulta una tontería. No es posible que te hayas enamorado… ¡de una fotografía-

bien, yo compre en Tokio un negocio de computación que requería mucha atención personal y así… pude verte de vez en cuando.-

Eiri hizo una mueca cuando shu soltó la carcajada.

¡deja de reírte- exclamo-. En esa época me dije que estaba completamente loco; matto da legare… ¡ Loco de atar! pero, Dios sabrá como, tú ya te habías abierto paso hacia mi corazón y, cuando supe que estabas viendo demasiado a tu amigo Tsuzuki Amano,me sentí desesperado por completo.-

Shuichi deslizo sus dedos con ternura sobre lo cabellos dorado de Eiri.

¿y porque no acudiste a mi puerta y me dijiste "hola" o algo así-

¿decirte "hola"-gruño el rubio en forma despectiva-. Pero, es que yo sabia que nosotros no teníamos nada en común, ni mi dinero ni mi titulo te impresionarían en lo mas mínimo y tú estabas demasiado absorto en tus estudios como para interesarte en alguien alejado de tu mundo. ¡ y yo quería poseerte por completo-

Esto hizo recordar la forma desesperada en que Eiri le había hecho el amor la tarde en que lo encontró en la biblioteca del Castello Tancredi, como si tuviera una abrumadora necesidad por reafirmar y probar el dominio que tenia sobre el cuerpo de Shuichi.

aun no comprendo como fue que te llame la atención, siendo un estudiante común y corriente.-

oh, pero si estabas precioso, aun con aquellas espantosas gafas de gruesos aros y el cabello recogido con una banda de goma…-casi se desternillo de risa al recordarlo.

si aun así te guste, entonces debe ser cierto que me amas.-

¿se ti amo? Certo che ti amo… ¡certo, certo- musito Eiri con voz ronca, y sus dedos empezaron a desabotonarle la camisa-. ¿Pero es que no te diste cuenta, cuando te hacia el amor, de lo mucho que te adoro-

por dios santo…- trato de protestar shuichi cuando Eiri empezó mover las manos bajando por su torso-. Aun no me… ha s explicado por que…-

¡hablaremos después! Ahora debo reponer el tiempo perdido.-

Rápidamente con un deseo abrumador, el rubio se despojo de toda prenda al igual que lo hizo con Shuichi, este ultimo antes la impaciencia de su esposo no pudo evitar reír...

que malvado eres, te burlas de tu esposo quien no pudo evitar extrañarte tanto-dijo con una voz melodramática que pronto desapareció para que su rostro mostrara una sonrisa maliciosa.- pero me vengare.-

jajajaja...es que te...mph- de pronto los labios del rubio habían apresado los suyos en un beso profundo y devorador que tomo desprevenido al pelirosa el cual entreabrió instintivamente sus labios para darle paso a la hambrienta lengua del rubio.

Las ansiosa manos de Eiri viajaron por el torso del mas pequeño hasta capturar con sus de dos uno de los pequeños botones rosas que se endurecieron al contacto...

(buaaa, no quiero escribir lemon, no me acuerdo!...buaaa.Leviq sintió un estremecimiento al ver las miradas asesinas de sus lectores..no es justo!..snif...shon mals!)

Shuichi gimió ante las caricias de su esposo y en respuesta lo beso de la misma forma en que lo había hecho él antes. Por su parte el rubio, aceptando gustoso el beso de Shuichi, siguió con su tarea de torturar el pezón para luego pasar al otro y darle el mismo trato, con su mano libre bajo hasta las caderas del pelirosa haciendo presión con sus dedos en los costados con la única intensión de impacientar al más pequeño. Shuichi emitió un pequeño gruñido de protesta y dirigió su propia mano hacia la del rubio empujándola un poco hacia abajo indicándole a su esposo que no jugara mas con él; el rubio sonrío encantado ante la iniciativa del pelirosa y le sonrío con sorna cuando se separo un poco de él mirándolo a los ojos y manteniendo sus manos en la cadera de shu.

eres muy cruel- bufo con las mejillas sonrojadas Shuichi haciendo un mohín que al rubio le pareció encantador.

¿yo?...pero es que no entiendo que es lo que quieres.- dijo mostrando falsa incredulidad.-tal ves si fueras mas comunicativo...- dijo sonriendo con malicia a la vez que se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas del mas pequeño y hacia presión en "cierta parte"¿ que es lo que quieres, mi querido Shuichi?.-

ahhhh, Shuichi emtio un fuerte gemido ante la presión en su parte mas sensible y aparto la mirada de lrubio completamente sonrojado..-yo...-cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración y de repente el orgullo hizo presente- no quiero nada de ti.- dijo decidido, siempre había sido muy sumiso y siempre caía rendido a los pies de su esposo, pero esta vez no le daría ese gusto.

Por su lado el rubio sonrío malicioso ante la oposición de su esposo y aunque estaba algo "impaciente" le mostraría a su pequeño que podía hacerlo doblegar así como lo había hecho tantas veces- ah ,no...-dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba su mano peligrosamente hacia la hombría de Shuichi- ni siquiera esto.- dijo al tiempo que tomaba el miembro de Shuichi y comenzaba a masajearlo lentamente.¿qué es lo que quieres angelo- le susurro sensualmente al oído mientras mordía con suavidad el cuello expuesto de su esposo al igual que no desantendia en atenciones al miembro endurecido del mas pequeño.

Shuichi mordió los labios con fuerza evitando que cualquier jadeos saliera de su boca, no se dejaría doblegar tan fácilmente aun cuando aquellas caricias le estaban haciendo perder la razon.-no...no...quiero nada.- murmuro al tiempo que cerrba los ojos fuertemente y se decia mentalmente"no pienses en lo que te esta haciendo, no pienses en lo que te esta haciendo". (jajaja..XD).

Eiri algo molesto al tiempo que shu cerraba los ojos fue bajando lentamente marcando un rastro de saliva por la piel de shuichi, hasta llegar hasta las alturas de las caderas donde una idea fugaz aparecio en su mente.

Shuichi por su parte repetia su mantra esperando que al menos su mente no se rindiera como su cuerpo traicionero quien recibía con gusto las lascivas caricias de su esposo...el rubio con un plan improvisado en mente siguió con su tortura, mordisqueo y lamió la piel que se exponía en las caderas del mas pequeño, una vez que logro que aquella piel quedara enrojecida siguió bajando hasta la altura de los muslos y con malicia abrió por completo las piernas del pequeño para poder lamer con facilidad aquella zona. Shuichi estrujo las sabanas con fuerza y se mordio fuertemente los labios provocando que un hilillo de sangre salera por la comisura de sus labios...shuichi sabia que el rubio pretendia hacerlo suplicar, pero mientras tuviese un poco de cordura no dejaría que su esposo se saliera con la suya.

La reaccion del pequeño no le tomo por sorpresa y prosiguiendo con la fase B de su plan sin dejar de lamer la zona alrededor del miembro de shu...tomo un pequeño bote el cual fue desapercibido por shu quien estaba demasiado concentrado en cerrar los ojos y repetir su mantra como para darse cuenta en ell momento en que el rubio unto sus dedos con aquel lubricante. Por un momento las caricias se detuvieron, shuichi solo podia sentir la mano inmovil de su esposo sobre su miembro, pero no podía sentir ninguna otra parte del cuerpo del rubio...algo en su interior le decía que no era buena idea abrir los ojos pero su curiosidad fue mayor..con lentitud y con la respiracion entrecortada, el pelirosa abrio los ojos , cuando bajo la mirada se topo con la del rubio y este último sonriendo con malicia se introdujo el miembro de shu por completo en la boca al mismo tiempo que introducía 3 dedos, debidamente lubricados en la entrada de shu.

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..-gimio shuichi ante el "ataque" que lo cogio desprevenido. Eiri subia y bajaba por el miembro del mas pequeño el cual trataba en vano de controlar los espasmos que en su cuerpo provocaba. Al mismo tiempo eiri no dejaba de mover sus dedos por la estrecha entrada lubricandola y preparandola para su fase final..."pero primero"- penso el rubio y observando el rostro contraído y sonrojado de su pequeño pregunto con sorna.¿qué es lo que quieres que haga-dijo a la vez que empujaba mas profundo sus dedos y masajeaba el miembro de shiuichi con su otra mano.

ahhh, yo...ah..no..para, ah-casi grito apartando a su vez su rostro evitando ver los ojos divertidos de su rubio esposo.

¿en verdad deseas que me detenga- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del pequeño y lamia la sangre que estaba algo seca alrededor de los labios de shu¿es eso lo que deseas-y dicho esto empujo sus dedos todo lo que pudo en el interior de shu al igual que se quedaba inmovil sonriendo divertido.

NO, no no pares...ahhhh-dijo desesperado shu al sentir que los movimientos de su esposo se detenian .Shuichi maldijo una y otra vez a su maldito cuerpo y aun mas a su falta voluntad -por favor...ah-

eiri sonrio.¿entonces ? –dijo mientras hacia que shuichi lo mirara a los ojos.

Shuichi lo observo con un destello de enojo pero completamente exitado.-eres u n...ahhhhhhhhh-. gimio cuando el rubio retomo el movimiento de sus dedos de improviso.

aun no me respondes, shuichi...¿qué es lo que quieres- dijo sin detener el movmiento de sus dedos.

hazlo ya!...ah..por favor...te deseo.- dijo desesperadamente, para esos momentos su mente habia perdido cualquier contacto con la realidad.

Por otra arte el rubio medianamente complacido con su repuesta saco sus dedos del interior de shu y lo atrajo hacia él. Así los dos quedaron sentados sobre la mullida cama. Shuichi sintió como el rubio lo alzaba un poco posicionando su miembro en su entrada.-te odio...-dijo entrecortadamente. El rubio sonrió – pero aun así me amas con locura- contesto Eiri y se apodero del boca del pelirosa al a vez que lo penetraba por detrás. El fuerte gemido que emitió shu fue acallado por el beso devorador del rubio. Sin dejar de besar a shu, eiri tomo sus caderas marcándole un ritmo que fue aumentando poco a poco, shuichi gemia descontroladamente provocando que las embestidas se fueran intensificando, eirii bajo una de sus manos hacia el miembro de shuichi masajeándolo con rapidez a la vez que no dejaba de envestir al mas pequeño.

ah, eiri...te amo—ahh- gimió shu cuando sintió que pronto se vendría.

ah, yo tambien..-ambos gimieron y llegaron al mismo tiempo al orgasmo. Eiri alzo al pequeño para salir de él y con cuidado lo deposito sobre la cama, luego se recostó también apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de shuichi abrazándolo tambien por la espalda..se quedaron varios minutos en la misma posición hasta que sus repiraciones se controlaron...

(...snif...espero que ya esten contentos...snif)

mas tarde...

nunca antes me había bañado con otro hombre-.dijo Shuichi pensativamente mientras Eiri le lavaba la espalda con movimientos suaves.

¿nunca?...ah, te has convertido en un hombre libertino-bromeo el rubio- haces el amor por la tarde y luego te bañas al mismo tiempo que tu esposo…¡cuanta depravación!. Es muy triste que yo te haya corrompido y tú lo hayas permitido.- dijo con una voz dramática.

¡Baka-. resoplo Shuichi y soplo una pompa de jabón en dirección a el rubio.- pensar que llegue a creer que Claire y tú eran amantes…-

Eiri lanzo una carcajada.

¡no te rías!. Tu comportamiento conmigo así me lo hizo pensar.-

ah, angelo…-

¡Nada de "ah, angelo"!. Debes reconocer que te portaste como un patán!.-

¿de veras- pregunto Eiri y volvió a reírse-. Pero¿no te das cuenta de la deliciosa ironía del asunto? Claire me dijo que ya te platico acerca de la forma en que nos conocimos ella y yo y como fue que accedió a "comprometerse" conmigo…-

debo admitir que creí que todo lo que me dijo era tan solo un montón de mentiras. Pero, creo que fuiste muy amable al enviarla a América a ver a su Roddy-.

El rubio se movió en el agua para quedar frente a shu y depositarle sobre los labios un suave y prolongado beso.

por desgracia- dijo después de un rato Eiri, yo estaba tan ocupado en mis negocios que se me olvido llamar a tu padre para cancelar el compromiso, me sentí obligado a asistir, pero teniendo la idea de hablar a solas con Claire, lo mas pronto posible, para que aclaráramos el asunto.-

Pero, Claire aun se encontraba en América, y mama y yo estábamos muy preocupados.- recordó shu con un estremecimiento.

si, pero en ese entonces yo creía que ya había regresado. Así que le compre un anillo como un pequeño presente de consolación por todos los problemas que le había dado.-

¿no escogió ella el anillo-

ah, no… esa fue otra pequeña mentira. Pero tan pronto como me di cuenta de que tú no eras Claire y que únicamente podías ser una persona, tuve que improvisar con rapidez- rió con felicidad-.¿Puedes culparme por haber aprovechado la situación? hubiera sido demasiado pedirme que me comportara como un caballero si por fin tenia entre mis brazos a la persona que amaba.-

yo te temía y quise advertirles a papa y a mama que tú no eras lo que ellos pensaban.-

Permíteme aterrorizarte de nuevo.- murmuro Eiri y lo acerco hacia él.

¡Eiri, estas loco- exclamo Shuichi.- tendré que llenar la tina de agua fría!.-

Esta advertencia hizo reír a Eiri y responder:

ninguna cantidad de agua fría calmara el ardor que siento por ti, cuore mio… el deseo de mi corazón.-

eres muy cursi¿lo sabias- los ojos de Shuichi brillaban de amor.- nunca me había dicho algo tan…romántico, pero-. Hizo una mueca, antes de esa horrible boda nos habíamos visto solo una vez, podría haber sucedido que solo pensaras amarme y que no fuera así. ¿Qué habríamos hecho entonces-

estaba seguro antes de casarnos¡y un día después tuve la certeza! Tu apasionada respuesta cuando hicimos el amor, fue tan encantadora y mucho mas maravillosa de lo que hubiera imaginado posible, que yo…-rió.- cómo me gusta hacerte ruborizar!.-

Riéndose y tratando de escapar del agua que shu le arrojo en su dirección, Eiri salió de la tina para tomar una enorme toalla. Cuando alcanzo a Shuichi, continuo:

sin embargo, no hay ninguna duda de que toda nuestra felicidad se la debemos a tu tío Henry. Cuando tú tuviste la maravillosa idea de un ensayo, de súbito se me ocurrió la forma en que todos mis problemas podrían solucionarse.-

¿ es verdad que te pusiste de acuerdo con él para que la boda fuese real- inquirió Shuichi, ruborizándose un poco cuando el rubio lo ayudo a salir de la tina y empezó a secar el agua que humedecía la suavidad de su cuerpo.

sí, le dije que se trataba de un amor frustrado e hice un cuento tal que casi llore!...jajajaja(imagínense eso!..XD). aunque tú, casi echaste a perder la ceremonia, pero gracias a Dios, aquellos terribles niños distrajeron tu atención.-

yo... sentía que... de algún modo no... era justo para ti- dijo shu, titubeante.

lo sé, angelo.- susurro Eiri con voz ronca al secarle el cuerpo- creo que le pediremos a nuestro vicario local que nos vuelva a casar, pero en forma apropiada esta vez. ¿Estas de acuerdo-

SÍ- respondió el pelirosa con ojos brillantes-. Así me sentiré casado de verdad.-

bien, arreglare que sea lo mas pronto posible.-

Shuichi interrumpió.

no hemos hablado de... me refiero a... ¿Estas contento con lo del bebe-

angelo¿puedes dudarlo-.lo tomo en brazos-. nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz-.

¿y porque nunca me dijiste acerca de tu madre y nuestro nexo familiar? sufrí una gran impresión cuando Adriana...-

¡Esa estúpida niña!.- gruño el rubio apretando los labios con furia.(..al fin de acuerdo!)

cuando la hice confesar la verdad la envié de inmediato a una muy estricta escuela para señoritas en Suiza, done sinceramente espero que sea desgraciada. Y-. empezó a conducir al pelirosa hacia el dormitorio, respecto a mi madre, cuando allá en el apartamento surgió la oportunidad de decirte algo, ya era demasiado tarde. Entonces nuestras relaciones eran demasiado frágiles y hubo innumerables aterradores momentos en que temí haber ido demasiado lejos. Trate de mantenerte ocupado lo mas posible par que no tuvieras tiempo de pensar, pero tenia miedo de que huyeras, lo que al final hiciste. -añadió con tristeza.

Eiri se aclaro la garganta y continuo.

fue hasta que llegamos al castillo que recordé la lapida sepulcral de la capilla. Hice perdediza la llave y tuve la esperanza de que tu nunca lo descubrieras. ¡Oh Dio!. – exclamó, casi no soporto hablar del mes transcurrido desde que te fuiste, hubo muchas veces en que estuve tentado de abordar mi auto y dirigirme a Tokio para rogare que regresaras a mi. Pero debí a dejarte en paz y esperar, contra toda esperanza, que fuera lo que fuese que sintieras por mí, pudiésemos superar todos los problemas que habíamos encontrado en el pasado.-

Shuichi los rodeo con los brazos- ahora todo esta bien. Nos tenemos uno al otro y al bebe, aunque...- hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos.- debes tener en cuenta que nuestro bebe podría ser niña.-

no sé como no pense antes en ello, angelo- dijo el rubio sonriendo. -pero es obvio que debemos practicar el arte de producir hijos, y sugiero que empecemos de inmediato.- río y lo recostó en la cama.

?otra vez? pero no puedes...quiero decir que...Eimph-.Pero sus protestas fueron calladas con profundo beso...y...BUENO YA SABEN!...jajajajaja...UN LEMON POR CAP!...MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

* * *

jajajajajajaja...un lemon por cap!...jajajaja...que malvada soy..jajaja..snif...jeje..la verdad que me habia quedado mas bonito la primera vez que hice este cap...TODO POR CULPA DE EL COMPUTADOR..ah, si es cierto le iba a explicar mi tardanza...ejem...hace como unas dos seman y algo habia teminado este cap con las dos versiones y tambien el de posibles engaños, los termine en un computador de mi universidad..todo iba muy bien, apenas sakiera de alli me dirigiria a internet para actuliza r..pero, OH sorpresa..cuando fui a sacar el diisquet solo un CRASH..no muy propio de un disquet...cuando lo observe despues estab...snif...ABIERTO!..M.UY LITERALMENTE!...y cuando lo volvi a introducir..EL COMPUTADOR NO PODIA LEERLO...CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!..tanto trbajo fue reducido a NADA!...buaaaaa...luego no tuve tiempo para pasarlos otra vez, no tenia copias asi que me tocaba ecordar TODO lo que habi apuesto..snif...y lo que me trade como medio mes tuve que escribirlo en DOS DIAS!...snif...todo por el dichoso concurso porque terminaba en marzo..PORQUE DEMONIOS FEBRERO TIENE 28 DIAS!...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..ya que les conte mis tragica tragedia , ni siquiera me quedo tiempo de responder los reviews en forma general...gomenasai...perdon a todos los lectores y tambien a aquellos que dejan ss reviews...y hablando de reviews...YA RECIBI MI PRIMERA AMENAZA!...jajajajaja. 


	13. EMBROLLO DE AMOR B

No me regañen…tengo una buena excusa esta vez para haberme retrasado… pero antes:

ATENCION A TODOS: en diciembre me inscribí a un concurso de fanfics yaoi y pues estoy nominada con "vendetta" y "posibles engaños" así que voten por mi fic ,…jejeje..tienen hasta el 1 de marzo!...:SI YA Sé es como un poquito tarde..pero ni modo…

recuerden solo se acepta UN VOTO por categoría, así que mejor entren a la Pág. para ver a los nominados.pero como no salen las pag..entonces solo boten a : awards(guion abajo)votes(arroba)double(guion medio)sense(punto)net

me parece el collmo que ni siquiera el maldito punto de la direccion salga..pero espero que me hayan entendido...

Bueno este es EL ULTIMO CAP DE VENDETTA(RECUERDEN QUE TAMBIEN ESTA DIVIDIDO EN DOS VERSIONES, OK?)...pero no se desanimen...recuerden que luego vendrá el bonus...que lo disfruten.

* * *

CAP 10. 

EMBROLLO DE AMOR. (B)

* * *

Shuichi corrió por la calle lleno de pánico irreflexivo. 

De súbito, su carrera fue interrumpida por un auto negro que, con un gran rechinido de llantas, se le atravesó en el camino y le impidió el paso.

sube, Shuichi.-

El pelirosa permaneció inmóvil, jadeante y sin aliento, pero Eiri se inclino y abrió la puerta del lado pasajero.

¡entra... de inmediato-fue su dura y tajante orden.

¡No¡no quiero-Shuichi miro a su alrededor en busca de una vía de escape, pero no la hallo.

¡Mannaggia-vocifero el rubio con impaciencia y salió del auto, tomo en brazos a Shuichi y lo arrojo sin ninguna ceremonia sobre el asiento delantero del auto.

¡no puedes secuestrarme así-grito Shuichi con furia al arrancar el auto con un rugido.¡abriré la puerta y saltare fuera si no detienes el auto en este mismo instante-

si deseas suicidarte, puedes hacerlo, esa es una forma tan buena como cualquier otra de morir.-replico Eiri con irritante calma.-pero seria una pena que lo hicieras cuando yo vine tan solo para que almorcemos y hablemos tranquilamente. Te doy mi palabra de que te traeré de vuelta a tu apartamento cuando hayamos terminado nuestra discusión.-

Lleno de ira, Shuichi replico:

¡lo único que tenemos que discutir es nuestro divorcio-

tenemos mucho de que hablar, angelo, así que te sugiero que te calmes. No iremos lejos.-

¡No me harás regresar a aquel maldito apartamento al que solías llevar a todas tus conquistas-grito el pelirosa en forma casi histérica y a punto de llorar.

Ah...-Eiri suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.¡así que esa fue la razón de que siempre te disgustara tanto!. Debí habérmelo imaginado...-

"¡que tontería!". Pensó shu. Las palabras de Eiri, así como el comentario anterior de él, implicaban que Shuichi siempre había sentido celos de las mujeres que habían pasado en la vida de su esposo y que... sintió un nudo en la garganta... que ya desde que se encontró casado con Eiri estaba apunto de enamorarse...

¿A-a donde vamos-

por supuesto que a casa.-respondió Eiri quitando la vista del camino por un momento para dirigirle a shu una penetrante mirada.

¿A casa¿a Belmont Hall? Pero Belmont Hall ya no era su casa¿o si?

Shuichi, rompiendo el largo silencio que se había hecho entre ellos, pregunto:

¿cómo... como supiste donde encontrarme-

¿a que otro lugar podrías haber ido¿qué otra cosa podrías haber hecho, mi querido Shuichi, si no volver a tus libros y a tus estudios académicos? Mis investigadores necesitaron tan solo 2 días para averiguar tu dirección.-

A Shuichi se le llenaron lo ojos de lagrimas... Eiri había sabido desde hacia mas de un mes donde se encontraba él, pero no se había molestado en ponerse en contacto con él, ni en tratar de verlo...

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en completo silencio. Al llegar a Belmont Hall, Shuichii descendió del auto con piernas temblorosas y vacilante siguió a Eiri hacia la casa.

Wilkins se adelanto a su encuentro y saludo a Shuichi con una radiante sonrisa:

me alegro de verlo, señor. Espero que se haya divertido mucho en sus vacaciones y que haya descansado bien.-

?Cuáles vacaciones¡Cual descanso, Shuichi dirigió una mirada sorprendida hacia el rubio, pero sus mejillas se le tiñeron de un ligero rubor al oír ordenar a este que el almuerzo les fuera servido de inmediato.

Shuichi casi no probó bocado. Con nerviosismo observo como Eiri bebía más que de costumbre y con temor espero que al finalizar la comida el rubio empezara a discutir los términos de su divorcio. Pero parecía que no tenía ninguna prisa y, dando vuelta a su vaso de brandy, solamente miraba en forma fija hacia shu.

El silencio se volvió algo intolerable.

bien, Shuichi, creo que debemos empezar a hablar¿no te parece-dijo Eiri al fin-.Nuestro matrimonio no empezó bajo… bajo los mejores auspicios, y tú sientes que no solo se te chantajeo para que permanecieras como mi esposo, sino que se te despojo del derecho a controlar tu propia vida, no es verdad?.-

Aunque Shuichi prefería guardar silencio, no pudo evitar responder:

has hecho un buen resumen de la situación.-

pero también ha habido momentos muy gratificantes y gozosos¿no es verdad, angelo? Sin embargo, es comprensible que te sientas enojado y molesto. No obstante, he dejado pasar un mes para que te calmaras y reflexionaras. Espero que ahora ya veas las cosas en su verdadera perspectiva.-

¡vaya cinismo el tuyo-.

¡Oh Dio, Dio-exclamó el rubio con impaciencia-. ¿no puedes concederme siquiera algún crédito por haberme dado cuenta de que después de todo por lo que habías tenido que pasar necesitabas algún tiempo para considerar qué seria lo mejor para ti y para tu salud-

shu parpadeó atónito.

el buen dottore Baldini estaba preocupado por tu salud y me hablo de ello, pero vi en el reporte semanal de mi agente que habías ido a ver un medico en Tokio, por lo que me di cuenta de que no había motivo de alarma.-

La seguridad que el rubio mostraba, enfureció a Shuichi.

¡eres… eras...un idiota-exclamo, temblando a causa de la furia que sentía-. Poner tus …tus sabuesos a espiarme…?Por qué demonios no me dejas solo?.-

¿dejarte solo¡Cristo-dijo y se paso una distraída mano a través del cabello rubio, mientras observaba al pelirosa con intensidad.- no me explico como, siendo tan inteligente, puedes ser incapaz de cualquier pensamiento racional en lo que se refiere a nuestras relaciones y a tus propios sentimientos.-

Shuichi se estremeció.

parece que debo explicarte mejor las cosas- continúo Eiri-. A pesar de la nada prometedora forma en que empezó nuestro matrimonio, quiero que entiendas con claridad que no quiero el divorcio, por el contrario, de corazón espero que vivamos aquí en Belmont Hall …- hizo una pausa- en paz y armonía. Pero sobre todo debo enfatizar que no me casé contigo con un espíritu de venganza. Esa es una idea ridícula Shuichi, y no debió haber pasado ni por un momento por tu inteligente mente…- Eiri callo un momento y miro a shu a los ojos-. ¿En verdad me temes tanto¿De verdad me consideras un monstruo-

NO. Yo…yo…-Shuichi movió la cabeza intentando expresar sus confusas emociones.

pero vayamos al grano, angelo. Ahora debes decidir lo que quieres hacer. Eres tú quien tienes que decidir si deseas o no seguir casado conmigo o si intentas abandonarme para siempre e iniciar los trámites de divorcio.-

Shuichi lo miro sorprendido.

por el momento- continuo el rubio- tengo que irme a atender un negocio pendiente. Sugiero que reflexiones sobre todo lo que te he dicho. Recorre la casa y ve si apruebas las reformas que se le han hecho. Volveré por tu respuesta dentro de una hora.-

pero… pero no me has explicado nada.- dijo shu-. No me has dicho por que compraste esta casa, ni por que quisiste seguir casado conmigo después de aquel maldito ensayo de la ceremonia de bodas… ni… ni nada…-

Eiri le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

no te diré nada. Por lo menos no por ahora- dijo el rubio con cuidadosa lentitud-. Vivimos juntos durante más de un mes antes de que tú… huyeras. Si hemos de tener cualquier clase de futuro juntos, con toda seguridad que ese periodo debió haberte dado tiempo suficiente para comprender la clase de hombre que soy…-.

Shuichi se estremeció…Eiri le pedía demasiado. ¿Cómo era posible que tomara una decisión si ignoraba lo más importante?

veras, angelo, abrigo el deseo, quizá ridículo por completo de tener un esposo por convicción, y no un rehén chantajeado.- el gesto amargo de su boca contradijo el cinismo de su voz, pero continuo.- durante todo el tiempo que ha durado nuestra relación, yo he sido siempre quien ha tomado todas las decisiones… y ese fue un hecho amargamente resentido por ti. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de tomar una decisión por ti mismo. Una relación no es nada si no esta basada en la confianza. Yo confiare en que tomes la decisión adecuada y tú confiaras en mí cuando prometo aceptar y acatar lo que decidas.-

Eiri yo…- se le llenaron lo ojos de lagrimas y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

tengo que irme-. Dijo Eiri y le paso un dedo sorprendentemente gentil por la pálida mejilla-. Solo te pido que prestes oído a tu corazón, angelo- susurro con suavidad antes de girar para irse.

Shuichi permaneció sentado como si estuviese en trance.

Su mente parecía paralizada y se negaba a funcionar sin el apoyo y seguridad de lo brazos de Eiri… se resistía a tomar una decisión tan importante cuando todas las fibras de su ser clamaban por su inalcanzable amor.

A pesar de lo que el rubio parecía pensar, shu escucho a su corazón, pero su mensaje significaba dolor y miseria en cualquier camino que escogiera.

Si dejaba a Eiri, ante él se extenderían muchos solitarios años de desesperación por extinguir el amor que sentía por Eiri.

Si se quedaba con Eiri, entonces ante él se extenderían largos años solitarios como esposo cuyo amor por su marido no es correspondido. Un esposo que tendría que contentarse con ser tan solo una posesión mas.

Ahora, Eiri lo encontraba sexualmente atractivo, pero Shuichi sabía que nunca podría esperar competir con la glamorosas y sofisticada mujeres que habitaban el mundo del rubio.

Cuando Eiri se cansara del cuerpo de Shuichi, como tarde o temprano sucedería debido a su falta de amor por él…¿entonces, que pasaría?

La cabeza le dolió mientras trataba de resolver su cruel dilema.

Exhalando un profundo suspiro, Shuichi se levanto de su silla y empezó a recorrer las habitaciones de Belmont Hall, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que había cambiado.

Era obvio que Eiri había hecho instalar la calefacción central, aunque a shu le tomo algún tiempo descubrir la entrada de los ductos, hábilmente oculta en los zócalos de los viejos muros.

Las nuevas cortinas de seda cruda y las gruesas alfombras en tonos más bajos de las que había antes, mientras que los muebles brillaban más que nunca.

Aun lleno de indecisión, se dirigió hacia la cocina, la vieja cocina, ahora transformada en una eficiente pero, al mismo tiempo, calida y hogareña habitación.

De pronto, una voz sonó a su espalda.

que tal chibi, no sabia que ya habías vuelto de tus vacaciones. ¿Descansaste bien?.-

Shuichi se volvió hacia Tatsumi, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Tatsumi- dijo Shuichi sonriente-. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte. Dime la verdad¿te encuentras contento con los Wilkins-.

si, los tres nos llevamos muy bien. Espera probar el pastel de manzana de la señora Wilkins y veras lo que es bueno.- miro a su alrededor-. Que diferente se ve todo¿verdad? El amo es un tornado, Shuichi, apresuro a los trabajadores hasta que terminaron y además reviso que todo estuviera bien hecho. Como sabes, apenas se fueron ayer.-

si…-

el lo ha hecho arreglar todo, hasta mi cabaña. Ha gastado mucho dinero. Yo nunca me había sentido tan cómodo en toda mi vida. Espero que no te hayas disgustado porque todo lo haya hecho en tu ausencia, pues fue como si tú hubieras estado aquí, porque me pregunto miles de veces si a ti te gustaría tal o cual detalle. Podrá ser un hombre muy duro ese marido tuyo, pero en lo que a ti respecta, parece un dulce.-

a mi no me molesta que hayan trabajado solos. Es mas, estoy muy complacido con todos los arreglos.-

es curiosa la forma en que todos llegamos a engañarnos pensando en que Claire era quien le gustaba, cuando desde el principio fuiste tú. Bien, no puedo quedarme aquí charlando todo el día, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente en mi huerto.-

Después de que Tatsumi se fue, Shuichi se dirigió de nuevo con lentitud hacia el vestíbulo y no pudo evitar encaminar sus pasos hacia su antiguo dormitorio.

Al abrir la puerta se quedo atónito por completo.

Aunque su escritorio aun se encontraba frente a la ventana, la pared contra la que antaño se alineaba su cama estaba ahora cubierta de anaqueles que contenían sus antiguos libros, junto con los que había tenido en su apartamento de Tokio. Los cómodos sillones habían sido retapizados para hacer juego con las nuevas cortinas. Lo que antes había sido un dormitorio era hoy un acogedor estudio.

Acercándose al escritorio, examino su contenido y casi no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos.

Ahí, sobre la carpeta de piel que se encontraba en la superficie podían verse antiguos y valioso manuscritos en pergamino que tanto lo habían emocionado e interesado en Sicilia.

"los… trajo desde el Castello Tancredo… ¡para mi!", pensó Shuichi, mirando embelesado lo que para él era, después de su amor, el don mas precioso que Eirii pudiera haberle dado.

De pronto, su mente se lleno de imágenes relampagueantes: la forma abrupta en que Eiri despidió a Susie en el restaurante, su preocupación y cuidado por la comodidad de la madre de Shuichi y su amabilidad con Claire.

Vio también la insistencia del rubio para que shu recibiera el "respeto" que Eirii consideraba debido, su necesidad por saber que shu estaba bien y gozaba de buena salud en Tokio, y el reconocimiento, demostrado a través de la redecoración de esta habitación, de que shu no podía existir sin cierta cantidad de trabajo académico.

Quizá el rubio no lo amara en la forma en que Shuichi entendía el amor, pero no se podía negar el hecho de que todo lo que podía lo había puesto sin reservas a los pies del pelirosa.

Shuichi salio de la habitación como si estuviera en trance y empezó a recorrer los demás dormitorios, los cuales había dejado de ser lugares incómodos y llenos de corrientes de aire, que shu recordaba tan bien.

Su aturdida mente aun trataba de asimilar su nueva concepción acerca de Eiri, cuando abrió la puerta de lo que una vez había sido un cuarto que se usaba para guardar cualquier clase de trebejos y que ahora estaba convertido en un vestíbulo que conducía hacia una serie de habitaciones a las que calentaba y alumbraba el sol vespertino.

Después de pasar frente a la puerta de un suntuoso cuarto de baño y de la de un vestidor en cuyo guardarropa podía verse colgado en una percha, un traje de Eiri, Shuichi entro a través de un arco hacia una enorme habitación dominada por una gran cama dosel y cortinas de seda cruda en color azul pálido. Sus pies se hundía en la gruesa alfombra de tono crema, mientras se encaminaba hacia un pequeño objeto colocado sobre uno de los lados de la cama.

El trauma emocional de un día tan agotados de pronto fue demasiado para Shuichi, al inclinarse para tomar en las manos su viejo conejo de felpa. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y no pudo contener las lágrimas. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así. De súbito sintió que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su figura.

ah, non piangare, gioia mia- musito Eiri-. Su, non piangare, amor mío. Vamos, no llores.-

Eiri-sollozo Shuichi-.¡he sido muy tonto-

no, no. Soy yo quien lo ha sido- suspiro el rubio mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y empezaba a cubrirle el rostro de besos ligeros.

¡si, si lo he sido!...yo…yo…. Eiri, no puedo dejarte. Has s-sido muy bueno conmigo y… yo… te amo! – musito al tiempo que hundía el rostro en el hombro de el rubio.

Ah…-Shuichi sintió que Eiri expelía el aliento con lentitud en un largo suspiro-. ¡por fin- murmuro el rubio con voz gruesa mientras estrechaba aun mas el avarazo con el que sostenía la figura de Shuichi.

El pelirosa casi no podía respirar, pero se sentía feliz. (Como que esta muy efusivo el abrazo, no?..)

amor mío, ti amo, ti amo, Shuichi. Cuore mio… el deseo de mi corazón. He sufrido mucho pensando que la jugada me había salido mal-(…) rió antes de besarlo de forma hambrienta.

¿jugada?... n-no comprendo…- musito Shuichi confundido.

baka¡Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que concerté la boda contigo y que insistí en seguir casados, simplemente por estar enamorado de ti con locura-

Al observar la incomprensión en los ojos amatistas de shu, Eiri suspiro.

Shuichi, debo admitir que cuando era joven me sentí deseoso de venganza contra tu padre. No obstante, cuando crecí y me vi inmerso en mis propios negocios, ya casi no pensé en ello.¡ Debes creerme-

si, yo...-

va bene. Tu padre, que de hombre de negocios no tiene nada, empezó a vender su heredad para pagar al banco lo que le debía. Es obvio que me interesaba mi familia ingles y que me mantuve informado acerca de ustedes. Al salir a la venta cada porción de tierra, yo la compraba. No por venganza, debes comprenderlo, sino para retener lo que era parte de mi propia herencia de sangre.-

como Shuichi parecía perplejo, Eiri se explico:

¿Por qué iba a permitir que alguna fundación o compañía de seguros comprara y cultivara la tierra que una vez perteneció a nuestros comunes ancestros, Shuichi-

¿quieres decir que eres dueño de toda la tierra que vendió papa- le pregunto.

si, o por lo menos de la mayor parte- sonrió-. Supongo que ahora te darás cuenta del motivo por el cual desee comprar esta casa.

entiendo. Pero¿Cómo es que dices que te enamoraste de mi? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos.-

Eiri carraspeo.

lo que paso fue que uno de mis mas… sagaces investigadores incluyo alguna fotografías de la familia junto con sus reportes. Al principio no les puse mucha atención, pero…- Eiri hizo una pausa, y Shuichi parpadeo varias veces al notar un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Eiri.-…poco a poco y sin razón aparente, empecé a pedir mas y mas impresiones de aquel estudiante pelirosa…- el rubio hizo una pausa ante la risa de Shuichi- ah, no, angelo. No… no debes reírte…-dijo algo molesto.

jajajaja pero es que…es que… resulta una tontería. No es posible que te hayas enamorado… ¡de una fotografía-

bien, yo compre en Tokio un negocio de computación que requería mucha atención personal y así… pude verte de vez en cuando.-

Eiri hizo una mueca cuando shu soltó la carcajada.

¡deja de reírte- exclamo-. En esa época me dije que estaba completamente loco; matto da legare… ¡ Loco de atar! pero, Dios sabrá como, tú ya te habías abierto paso hacia mi corazón y, cuando supe que estabas viendo demasiado a tu amigo Tsuzuki Amano ,me sentí desesperado por completo.-

Shuichi deslizo sus dedos con ternura sobre lo cabellos dorado de Eiri.

¿y porque no acudiste a mi puerta y me dijiste "hola" o algo así-

¿decirte "hola"-gruño el rubio en forma despectiva-. Pero, es que yo sabia que nosotros no teníamos nada en común, ni mi dinero ni mi titulo te impresionarían en lo mas mínimo y tú estabas demasiado absorto en tus estudios como para interesarte en alguien alejado de tu mundo. ¡ y yo quería poseerte por completo-

Esto hizo recordar la forma desesperada en que Eiri le había hecho el amor la tarde en que lo encontró en la biblioteca del Castello Tancredi, como si tuviera una abrumadora necesidad por reafirmar y probar el dominio que tenia sobre el cuerpo de Shuichi.

aun no comprendo como fue que te llame la atención, siendo un estudiante común y corriente.-

oh, pero si estabas precioso, aun con aquellas espantosas gafas de gruesos aros y el cabello recogido con una banda de goma…-casi se desternillo de risa al recordarlo.

si aun así te guste, entonces debe ser cierto que me amas.-

¿se ti amo? Certo che ti amo… ¡certo, certo- musito Eiri con voz ronca, y sus dedos empezaron a desabotonarle la camisa-. ¿Pero es que no te diste cuenta, cuando te hacia el amor, de lo mucho que te adoro-

por dios santo…- trato de protestar shuichi cuando Eiri empezó mover las manos bajando por su torso-. Aun no me… ha s explicado por que…-

¡hablaremos después! Ahora debo reponer el tiempo perdido.-

Rápidamente con un deseo abrumador, el rubio se despojo de toda prenda al igual que lo hizo con Shuichi, este ultimo antes la impaciencia de su esposo no pudo evitar reír...

que malvado eres, te burlas de tu esposo quien no pudo evitar extrañarte tanto-dijo con una voz melodramática que pronto desapareció para que su rostro mostrara una sonrisa maliciosa.- pero me vengare.-

jajajaja...es que te...mph- de pronto los labios del rubio habían apresado los suyos en un beso profundo y devorador que tomo desprevenido al pelirosa el cual entreabrió instintivamente sus labios para darle paso a la hambrienta lengua del rubio.

Las ansiosa manos de Eiri viajaron por el torso del mas pequeño hasta capturar con sus de dos uno de los pequeños botones rosas que se endurecieron al contacto...

(buaaa, no quiero escribir lemon, no me acuerdo!...buaaa.Leviq sintió un estremecimiento al ver las miradas asesinas de sus lectores..no es justo!..snif...shon mals!)

Shuichi gimió ante las caricias de su esposo y en respuesta lo beso de la misma forma en que lo había hecho él antes. Por su parte el rubio, aceptando gustoso el beso de Shuichi, siguió con su tarea de torturar el pezón para luego pasar al otro y darle el mismo trato, con su mano libre bajo hasta las caderas del pelirosa haciendo presión con sus dedos en los costados con la única intensión de impacientar al más pequeño. Shuichi emitió un pequeño gruñido de protesta y dirigió su propia mano hacia la del rubio empujándola un poco hacia abajo indicándole a su esposo que no jugara mas con él; el rubio sonrío encantado ante la iniciativa del pelirosa y le sonrío con sorna cuando se separo un poco de él mirándolo a los ojos y manteniendo sus manos en la cadera de shu.

eres muy cruel- bufo con las mejillas sonrojadas Shuichi haciendo un mohín que al rubio le pareció encantador.

¿yo?...pero es que no entiendo que es lo que quieres.- dijo mostrando falsa incredulidad.-tal ves si fueras mas comunicativo...- dijo sonriendo con malicia a la vez que se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas del mas pequeño y hacia presión en "cierta parte"¿ que es lo que quieres, mi querido Shuichi?.-

ahhhh, Shuichi emtio un fuerte gemido ante la presión en su parte mas sensible y aparto la mirada de lrubio completamente sonrojado..-yo...-cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración y de repente el orgullo hizo presente- no quiero nada de ti.- dijo decidido, siempre había sido muy sumiso y siempre caía rendido a los pies de su esposo, pero esta vez no le daría ese gusto.

Por su lado el rubio sonrío malicioso ante la oposición de su esposo y aunque estaba algo "impaciente" le mostraría a su pequeño que podía hacerlo doblegar así como lo había hecho tantas veces- ah ,no...-dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba su mano peligrosamente hacia la hombría de Shuichi- ni siquiera esto.- dijo al tiempo que tomaba el miembro de Shuichi y comenzaba a masajearlo lentamente.¿qué es lo que quieres angelo- le susurro sensualmente al oído mientras mordía con suavidad el cuello expuesto de su esposo al igual que no desantendia en atenciones al miembro endurecido del mas pequeño.

Shuichi mordió los labios con fuerza evitando que cualquier jadeos saliera de su boca, no se dejaría doblegar tan fácilmente aun cuando aquellas caricias le estaban haciendo perder la razon.-no...no...quiero nada.- murmuro al tiempo que cerrba los ojos fuertemente y se decia mentalmente"no pienses en lo que te esta haciendo, no pienses en lo que te esta haciendo". (jajaja..XD).

Eiri algo molesto al tiempo que shu cerraba los ojos fue bajando lentamente marcando un rastro de saliva por la piel de shuichi, hasta llegar hasta las alturas de las caderas donde una idea fugaz aparecio en su mente.

Shuichi por su parte repetia su mantra esperando que al menos su mente no se rindiera como su cuerpo traicionero quien recibía con gusto las lascivas caricias de su esposo...el rubio con un plan improvisado en mente siguió con su tortura, mordisqueo y lamió la piel que se exponía en las caderas del mas pequeño, una vez que logro que aquella piel quedara enrojecida siguió bajando hasta la altura de los muslos y con malicia abrió por completo las piernas del pequeño para poder lamer con facilidad aquella zona. Shuichi estrujo las sabanas con fuerza y se mordio fuertemente los labios provocando que un hilillo de sangre salera por la comisura de sus labios...shuichi sabia que el rubio pretendia hacerlo suplicar, pero mientras tuviese un poco de cordura no dejaría que su esposo se saliera con la suya.

La reaccion del pequeño no le tomo por sorpresa y prosiguiendo con la fase B de su plan sin dejar de lamer la zona alrededor del miembro de shu...tomo un pequeño bote el cual fue desapercibido por shu quien estaba demasiado concentrado en cerrar los ojos y repetir su mantra como para darse cuenta en ell momento en que el rubio unto sus dedos con aquel lubricante. Por un momento las caricias se detuvieron, shuichi solo podia sentir la mano inmovil de su esposo sobre su miembro, pero no podía sentir ninguna otra parte del cuerpo del rubio...algo en su interior le decía que no era buena idea abrir los ojos pero su curiosidad fue mayor..con lentitud y con la respiracion entrecortada, el pelirosa abrio los ojos , cuando bajo la mirada se topo con la del rubio y este último sonriendo con malicia se introdujo el miembro de shu por completo en la boca al mismo tiempo que introducía 3 dedos, debidamente lubricados en la entrada de shu.

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..-gimio shuichi ante el "ataque" que lo cogio desprevenido. Eiri subia y bajaba por el miembro del mas pequeño el cual trataba en vano de controlar los espasmos que en su cuerpo provocaba. Al mismo tiempo eiri no dejaba de mover sus dedos por la estrecha entrada lubricandola y preparandola para su fase final..."pero primero"- penso el rubio y observando el rostro contraído y sonrojado de su pequeño pregunto con sorna.¿qué es lo que quieres que haga-dijo a la vez que empujaba mas profundo sus dedos y masajeaba el miembro de shiuichi con su otra mano.

ahhh, yo...ah..no..para, ah-casi grito apartando a su vez su rostro evitando ver los ojos divertidos de su rubio esposo.

¿en verdad deseas que me detenga- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del pequeño y lamia la sangre que estaba algo seca alrededor de los labios de shu¿es eso lo que deseas-y dicho esto empujo sus dedos todo lo que pudo en el interior de shu al igual que se quedaba inmovil sonriendo divertido.

NO, no no pares...ahhhh-dijo desesperado shu al sentir que los movimientos de su esposo se detenian .Shuichi maldijo una y otra vez a su maldito cuerpo y aun mas a su falta voluntad -por favor...ah-

eiri sonrio.¿entonces ? –dijo mientras hacia que shuichi lo mirara a los ojos.

Shuichi lo observo con un destello de enojo pero completamente exitado.-eres u n...ahhhhhhhhh-. gimio cuando el rubio retomo el movimiento de sus dedos de improviso.

aun no me respondes, shuichi...¿qué es lo que quieres- dijo sin detener el movmiento de sus dedos.

hazlo ya!...ah..por favor...te deseo.- dijo desesperadamente, para esos momentos su mente habia perdido cualquier contacto con la realidad.

Por otra arte el rubio medianamente complacido con su repuesta saco sus dedos del interior de shu y lo atrajo hacia él. Así los dos quedaron sentados sobre la mullida cama. Shuichi sintió como el rubio lo alzaba un poco posicionando su miembro en su entrada.-te odio...-dijo entrecortadamente. El rubio sonrió – pero aun así me amas con locura- contesto Eiri y se apodero del boca del pelirosa al a vez que lo penetraba por detrás. El fuerte gemido que emitió shu fue acallado por el beso devorador del rubio. Sin dejar de besar a shu, eiri tomo sus caderas marcándole un ritmo que fue aumentando poco a poco, shuichi gemia descontroladamente provocando que las embestidas se fueran intensificando, eirii bajo una de sus manos hacia el miembro de shuichi masajeándolo con rapidez a la vez que no dejaba de envestir al mas pequeño.

ah, eiri...te amo—ahh- gimió shu cuando sintió que pronto se vendría.

ah, yo tambien..-ambos gimieron y llegaron al mismo tiempo al orgasmo. Eiri alzo al pequeño para salir de él y con cuidado lo deposito sobre la cama, luego se recostó también apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de shuichi abrazándolo tambien por la espalda..se quedaron varios minutos en la misma posición hasta que sus repiraciones se controlaron...

(...snif...espero que ya esten contentos...snif)

mas tarde...

nunca antes me había bañado con otro hombre-.dijo Shuichi pensativamente mientras Eiri le lavaba la espalda con movimientos suaves.

¿nunca?...ah, te has convertido en un hombre libertino-bromeo el rubio- haces el amor por la tarde y luego te bañas al mismo tiempo que tu esposo…¡cuanta depravación!. Es muy triste que yo te haya corrompido y tú lo hayas permitido.- dijo con una voz dramática.

¡Baka-. resoplo Shuichi y soplo una pompa de jabón en dirección a el rubio.- pensar que llegue a creer que Claire y tú eran amantes…-

Eiri lanzo una carcajada.

¡no te rías!. Tu comportamiento conmigo así me lo hizo pensar.-

ah, angelo…-

¡Nada de "ah, angelo"!. Debes reconocer que te portaste como un patán!.-

¿de veras- pregunto Eiri y volvió a reírse-. Pero¿no te das cuenta de la deliciosa ironía del asunto? Claire me dijo que ya te platico acerca de la forma en que nos conocimos ella y yo y como fue que accedió a "comprometerse" conmigo…-

debo admitir que creí que todo lo que me dijo era tan solo un montón de mentiras. Pero, creo que fuiste muy amable al enviarla a América a ver a su Roddy-.

El rubio se movió en el agua para quedar frente a shu y depositarle sobre los labios un suave y prolongado beso.

por desgracia- dijo después de un rato Eiri, yo estaba tan ocupado en mis negocios que se me olvido llamar a tu padre para cancelar el compromiso, me sentí obligado a asistir, pero teniendo la idea de hablar a solas con Claire, lo mas pronto posible, para que aclaráramos el asunto.-

Pero, Claire aun se encontraba en América, y mama y yo estábamos muy preocupados.- recordó shu con un estremecimiento.

si, pero en ese entonces yo creía que ya había regresado. Así que le compre un anillo como un pequeño presente de consolación por todos los problemas que le había dado.-

¿no escogió ella el anillo-

ah, no… esa fue otra pequeña mentira. Pero tan pronto como me di cuenta de que tú no eras Claire y que únicamente podías ser una persona, tuve que improvisar con rapidez- rió con felicidad-.¿Puedes culparme por haber aprovechado la situación? hubiera sido demasiado pedirme que me comportara como un caballero si por fin tenia entre mis brazos a la persona que amaba.-

yo te temía y quise advertirles a papa y a mama que tú no eras lo que ellos pensaban.-

Permíteme aterrorizarte de nuevo.- murmuro Eiri y lo acerco hacia él.

¡Eiri, estas loco- exclamo Shuichi.- tendré que llenar la tina de agua fría!.-

Esta advertencia hizo reír a Eiri y responder:

ninguna cantidad de agua fría calmara el ardor que siento por ti, cuore mio… el deseo de mi corazón.-

eres muy cursi¿lo sabias- los ojos de Shuichi brillaban de amor.- nunca me había dicho algo tan…romántico, pero-. Hizo una mueca, antes de esa horrible boda nos habíamos visto solo una vez, podría haber sucedido que solo pensaras amarme y que no fuera así. ¿Qué habríamos hecho entonces-

estaba seguro antes de casarnos¡y un día después tuve la certeza! Tu apasionada respuesta cuando hicimos el amor, fue tan encantadora y mucho mas maravillosa de lo que hubiera imaginado posible, que yo…-rió.- cómo me gusta hacerte ruborizar!.-

Riéndose y tratando de escapar del agua que shu le arrojo en su dirección, Eiri salió de la tina para tomar una enorme toalla. Cuando alcanzo a Shuichi, continuo:

sin embargo, no hay ninguna duda de que toda nuestra felicidad se la debemos a tu tío Henry. Cuando tú tuviste la maravillosa idea de un ensayo, de súbito se me ocurrió la forma en que todos mis problemas podrían solucionarse.-

¿ es verdad que te pusiste de acuerdo con él para que la boda fuese real- inquirió Shuichi, ruborizándose un poco cuando el rubio lo ayudo a salir de la tina y empezó a secar el agua que humedecía la suavidad de su cuerpo.

sí, le dije que se trataba de un amor frustrado e hice un cuento tal que casi llore!...jajajaja(imagínense eso!..XD). aunque tú, casi echaste a perder la ceremonia, pero gracias a Dios, aquellos terribles niños distrajeron tu atención.-

yo... sentía que... de algún modo no... era justo para ti- dijo shu, titubeante.

lo sé, angelo.- susurro Eiri con voz ronca al secarle el cuerpo- creo que le pediremos a nuestro vicario local que nos vuelva a casar, pero en forma apropiada esta vez. ¿Estas de acuerdo-

SÍ- respondió el pelirosa con ojos brillantes-. Así me sentiré casado de verdad.-

bien, arreglare que sea lo mas pronto posible.-

Shuichi interrumpió.

¿y porque nunca me dijiste acerca de tu madre y nuestro nexo familiar? sufrí una gran impresión cuando Adriana...-

¡Esa estúpida niña!.- gruño el rubio apretando los labios con furia.(..al fin de acuerdo!)

cuando la hice confesar la verdad la envié de inmediato a una muy estricta escuela para señoritas en Suiza, done sinceramente espero que sea desgraciada. Y-. empezó a conducir al pelirosa hacia el dormitorio, respecto a mi madre, cuando allá en el apartamento surgió la oportunidad de decirte algo, ya era demasiado tarde. Entonces nuestras relaciones eran demasiado frágiles y hubo innumerables aterradores momentos en que temí haber ido demasiado lejos. Trate de mantenerte ocupado lo mas posible par que no tuvieras tiempo de pensar, pero tenia miedo de que huyeras, lo que al final hiciste. -añadió con tristeza.

Eiri se aclaro la garganta y continuo.

fue hasta que llegamos al castillo que recordé la lapida sepulcral de la capilla. Hice perdediza la llave y tuve la esperanza de que tu nunca lo descubrieras. ¡Oh Dio!. – exclamó, casi no soporto hablar del mes transcurrido desde que te fuiste, hubo muchas veces en que estuve tentado de abordar mi auto y dirigirme a Tokio para rogare que regresaras a mi. Pero debí a dejarte en paz y esperar, contra toda esperanza, que fuera lo que fuese que sintieras por mí, pudiésemos superar todos los problemas que habíamos encontrado en el pasado.-

Shuichi los rodeo con los brazos- ahora todo esta bien. Nos tenemos uno al aunque...- hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos.- debes tener en cuenta no podremos tener hijos..al menos no de forma natural.-

no sé como no pensé antes en ello, angelo- dijo el rubio sonriendo. –pero, y sii ocurre un milagro?..será mejor que empecemos a practicar...- río y lo recostó en la cama.

?otra vez? pero no puedes...quiero decir que...Eimph-.Pero sus protestas fueron calladas con profundo beso...y...BUENO YA SABEN!...jajajajaja...UN LEMON POR CAP!...MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

* * *

jajajajajajaja...un lemon por cap!...jajajaja...que malvada soy..jajaja..snif...jeje..la verdad que me habia quedado mas bonito la primera vez que hice este cap...TODO POR CULPA DE EL COMPUTADOR..ah, si es cierto le iba a explicar mi tardanza...ejem...hace como unas dos seman y algo habia teminado este cap con las dos versiones y tambien el de posibles engaños, los termine en un computador de mi universidad..todo iba muy bien, apenas sakiera de alli me dirigiria a internet para actuliza r..pero, OH sorpresa..cuando fui a sacar el diisquet solo un CRASH..no muy propio de un disquet...cuando lo observe despues estab...snif...ABIERTO!..M.UY LITERALMENTE!...y cuando lo volvi a introducir..EL COMPUTADOR NO PODIA LEERLO...CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!..tanto trbajo fue reducido a NADA!...buaaaaa...luego no tuve tiempo para pasarlos otra vez, no tenia copias asi que me tocaba ecordar TODO lo que habi apuesto..snif...y lo que me trade como medio mes tuve que escribirlo en DOS DIAS!...snif...todo por el dichoso concurso porque terminaba en marzo..PORQUE DEMONIOS FEBRERO TIENE 28 DIAS!...buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..ya que les conte mis tragica tragedia , ni siquiera me quedo tiempo de responder los reviews en forma general...gomenasai...perdon a todos los lectores y tambien a aquellos que dejan ss reviews...y hablando de reviews...YA RECIBI MI PRIMERA AMENAZA!...jajajajaja. 


End file.
